Devil's Ascension
by reptoholic
Summary: On the verge of death Naruto makes a decision that would make him transcend past both mortal and demon limits to become a Devil . As the rightful rule of Makai what what does he have in mind for the elemental Nations?Hells Gates have been opened Dark/Harem/uncensored/OC/Powerful / God-Like *Don't forget to Review! Better feedback- Faster Updates*
1. New Beginning

**Devil's Ascension**

Disclaimer

* * *

It is Rated M for a reason. This will be a_** Dark**_ Naruto story. It will have a Harem, Blood, Torture, Naruto will not be a happy go lucky idiot like cannon portrays him as. It will be AU and OOC. Some will be same. I will not follow cannon. Some timeline stuff will be same, but it will be changed a lot. This is a fictional story; I have crossover ideas, but not any exact crossover where it connects with another universe.

I am writing this while working and going to school full time, so I may not update as often as I like. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Ideas are also welcomed. I already have plot and changes in mind , but I am open to ideas.

**I take no Credit for Naruto or any Characters that I may bring from other shows or games. The credit goes to their creators. I am just using characters, species or partial ideas already stated. Just because you see a creature that was on something else does not mean it has the same history that you saw it with before, the history will be changed to go with my story, unless stated otherwise. If any writer sees some of my work and thinks I am stealing his Ideas and I have read their stories before, I will be happy to give credit for fueling my imagination.**

**Naruto, Bleach, Monster Hunter, Avatar, Starcraft, Dark Stalkers, Galaxy Quest, Over Lord, Inuyasha, World of War Craft, Diablo, Riddick, Darker Than Black, Claymore, Beowolf, Yu Yu Hakusho, Halo, Clash Of The Titans, Witch Blade, Pokemon, Pokegirl, Mythologies—Norse/Greek,Roman,Celtic,Native American, etc/…..are areas where I got some of my ideas and am thinking about They may not be exact, but they will be noticeable. I have not played the games, just got ideas of creature from them. I OWN NONE OF THEM.**

I have Never Written a story before. I have been working on this one for a while now. I have read hundreds of Naruto stories of all kinds. If some parts are inconsistent I do apologies I am new to this. Some grammar problems will be present no doubt. My first story.

Like I said I have read many stories and with FF there is only so much you can do that is completely original, so some stuff may have been done before. There is only so many ways you can turn a story.

Many things may be changed. I may accelerate some proceeding while holding back others. Some Characters will be ooc. I have not seen all the anime or read the manga so don't be surprised if many things are different and not identical to others. I am looking on Narutopedia and fining characters from the past and ones that are not well known in this story. This IS A Different Story, It is not the Naruto one that everyone else knows, I am only taking characters and world but making different plot.

I Welcome Advice and your input. If you have ANY Creative Ideas of creatures to use in this may they be from any of the options previously stated, new idea, or Just a random pick that you saw and thought might be cool. Give me a shout, I welcome it. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM WELCOMED.

CHECK USER PAGE FOR POSSIBLE PICS

* * *

**Devil's Ascension Chapter 1**

Thousands of years before the ninja era Demons were once prosperous race and used to come and go as they pleased. They were known for many things: miracles and plagues as some of them. Not much was know about them, they were thought to be creatures of a different realm that would come and go. Many feared them but some were worshiped as gods.

What many did not know was that many Demons fed off the energies and souls of the mortal humans. Different races of demons fed off of different emotions. Then again, some just fed off of humans as a whole. This was a reason that many demons traversed back and forth from Makai. There were also ways of taking the departed to the other side to feed the demons that were not strong enough to make the journey.

Demons fought much among themselves for power and rank. Warriors by nature, demons were prone to fighting amongst themselves. This lead to Makai, the realm of demons being split into many sectors, most being ruled by demon lords. Though more passive denizens congregated in their own sectors away from battle.

Each lord ruled their sector and tended to wage war on others and this lead to countless deaths and many demons to go extinct, all for the goal of ascension.

Throughout time few demons have ascended and become devils a level beyond the evolution chain. With each new Devil a new rightful ruler comes and ushers in a new age in Makai. New species of demon, and a more prosperous Makai are some of the few changes that occur when a Devil arises. For the power of a Devil lies not in brute strength, but the abilities one gets upon ascension.

Though a Devil is by no means invincible; being evolved passed normal demons and being the rightful ruler of Makai, Devils of the past had died in battles of past wars when countless denizens of Makai would rise up against them.

Because of this the demons of Makai were slowly dwindling down in numbers. The inhabitants of Makai were miniscule in number compared to when the last Devil ascended.

One such demon who desired to become a devil was what the elemental nations know as Jubi. Jubi was a Powerful demon Lord who sought to become a Devil and was born in a time when a demon had not ascended to Devil in Countless millennia and whose title was mostly forgotten. With countless years of nothing but war, many demons were lost in their bloodlust. Not knowing anything but a life of battle.

Being lost in his Bloodlust, Jubi was a powerful demon that went on a rampage killing all in his path. Jubi spent Countless centuries taking over sectors and sparing none, he killed all in his blood lusting quest for power even destroying the sectors of demons who had forsaken battle and created peaceful ways of life.

After Makai he set his sights on the remaining demons that were on the parallel world of the Mortal Ninja. He killed all that was in his way, they be demons or human. The only demons that were spared his wrath were the ones who were previously sealed in the past by other demons or by holy shrine maidens and monks.

Being weakened from constant battle and with his rampage and a clouding bloodlust guiding him, Jubi was taken out and sealed by a holy man who would later become known as the rikidou sennin. With his passing, The Monk split Jubi into Nine creatures that would be cursed to never be whole again.

These were later known as the Biju. Here they walk the lands each with some memories as the life as Jubi. But cursed to these lands feeling the emptiness that plagued their souls that would later consume them for all eternity.

* * *

Konoha the village hidden in the leaves. Said to be the strongest Hidden Village with Famous Shinobi whose power has been stated to have shaken the lands. Shinobi like: Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi: The god of Shinobi, Minato Namikaze: The Yellow Flash, Sakumo Hatake: The White Fang, The 3 Sennins, Kakashi Hitake: Copy Cat Ninja, Maito Gai: The green beast, Kushina Uzumaki: Red Death, Itachi Uchiha and many others. Known throughout the Ninja world as the strongest.

Konoha is also known as being a peaceful village. One who preaches about acceptance and love.

This is where you see a young blond boy of ten years old being dragged through the streets. Body broken and bloody with libs in different directions and stab wounds all over and with pieces of metal still imbedded deep within him. This was Naruto Uzumaki.

All of this happened because he was on his way to take a test to become a ninja of the village to become a gennin. To protect all the villagers, in a false hope that they would respect him and acknowledge him for who he is. Not scorn and beat him.

Interesting how in a village of trained assassins a mob could get by with beating a child to death without being seen by the authorities.

Coming to a stop, the mob of people take the mutilated blond and throw him over a fence that says "Training ground 44 Keep Out".

Being half conscious Naruto could hear all of their insults and curses.

"That's what you get demon."

"This is for killing my family"

"Rot in Hell you filthy Demon"

"We are finishing what the Fourth started"

After hitting the other side Naruto heard four more shouts, then a enormous ball of fire came at him and hit him causing an explosion that blew his mangled and malnourished body through the woods.

On impact, Naruto lost consciousness, but his butchered body would continue to slide across the forest ground taking chunks out of him till he finally stopped amidst some large trees.

***Inside Mind Scape***

Naruto finds himself in a sewer. The water is quickly rising. He just lays there unmoving, his once vibrant blue eyes all but dead. No light shining from them.

Laying their Naruto's mind wanders _'wish I was a demon, If I was I would show all of them bastards. I would pay them back tenfold for everything they have done to me. I would show them true terror.'_

Thinking that Naruto got up and started to look around an thought,

'_hmm.. I wonder where I am, I could have swore they through be over a fence into a forest. I know If felt bob wire rip into my back when they slung me over_.' Looking down, Naruto saw the water rising and at the rate the water was rising, if he was in here much longer, he was going to have to swim.

So Naruto goes wading through the sewer looking for a way out when he saw a light. This light burned red and he felt a flurry of dark emotions coming from that area. So he headed straight to it.

After a couple of turns and a lot of walking, Naruto came upon a room with a Giant set of bars going across. Seeing this Naruto wonders where he truly is. He has been in the sewers before, when he has had to outrun a mob, and he knew for a matter of fact that there was nothing like this under the city.

The closer he got in the room he was overwhelmed with feelings of: _Anger_, _Hate_, _Malice_, and _Longing_.

Naruto looked into the cage with dull eyes and saw a shadow move across it. Then a being of monstrous proportions came into his view. A being that resembled a nine tailed fox.

Naruto sat there still looking at the fox with his dead dull eyes. A feeling of envy came over him. Again wishing that he could be like this titanic monster and pay back the ones who had screwed him all of his life.

The Kyubi, as these mortals had named him, just stared at this human. He looked into those dull almost lifeless eyes as the water slowly began to rise. In them he saw similar emotions to himself: _Anger _and _Hate_. For a fleeting second he thought he saw _Longing_ when he gazed upon him.

The Kyubi figured he would be asking a lot of questions, or trembling in fear while standing in his presence. But he just kept standing there, while the water slowly stared to rise and just stared at him. Then His eyes drifted to the seal at the side of the cage and his eyes seemed to harden.

** "SO it seems you have figured it out yourself**." Said Kyubi. Just as he said that the young boys eyes drifted back to him.

" So you were sealed into me. I should have known. It must have been you who was healing me all my life. Through all the beatings, poisons and assassinations attempts." Sad Naruto.

The Kyubi just stood there ** "Yes, your Bastard Yodaime sealed me into when you were not yet a day old. And it is I who have been the one to heal you throughout all of your life."**

'_Considering he is the one who was the reason I was always getting beat it is the least he could have done.' _Thought Naruto '_Though he could have just healed me enough to survive and not healed me enough to make all the pain go away, so I guess I should be a little thankful.'_

Naruto looked around at the slowly rising water and looked to the Kyubi and asked.

"Am I dead?"

The Kyubi looked at him and said "** No your life is slowly fading away. We are in your mind. Unfortunately when your were being attacked some of the mob were ninjas and they, not only went for lethal shots, but used Poison and Chakra draining blades. This seal prevents me from sending enough Yoki through to heal you and the yoki and chakra you have running through your system is getting disrupted and drained by the weapons and poison the ninja used. It would seem as the attackers new of me healing you and did all in their power to make sure you did not come back this time. So right now you are slowly bleeding out and your injuries are taking there toll. "**

Naruto just sat there and thought in anger '_dammit those fucking bastards! Kill me today of all days._' Naruto's anger started to rise his emotions coming through in waves ' _They do everything to ruin my life: the assassinations attempts, the mob beating, trashing my place and overpricing me for molded food. All I wanted was them to accepts me. And the day I go to take my test that would make me a ninja of this village and give me a place in this fucking village, they catch me off guard. Damnit, Damn them, Damn them all. I hope they all rot in Hell. If I cold get out of this I would make them pay. I would bleed them dry making them drown in fear. I would take away their last hopes leaving them with nothing, just as they did me.'_

The Kyubi just sat there seeing and hearing the debate through the boy's eyes and minds. Kyubi was hearing and feeling the rage and growing malice in his container. The water started to boil when his anger and malice was rising, Then it all stopped the water became calm and he saw Naruto looking at the Seal.

Naruto sat there thinking '_If I can't do it, maybe the Kyubi can. All I would have to do is release the seal. The water is rising, which most likely means this is deaths grip getting a hold of me. I am dying anyway, might as well. I just hope he will be able to do it without getting sealed into another soul. Ha, I wonder what they would do if they had to seal him into one of their own spawn.' _Naruto looked at the Kyubi with hope and acceptance.

Praying that the Kyubi would be able to do what he could not. Naruto walked and struggled to the seal and gripped it with one final look at the Kyubi he ripped it off.

*Couple Minutes before*

Kyubi gazed upon this mortal as he was thinking his last thought. Wanting to break from the seal but knowing that he could not. He watched him during his last moment of life. Then he caught track of his final thoughts. And saw the look in his eyes: the look of Hope and Acceptance.

The Kyubi's eyes widened know what would happen if he tried to rip it off. Their souls would be obliterated. With the water rising the boy was getting closer. As he was about to stop the foolish mortal, He felt something that he thought he would never feel again.

He felt the emptiness in him start to pulse. He was an incomplete being and the emptiness that had cursed like a never-ending torture since the separations of the Nine started to pulse. He could feel it like it was calling out to the boy and encouraging him.

Then he watched as the boy ripped the seal off. And everything exploded. Before it all went black he felt a sense of completion, the thing that had been withheld from him since his creation.

*Same Time Real World*

While Naruto was unconscious, he landed and skids across the ground through some trees. His body was bloody and broken. Blood was seeping out of every wound.

The disruption of their solitude and the smell of blood brought many a creature to see what was happening. Predators came from all over the forest to see what was invading their territory. Many species of creatures came.

While the boy was lying there they could since the emotions that were radiating off of him. First he was resigned to his fate and they were getting ready to attack.

Then the body started radiation hate and malice. This stopped the predators in their track until they stopped in a circular pattern around him. Waiting to see what would happen.

When the body's breathing started to slow and the body was turning white from blood loss, something started to happen. The surrounding creatures could sense the resolve that lay in the child.

When the end was almost near, the body exploded in a mass of black energy that enveloped everything in a half-mile radius. Everything that got consumed in the black energy got vaporized and turned into the same energy. Then the dark energy started to grow, twisting and turning till it looked like a giant black tornado. Nothing in its path was able to escape. Anything it touched got consumed and broke down till it too resembled the same substance making the mass constantly grow.

Then the sky darkened and a rip in space opened up, resembling a black void within. The void was black as the deepest depths of night, no light could be seen within.

The rip started to widen, and all the dark energy seem to be draw within. Soon there was nothing left, no life, for whatever the dark energy touch no life remained. It was all gone.

* * *

Animals all over Konoha stopped what they were doing and looked towards the forest of death. Many started whimpering and some just wouldn't move. This astounded the Inuzuka and the Aburame clans' men, whose families had a close relationship with their animals.

Minutes later a scene that had many people astounded occurred. For the people who were close enough to see would never forget what they saw. A tower of black energy erupted from the Forest of Death. It was black as night in the blue sky. From that energy a whirlwind appeared till it looked like a black tornado vaporizing anything within its reach. Till the energy reached it peak. Then the energy seemed to get suck in to what witnesses could only describe as a Black Abyss that appeared within the sky. Till it was all gone.

After seeing this, the Hokage went with multiple Jonins and Squads of Anbu to see what the disturbance. Any who were paired with animal partners were unable to enter the forest, because the animals could sense something the humans couldn't because they would not enter the forest at the time being. Any who tried to force their companions were shocked to see their own partners attack them. This resulted in a few injuries.

After reaching the spot of disturbance, the Hokage and company were shocked at what they found. In the midst of a once lush forest was absolutely nothing. No sounds of life for a mile diameter not even a blade of grass remained. It was all barren the earth itself dried up as if all its minerals had been drained.

"Search the area, I want to know what happened here." Said the Hokage in a strong voice.

He looked around not having a clue what has happened. In all his years he had never seen anything like this. It was unlike any jutsu he had heard of. There were no marks, nothing; it was just barren like there was never life here to begin with. After searching a bit more he heard a call.

"Over here" called an Anbu with a dog face mask.

The Hokage came over and inspected what the Anbu had found. It was chunks of human remains. Bloodied chunks that looked like it got blown through the woods in a straight line toward the cleared area.

The hokage took it all in with an emotionless face, until something caught his eye. Soaked in blood and under a peace of skin and bone was a ripped up peace of, once orange, blood soaked shreds of a jump suit.

When the Aged Hokage saw this his eyes widened, he walked over and leaned down and picked it up.

When the Hokage stood up the aura around him alerted the company of ninja that was with him. All Ninja were aware that this was not the Grandfatherly old man Hokage that he seemed to be.

This was Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage, Professor and God of Shinobi in front of them.

When he stood up the power he was radiating was so potent that it was making some of the weaker ninja have a hard time being able to stand in his presence. He turned on them and when they looked upon him they all could feel the Killing intent pouring off of him in waves.

The shinobi did not know what to do. When he turned on them the look in his eyes was one of uncontrolled fury and vengeance. He pointed to a masked shinobi and said:

"Get this tested, I want to know who these remains belong to. And what happened here." He said pointing to a particular section of remains.

The Hokage then turned to another masked man and said, "Ibiki" a masked man came before him and bowed while taking off his mask. This showed a 6'3 middle-aged man with a bandana on his head and a very distinct scars running across his face. This was Ibiki Morino, Head of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force.

"Get me the every person who saw what happened here. I want the whole story, I don't care how you get them or how you do it, but I want it done." He looked deeper into his eyes and said" By any, means necessary, Ibiki. You may do whatever it takes to get this information"

"Hai Hokage-sama" said the shinobi

With that the Hokage turned and confronted the rest of the men.

"I want you all to search a mile radius of this place, check for any survivors. Search everything, I expect a report on my desk in 3 hours." He looked at all of them and said "Dismissed"

With that all the Ninja blurred out of sight to do their tasks.

* * *

At the end of the day you see the Hokage sitting in his office drinking a saucer of Sake. The day did not go as he hoped.

Initial reports came back and it seemed that civilians and some of His shinobi had taken one Uzumaki Naruto and after a horrible beating had thrown him in the forest of death to die.

He did not want to believe it, but the blood reports came back and it was positively identified as Naruto's.

Before he had time to mourn the passing of the young lad, he was thrown in council meetings to decide what would become of the perpetrators. Since many of the foolish villagers see him as the demon and not the jailer who kept him at bay, and since he was not a ninja; the _esteemed council _decided to go against his wishes, which was executing murders, and ended up letting them all off the hook without any punishment. They would not be punished for murdering a 10-year-old child.

After that, rumors began to spread and before long the whole village was celebrating the _death of the demon_. The murder of an innocent 10-year-old boy was being celebrated.

This is why Sarutobi was sitting in his office, drinking his sake. Feeling all of his age. Staring at the picture of a smiling blond, and feeling the guilt for not taking him in when he was not but an orphan. He looked over at the wall at another smiling blond and let a single tear fall from his eyes. He had failed them both.

* * *

Meanwhile, once the dark energy got completely take in by the tear in space, it went through a portal that opened up in a desolate land. It poured to the other side destroying all that it touched.

The energy started to whip violently, tearing into its surroundings. Boulders were shattered and the remains of a once civilization were completely disintegrated.

Anything that got in its path was destroyed.

About an hour later, the energy started to shrink into a small area, condensing and getting stronger because of it. Getting stronger and darker, the energy started to take a humanoid shape. It was pitch black and it just laid there on the ground.

With a massive pulse that shattered the surrounding ground creating large craters, the remaining energy separated from the entity that lay there on the ground.

Lying in the crater with dark shadows forming around him in the form of a flowing cloak was a humanoid figure that was about 6'6, golden hair that laid past his shoulder with black bordering the tips of the mane.

One of his very distinct features were his 12 golden flowing tails that lay behind him. Running about 6 feet in length with Black tips. Lying beneath him a giant pair of Black Draconic wings that ran 16 feet from tip to tip.

Lastly, the crown like horns that sat upon his head was ivory white with obsidian tips. The 12 deadly spike Horns lay upon his head like a crown would signifying royalty.

* * *

Lying in the crater Naruto could feel an overwhelming amount of energy building up within him.

'_This power, it is like nothing I have ever felt before' Thought _Naruto, in a much deeper voice.

Naruto's mind was hazy, he remembered meeting the Kyubi and then taking off the seal. Next things he knows his body explodes into energy and he could feel soul suspending in what felt like a dark void that was completely void of any life.

It was something he could never have enough word to describe. His body and was destroyed and he could feel his soul in it purist form and the soul and power of the demon Kyubi. He could feel everything about him and the Kitsune.

Then it all started to change. All the energy and the two souls started to meld together causing an influx of power. It felt so uncontrolled everything felt like chaos. He felt like his every essence was being ripped apart and put together again.

It felt like it was going on for an eternity. The pain slowly started to wane away and he felt like everything was coming together. He started to regain a conscious thought and he felt a something that he had never felt before.

He felt completion. Being alone all his life with no one to love him, everyone who met him hating him, he was always alone. He never felt a sense of belonging. Now for the first time in his life, he felt peace.

Unknowingly to Naruto, The Kyubi was felling mostly the same. Since the separation of the Nine, They had all felt a large since of emptiness within them. Their souls were cursed to never feel the sense of completion and belonging again. But at this point in time, Kyubi felt what he never thought he would feel again, He felt whole.

Lying there with his eyes closed Naruto could feel the overwhelming power lying dormant within him. No Aches or pains just pure untainted power running through him.

He reached out with his senses to feel if there was anyone near him, and he could feel nothing but some energy residue that felt synced with his. He let his senses out further and still could not feel anything.

Naruto opened his eyes, which were once an ocean blue that were now a deep feral gold with black slits, and what he saw shocked him He took in his changes. The extra appendages his age, height and his mind felt so clear. He took in his appearance in stride. He took note of everything and he had to admit to himself, he loved the changes.

He then turned and took in his surroundings.

All around him was what looked like a Wasteland. All rocks and stone, It looked like there was no life here. He could see what looked to be destroyed ruins of some ancient civilization. Where once something prospered, was covered in death.

The sky was as red as blood, and the moon looked much bigger here then he had ever seen before. It gave off an eerie glow that seem to comfort him.

This was not Konoha, wherever he was, it was not anywhere near Fire Country, that he new for sure.

He kept gazing at his surrounding when he felt a tickle in his mind.

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling and when he did he felt an influx of memories overtake him by the millions.

He saw this wasteland that had no life full of creatures that were living their everyday life. He saw many of different sizes and shapes. He saw memories after memories. Many filled with fighting and battles. Fight for power, for supremacy, and some tales of glory. He saw a living Makai, many battle for power and some living in peace then he saw it fall in ruin from one demons lust for power.

That's when it all changed, there was no more battles, the mind of the being he saw through seemed to be consumed with desire to attain something he never could then all their was, was a slaughter. He saw it kill everything in its path thousands of memories all flowing through him at one moment. Till it all ended, when controlled by blood lust and weakened from centuries of battle, a mortal sealed the creature. The next memory was of the creature feeling an unbearable pain and its Soul being separated. The last thing it felt was its power being separated in nine different beings.

If it weren't for his change, if Naruto were still mortal, he would not be able to take all of it at one time. All the memories and the emotions that ruled the creature, what made him who he was all displayed before him. They would consume a weaker being; but He was no longer a mortal human or a regular demon. He had ascended past humanity and to the pinnacle of the demonic chain. Naruto had become a DEVIL.

When Naruto and the Kyubi merged something extraordinary happened. Instead of both consciousness's disappearing to created a new one. Naruto filled the emptiness in Kyubi that had been there sense the separation of the Nine from the Jubi. He took the memories of the beast and absorbed all its knowledge but left the consciousness of the Kyubi intact.

In trade off all of Yoki of the Kyubi was used and altered in the ascending of Naruto into a Devil. Kyubi was once a powerful demon who could strike terror in mortals, but whose life was void of meaning. One who lived a cursed life a life of meaningless existence whose whole being felt like it was being sucked into deaths void, yet never getting the peace of death.

Now the once great demon was whole once again. This once human child had broken the curse that had plagued him for over millennium. He had replaced the once void and merged with him. And had transcended the boundaries of the Demons to become a Devil.

Now instead of a meaningless existence The Kyubi could feel all of what this now Devil could. They were separate, in consciousness yet their Souls linked.

Naruto once again opened his eyes and when he did he no longer saw a lifeless land with not future, He saw a land long since passed.

With that thought he closed his eyes again and entered his mind. Where his mind was once a sewer, it was now a calm white desert. Calm and quiet as a winter night.

In the midst of his vision was the Kyubi He was no longer a giant fox, he stood right below eye level to Naruto. When Naruto looked at him, he could feel a connection to him. They had merged, but their consciousness's had remained separate. Naruto could sense the Kyubi as he could him.

Then the Kyubi did something that even shocked the young Devil, he tilted his head and bowed in respect. Naruto looked at him and gave him a nod of understanding. Right afterword's, the Kyubi collapsed into a peaceful slumber.

During the slumber of the Kitsune, Naruto stood among the white sands in all of his devilish glory. Peering into the sands, Naruto caught glimpses of the Kyubi's life, for each granule represented a memory.

While staring into the sand, he could feel the void that had plagued Kyubi all those years, the emptiness that the Kyubi had been cursed with. It had affected him more than anything else could. The void in the bijus life was like a black whole sucking away his very being, driving him mad from the never ending years of torture. He looked a few more over before glancing a peacefully slumbering Kyubi before exiting his mind.

When Naruto exited his mindscape he had a sense something was calling him. He spread out his senses and again all he could feel was some remain energy that was in sync with him, nothing more. He gazed into the depths of Makai, searching for what was calling him.

Feeling a slight pull on his awareness, Naruto decided to follow it and to see where it would lead him. Through all of the memories of the Jubi, he had not felt anything like this.

All through his travel, he could see what is and what once was.

There was no life there, but he could see where civilizations once were. plains of fire, deep Oceans as black as night, Frozen tundra, Mountains that reached high up into the blood red sky holes burrowed in them where colonies of demons once lived, he even cam across once grand temples where other demons once dwelled and sectors full of life. A home of once billions, now void of anything.

With a clear mind Naruto could see the stupidity of the once great Jubi for what he did. _' To wipe out your one species, down to the last child, all for power. Jubi you're a disgrace to demon kind, no better then the mortal humans.'_ Thought Naruto as he was inspecting the latest area he was in.

Through the hours of running at top speed, Naruto was getting more disgusted as he went. The memories he got of the slaughter whenever he passed a different settlement were enough to make his blood boil.

His temper was starting to rise and when he passed a particular settlement in the once luscious forest his bloodlust started to pour out in waves.

This particular settlement came with its own set of memories. It was one of a certain breed of demon that was a more peaceful feline race. They were one of the few remaining demons at the time that were known to be able reproduce regularly. They had a whole clan and many children.

The memory flashed before Naruto's eyes of the Jubi slaughtering every last member of the once peaceful clan, down to the last child.

When his bloodlust started to rise higher and he felt it was going to consume him, he felt a pull and he started to get engulfed in a flurry of black flames that burned hotter than a thousand suns. Within the flames he disappeared and when he surfaced, he was in a sea of those very same flames.

Naruto looked around, and all he could see were those same flames, rising up high into the sky.

When he started to walk, the flames parted and revealed a path. He followed the path for miles till he came to an end and before him stood a castle of monstrous proportions.

In front of Naruto stood a structure that baffled even him, a human turned Devil. In all the memories he had never seen anything that came close to this.

He did recall an old legend that the Devils had a place referred to as the Devils Realm, but it was just a legend hidden away only to appear when a new Devil had ascended. In front of him stood a castle that reached high up into the red sky.

Surrounded by an ocean of black fire, The Castles was as big as a village and some of its towers peaks seemed to reach over a thousand feet. The flames were as far as the eye could see and the far edges of the castle were too far to see, even with his newly acquired Devil Eyes.

Naruto could see numerous spear like protrusions coming from the castle. Many different sizes, some were quite large while others. Were smaller. The look it gave with the black fire and the red sky was truly magnificent.

Naruto just stood there and gazed upon the castle'_ Seems the legend was true; this whole area, everything that is engulfed in black flames, must be the Devil's Realm. I would never have dreamed it would be so immense. This is the size of a ninja village. Thousands could live in here.'_

While Naruto was standing there the sea of flames started to divide and crawl upward while reaching higher and higher into the air making a giant size path way to the front of the Castle.

When Naruto reached the Castle, the sight that he gazed upon amazed him, the giant doors resembled a Giant Skull of some Monstrous being, the skull door was big enough to allow passage to something as big as the Kyubi before the merge.

The Giant Skulls mouth was beginning to open to allow passage to Naruto. Slowly it opened and Naruto could see It Giant teeth starting to sink below the sea of flames. The teeth themselves were the size of buildings. When the Jaws of the Skull were finally opened, Naruto was allowed access to the realm.

When passing through the Skull Naruto had an odd feeling of awareness throughout the realm. Even though this was his first time entering, he could almost feel it. He started walking and he took in his surroundings.

The ground was made form black obsidian. It covered everything creeping all the way up the giant pillars that spread and made archway leading in different directions. The arches were extremely large allowing access to many a kind of races.

Running the edges of the floor and ceiling were Green flames that gave of a vibrant light. These lights gave off light that even brightened the deepest of obsidian corridors. Leaving the shadows where the lights did not reach that made up the structure of the realm.

Naruto started walking for he still felt the same pull that had been plaguing him since he first ascended.

As he was following the pull, Naruto was unable to see much of the Castle. What he was able to see was many chambers laid throughout. He passed staircases that reached as high as the walls leading to many more floors. The areas where Naruto ventured seem intact, but further off, the castle seemed to be falling in on itself.

Then Naruto made it to a door that seemed to pulse when he came to it. This door was made from the light of many colors. But throughout the door was a multitude of colors, some he could not recognize even with all the memories that he had obtained.

'_This door, almost seems to be alive'_ thought Naruto.

These color seemed to be alive and made intricate runes and patterns all throughout seemingly making a portal. A portal that pulsed greater as he approached and seemed to be calling to him, as Naruto walked through the portal he appeared in a large area.

The area Naruto Appeared in was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It was a black void, with the same multitude of colors, which he saw, was energies and were streaming all around him.

'_What is this place, it seems like I am just floating here.'_ Thought Naruto

Then he took a closer look and the energies seem to be fading a dulling. Like they were dying. Looking deeper Naruto felt a pressure there.

'_This place seems to be dying, just like the rest of this world.' _

Concentrating on that pressure, Naruto seem to float to it. When he came to a stand still he saw a stone. It was about 8 inches in diameter; it was the deepest shade of obsidian. It seemed to be absorbing the energies that were floating around.

Though it was absorbing the energies, it seemed to be fading. As Naruto stood there watching the stone fade away, he felt the pull again. Staring at the stone fading, Naruto felt a huge sense of dread.

'_Why do I feel an uncontrolled sense of dread? It seems like it is getting stronger the more it seems to fade.'_ Noticing the lights almost gone and the stone fading, Naruto did something that seemed to happen on instinct.

Naruto started to unleash his power. All that was bottled up in him since he had ascended. He started let it pour out of him like water let loose from a dam. He put all his energies into it, unleashing all his Yoki into his surroundings. Trying to stop this dread that had overcome him.

'_I don't know why but I have a uncontrolled feeling like I have to do this'_ thought Naruto.

When Naruto Unleashed his power, the Yoki was flaring uncontrollably lashing out at everything it could reach, then it seem to be drawn into the obsidian stone. Everything Naruto was unleashing was being pulled and absorbed into the stone.

While the stone was absorbing Naruto's Yoki It started to levitate closer to him. Then it stated to change. Where it was once around stoned with chipped edges from it fading, not it started to mold and change from the energies it was absorbing.

It changed into the shape of marquise with the size of about 3 inches.

Watching the stone change Naruto's sense of Dread started to wane.

' _It seems that the stone is using my Yoki to change and to revive its self. I wonder what this is. Again my memories have nothing on this. There is still a lot for me to learn here.'_ as soon as Naruto thought that the marquise shaped stone started to pulse. Its pulse was in rhythm with Naruto's.

Staying in rhythm the stone started to descend to face level with Naruto. There it slowly came closer till it was touching the front of Naruto's Black tipped horn. With a slight movement the stone seemed to be absorbed into Naruto's Horn.

When the stone entered the horn it gave one final pulse, this pulse released all the energies it had consume from Naruto. The pulse gave off a wave of black energy that shattered the void Naruto was within. The black Yoki carried on and travel throughout all of Makai. Blanketing all the reaches of the realm.

When Naruto opened his eyes he was no longer in the void, he was sitting on a throne that seemed to be made of many bones that seemed to be shined to perfection. It was shaped in a high back position with bones protruding outward past where his hands lay. Above the headrest lay 12 Bone spear coming from the throne. It was on an elevated part of the Chamber sitting at a slightly higher elevation then the rest of the room.

Sitting there, Naruto reigned in his demonic power, letting some of his demonic traits vanish: his tails slowly started to meld back with him, then his wings and lastly his horns; one at a time, the they were absorbed back into him. When all was finally done, the heart of Makai sat in the midst of his forehead. Its Obsidian colors, seemingly devouring the light itself.

He sat there and sifted through a ton of information that seemed to have come from the stone.

'_So the stone is the heart of Makai, the very core of the realm, it seems it needs the energies of the inhabitants to sustain itself that is why the realm looked so dead. Without any energy, it was slowly dyeing. When it bonded with me, it took all the energy it had absorbed from me and released it into Makai, feed it the energy.' _While Naruto sat there and his face changed _'It also seems that I can feel everything in the realms. Through the heart I am connected to all of Makai itself.'_

Naruto sifted through much information, Information that had only been known by a few.

* * *

Throughout the millenniums, few had ever bonded with the Heart. For those who did had to transcend demons and be something more. They were Devils.

Devils were beings that were able to break the chains that tied a Demon down and Ascend to become a higher being.

Because of this ascension, they were able to bond with the heart of Makai with this bonding, came great power: The very power over life and death itself.

Demons are natural warriors. Many love to fight, but some take pleasure in other fields. Very few demons are able to reproduce. For a demon to produce it would have to forgo his natural instincts and find a mate and go through a ritual to bond them. With the gestation period lasting into years for stronger demons and vicious nature of most, it is very rare to see demonlings. Though the occasion has happened where species of demons have come together to raise their young.

But with the bonding to the heart, and power over life and Death, Devils have the power to be able to create armies of demons. They have can have power over the very soul itself.

Devils could create demons by multiple ways.

One way to create demons is by Spawning. Spawning is mixing the essence of life and a Devils seed into another being to create a demon.

If a Devil Spawns with a human, the fetus grows in the womb at an accelerated rate. The demonling survives off of the soul of its host, draining and devouring the soul. When impregnated, the human does not know what it is carrying, for the devils seed lets off an illusion where not even a demon can penetrate. At the final moment right before birth when the demonling drains the last of the soul it devours the innards of its host. At that moment, the illusion breaks, from the outside it looks like a perfectly health person drains away in an instant into a mummified husk with an engorged stomach before combusting into flames. The flame is the demonling being transported to Makai. This creates a Minion, a non-rank demon. Not very intelligent and having low cognitive abilities, but follow orders and are strong in their particular fields. Depending on the host and its energies different kind of minions can be created different subspecies having different abilities and cognitive awareness it is possible for a minion to evolve into another kind of demon. The gestation period depends on the soul, but tends to average from 1-3 weeks depending on the strength of the soul the minion is devouring.

If a Devil is to spawn with another demon he can create many a demonling. The female demons have ways to give the fetuses more life energy by devouring it from others, which creates stronger and smarter demons. Though do to the process of Spawning, the demons tend to be lower rank of that particular species of demon. All starting out at the bottom, but having the potential to rise through the ranks or evolve to another species, they will all end up being whatever breed of demon the Devil spawns with. The gestation period for the female demon depends on the power of her soul. The amount of Demonlings she can conceive also depends on the breed of demon.

Another way is by breeding with ones mate. For the few demons that take mates, they mark each other by injecting their Yoki into one another, which binds them together. A devil when mating can send copious amount of Yoki and life energy with his seed through the mate mark to create off spring that would be mixture between the two. The female would also have to be pouring her Yoki through his seal as well. These offspring would be true heirs to the both, for producing offspring between mates of any demon kind is a very rare and magical thing. It has been known for certain demons to take human mates in the past, creating Hanyou, but that in itself was very rare and far in between.

A special way to create a demon, is by completely destroying the souls of many and infusing yoki and life energy thus creating something a new. When done to humans, due to it being a conjunction of souls, the result would be a lower rank demon not independent of its own thoughts and only following orders , it will have no memories. If done with the souls of beings other than humans, they will be more primal and follow the will of their master not having any human characteristics. Due to such weak souls of many and the synch in energies and the power needed, it is very rare that this method would work. To work in both cases, yoki infusion would have to be very immense and the souls being used would have to be in some way synced with each other in order for the fusion to work.

The final way is by converting a mortal human's immortal soul into one of a demon.

The Immortal soul, one that moves on within hours after its mortal body dies. Some stay behind longer from regret or need of something done. But most move on at the moment of death, unable to be touched after that point.

A demon can sense the soul of mortals and can devour them when they are still in their mortal body or before they move on to sustain themselves; But a Devil has a way of stealing the very for all of eternity.

By a mortal willingly offering their life force to a Devil, the Devil has command of that soul for all eternity. When a mortal willingly gives **any** of their essence to a Devil that grants a devil unrestricted access to mark the soul, thus signing their soul away

This in itself is has its own difficulty, Devils generate such an atmosphere around mortals that their basic primal instincts fear them, telling them to run away and escape. Not accepting any offer they may give. This is where some Devils make contracts in order to entice the mortal souls. When a Devil makes a contract with his own Yoki that binds the soul of a mortal to him and he is bound to fulfill the contract.

Many have done it in the past in payment for something they desired, many a mortal have thought it a joke and unknowingly signing their soul away, but when one sells their soul to a devil, their very being belongs to him.

If a mortal signs their souls away, a Devil can do what he wants with them. Because they are connected to a Devil they can go to Makai where they will be forever bound to their master. The taint of the devils mark that will appear on the soul, will bind them together, it will influence the soul to the will of its master.

The more souls a Devil has to him, the more power he gains. For they are all connected to him.

* * *

After accessing this information Naruto stood up from his bone throne, his Shadow cloak start to wave around bending to the will of its master.

A Smile crept up on his face, showing canine fangs protruding from his lips.

'_So there is a way to rebuild Makai, It seems like I finally have a purpose. Finally those impudent mortals will do something worthy with their worthless existence. Their souls will bring the birth of a new Makai.'_ Thought Naruto with an evil laugh.

Remembering the sense of energy from when he first woke up.

"**Come forth"** said Naruto with his outstretched clawed hand.

In the giant throne room Naruto was in, a dark energy seemed to appear before him. Inside he could feel the conjunction of thousands of essences. They were all primal without form.

Smiling, he remembered he was in a forest at the time of ascension, and this must have been the souls and life energy of all the living creatures around him at the time mixed with his.

With one final raise of his hand he said **"Devils Decree: be reborn in darkness and take life."**

With that the mass amount of energy started to form and solidify into numerous shapes and sizes about 2 score of creatures started to appear.

What Naruto saw made the smile on his face grow and his gold eyes shine brighter than before. The Demons before him were not only created from the souls of the creatures all the creatures, but from the life essence from everything in the radius of his ascension. Toppled with the enormous amount of power that was released in the ascension, the demons were far greater than any Devil could hope to create using this particular method also gaining special traits from their origin of creation.

Starting at his right, there were a dozen Insects like demons. The Hydralisk They varied in size, but the biggest was about 18 feet in length from tip of tail to head. 12 feet of it was a centipede like body that was covered in brown spines and scales. From there the body changes to look more alien like, the muscles get thicker and the spines coming up the back get bigger and bigger till it reaches the shoulders where they are about 3 ft in length It has a set of arms that at where the elbow would be the carapace thickens and coming from the wrists is three brown like claws. The front of its head is small and it has 2 mandibles that each has a giant fang on them. Lastly the back of their heads round out where it sticks back in a triangle shape that reaches about 3 ft. They were slow due to weighing around one thousand pounds, but they were strong, were able to burrow and had great accuracy shooting their spines that covered various parts of their bodies at enemies.

Next to the Hydralisk, were a dozen Nargacuga. It starts out with a black panther like body with the head of a bat that has glowing red eyes, it also has large jaded teeth. Running down from its head to its spine is black fur, where the rest of its body is covered in black scales. When it walks, it spreads its legs out where from the elbow down to it clawed paw, the Nargacuga has membrane that expends out about 2 feet with spines that run through the middle and outer edges allowing it to spread out like a bats wings. Lastly its tail is shaped more like a snake were the last half have spines and barbs that it is able to harden and lengthen.

Beside the Nargacuga were a dozen of waist high blood red canine Hellhounds. They had red sinister corded muscled skin that crossed their whole body. Angular muscled body weighing at around 180 pounds each, there ears were angular and had jaws filled with large, sharpened protruding teeth. They also yellow glowing demonic eyes with flames that seemed to flow over there bodies.

Lastly to the left of the Hellhounds and were closest to Naruto was 4 feline/Reptillia Hybrids. These creatures were shaped like a very large panther. They had diamond hard scales that covered their whole bodies. They were angled like spines over the whole body and were black in color. When agitated, or excited they turned as red as blood. They also had silver eyes that could pierce mortals to their very souls. They were 12 feet from the tips of their tails to the head and weighed around six hundred pounds. They had natural mastery over both fire and darkness. They were a new species entirely that would come to be known as the Shadow Ligers or The Devils Shadow.

Looking over all his creations, Naruto smile widened. With his power running through them, he could feel a connection to all of them. All the creatures bowed recognizing their master before them and waited for instructions.

Knowing it was time to start with his plan Naruto sat down and thought.

'_Before I can go forth with my plans, I have to know the status of both Makai and of the mortal realm. I will have to send these young demons on scouting missions. I have to know what is going on before I can make a play and start rebuilding Makai.' _

With that thought, Naruto turn to the demons and said, " Before we go forth will my plans I need to know the statuses of both realms. I want both Nargacuga and hell hounds to go to the mortal realm and reconnaissance for me. Once you have scoured all the lands I will be able Scry and see it from here within the shadows and flames. I want you to take inventory of everything. Keep your ears open for any news of any demon kind out there and be careful of the ninja villages, each of you would measure up to a jonin in strength, but I don't want you to be discovered. Remain undetected" Naruto then turned to the Hydralisk "I want all Hydralisks to cover all of Makai. I can feel all energies in this realm, but with life being gone for so long, much escapes my field of vision. Search for anything of value that might come in handy and take notice of everything. I want to know where everything stands after millennia of no life." Said Naruto

He gave one last look and said "**Go Forth**" Naruto released a spurt of energy and the sea of black flames opened up and traveled high in the sky making a pathway to appear. At the same time, a black rip in space appeared. With this, the Hydralisks went through the paths that lead through the sea of black flame to Makai, and the Hellhounds and Nargacuga went through the rip in space to the Mortal realm.

With that done, Naruto looked upon the last remaining demon which he was very intrigued by. They were a new species altogether. The others he had scene in his visions of the past from both the heart and the Jubi, but he had yet to see creature like these. That put a smile one his face. He took another look at them and said:

"Stay close for further orders, once the others return we will plan from there." The felines seemed to understand as they walked closer to his throne and lay down in a protective position around him.

Now that, that was accomplished, Naruto had to wait before he could plan his next move. Naruto could steel feel the Kyubi in the back of his mind, Sleeping peacefully, It had been a long time since the old fox had any since of peace and now that he did, he generated a aura of contentment.

Naruto sat relaxed on his throne as he contemplated what to do next.

'_I wonder what I can do about the Kyubi, he has no body, and the merger between the two of us was permanent. I got all his power in the exchange I filled the emptiness with his soul by him merging with mine. Hmmm. I wonder, even though we are merged, we still have separate consciousness. I am also connected to the heart of Maki. This is where the Devils realm is, whenever I am here in this realm I can feel all of Makai this is where it is the strongest, the center of everything. I wonder If I could release Kyubi from within my mind within the devils realm, we would still be connected telepathically and feel and see what the other saw, but it would give Kyubi a sense on independence once again.' _ With this thought, Naruto went thinking a way to release Kyubi.

Going into his mindscape, Naruto sifted through some more of Kyubi's memories. When he found the name and saw how Kyubi was not his name but a title Inspiration struck him.

With the power of ascension and being connected to the heart of Makai, Naruto had an extent of power over life and death.

With that in mind Naruto went forth and started to summon copious amounts of Life energy and Yoki while concentrating on his bonds to both Kyubi and Devils realm with his medium being the Heart that was imbedded in hid forehead. With a final burst of energy Naruto yelled:

"**Come forth Kurama." **With that said the image of a Nine tailed fox appeared before him. He was just as he was in the desert in his mind. Standing at around 6'5 in, though he was still slumbering like he last saw him.

With that expenditure of energy Naruto sat down in his throne. From living his mortal life to ascending and bonding with Kurama, traveling Makai, reliving thousands of years of memories, Bonding with the heart which in turn drained him of almost all of his energy to jump start the recuperation of Makai, for he was the only living creature to draw energy from to support the realm, then creating two score demons and feeling a connection to all of them, and finally ripping the consciousness of Kurama out of himself and then bonding it to not only himself but the Devils Realm with no recuperation time and not being at full power: he needed to rest.

The mental and physical strain was immense and with not being fully powered and having gathered no souls, it was all up to him. Naruto sat back and closed his eyes and rested, feeling his Yoki steadily rebuilding, he rested and recuperated his strength, for tomorrow he would plan and then go forth with his plans.

* * *

AN: Look on Profile for pics of different characters/ creatures. Will put up whenever I find specific pictures that resembles characters.


	2. Knowledge

**Devil's Ascension**

* * *

Disclaimer

It is Rated M for a reason. This will be a_** Darker**_ Naruto story. It will have a Harem, Blood, Torture, Naruto will not be a happy go lucky idiot like cannon portrays him as. It will be AU and OOC. Some will be same. I will not follow cannon. Some timeline stuff will be same, but it will be changed a lot. This is a fictional story; I have crossover ideas, but not any exact crossover where it connects with another universe.

I am writing this while working and going to school full time, so I may not update as often as I like. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Ideas are also welcomed. I already have plot and changes in mind, but I am open to ideas.

**I take no Credit for Naruto or any Characters that I may bring from other shows or games. The credit goes to their creators. I am just using characters, species or partial ideas already stated. Just because you see a creature that was on something else does not mean it has the same history that you saw it with before, the history will be changed to go with my story, unless stated otherwise. If any writer sees some of my work and thinks I am stealing his Ideas and I have read their stories before, I will be happy to give credit for fueling my imagination.**

**Naruto, Bleach, Monster Hunter, Avatar, Starcraft, Dark Stalkers, Galaxy Quest, Over Lord, Inuyasha, World of War Craft, Diablo, Riddick, Darker Than Black, Claymore, Beowolf, Yu Yu Hakusho, Halo, Clash Of The Titans, Witch Blade, Pokemon, Pokegirl, Mythologies—Norse/Greek,Roman,Celtic,Native American, etc/…..are areas where I got some of my ideas and am thinking about They may not be exact, but they will be noticeable. I have not played the games, just got ideas of creature from them. I OWN NONE OF THEM.**

I have Never Written a story before. I have been working on this one for a while now. I have read hundreds of Naruto stories of all kinds. If some parts are inconsistent I do apologies I am new to this. Some grammar problems will be present no doubt. My first story.

Like I said I have read many stories and with FF there is only so much you can do that is completely original, so some stuff may have been done before. There is only so many ways you can turn a story.

Many things may be changed. I may accelerate some proceeding while holding back others. Some Characters will be ooc. I have not seen all the anime or read the manga so don't be surprised if many things are different and not identical to others. I am looking on Narutopedia and fining characters from the past and ones that are not well known in this story. This IS A Different Story, It is not the Naruto one that everyone else knows, I am only taking characters and world but making different plot.

I Welcome Advice and your input. If you have ANY Creative Ideas of creatures to use in this may they be from any of the options previously stated, new idea, or Just a random pick that you saw and thought might be cool. Give me a shout, I welcome it. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM WELCOMED.

* * *

**Devil's Ascension Chapter 2**

Flicking open were a pair of Golden slit eyes. It had been about six hours since he sat there to rest. It was not a sleep, more like a trance, he could still feel his surrounding, but he was using it to rebuild his Yoki reserves. Naruto flared his senses to feel what was going on in Makai. He could feel the Hydralisks still scouring Makai and his feline shadows were still protectively lying around him. Lastly was Kurama, he was still slumbering peacefully by him not waking since the separation.

Looking upon Kurama, Naruto used their link to telepathically nudge him and said _'Kurama Awaken' _

With that, the Nine tailed fox slowly started to move. Standing up, the fox had a perplexing look on his face. He remembered the ascension and lying in the sand and having a peaceful slumber, but this was all new to him. Kurama took in his surroundings and what he saw truly shocked him.

The were no longer in their minds, Naruto was sitting on a elevated throne and had his demonic traits reeled in though he did have some stone imbedded in his head and sitting around him in a distinct manner were 4 feline/Reptillia like demons.

Before he could ask what had happened in his slumber, Kurama felt a pressure on his mind, and then Naruto sent the memories of what had transpired in the time that he was slumbering out.

The Look Naruto saw on the Kurama's face when he was overseeing his past memories was priceless and brought a smirk to his face. It was not every day you could surprise a thousand year old demon with the accomplishments you did in one day. And the enlarged eyes on the fox's face were very entertaining to see at the least.

Having just seen all the memories the Kyubi was shocked. What Naruto had done should not have been at all possible, even for a Devil. The amount of Yoki he used in such a short time was more than twice the jubi had as a whole and his reserves were not even full.

It was truly astounding at how powerful this young Devil was. Not to mention the way he went in releasing him should not have even been possible. He would have had to been truly proficient and in sync with both life and death energies, and have a very strong connection to both him and the new realm. For just ascending, the potential this Devil had made him shiver in excitement.

"What do you desire of me, my Lord?" asked Kurama, while putting his front legs forward and bowing his head in a submissive position. The respect he was giving Naruto was not respect one gives to a being who is much more powerful then him, but one that is give in Loyalty. Kurama was showing in unyielding devotion to his Lords wishes.

Seeing this Naruto waved his hand in a way that told the Kyubi not to bow. With that, the Kyubi walked forward to the front of the throne and sat down next to Naruto.

"You have seen my memories, so all we have to do is wait till the reconnaissance teams arrive so we can make out plans. Kurama, I released you from my mind, but you are only able to inhabit Makai. We are telepathically linked and will be able to see and feel what the others do, but you are more spirit than form. Inside Devils realm you will be as you are now being able to move and feel by drawing strength through devils realm and me, through the rest of Makai, your form will not hold and will be only spirit and you will not be able to cross over to the mortal realm. Due to the Merger, and the separation from the nine, my powers over life and death only go so far. Maybe in the future I will be able to get you a permanent body." Stated Naruto.

Hearing this Kurama was truly happy. Since the split each of the nine were never solid, just entities of pure Yoki. Even if he was to live in this realm forever, it was truly worth the trade.

Sitting in a comfortable silence, Both Naruto and Kurama could hear the sound of a Hydralisk approaching. Naruto looked on as the largest of all the Hydralisk approached.

Said Creature came forth and started speaking in its tongue. It sounded like hissing and growling, it came out sharply due to the creature mandibles. Understanding what was being said, but not in the mood to wait, Naruto used his connection with the creature and invaded his mind to see for himself.

Felling his lords presence in his mind, the demon bowed and waited.

While sifting through the memories of the Hydralisk, and seeing state of Makai compared to his other memories, Naruto knew there was going to be a lot of work to be done before he could start refilling Makai and creating his army of denizens. The size of Makai was immense; it was easy three times larger than the mortal realm.

"I see, everything is in ruins, even the caves and burrows that were used as nests. Either by Jubi's rampage or time itself it is all gone. I want you to concentrate on the Inside of the Mountains where the forest of the Demon Fruit once was. The Catacomb Mountains. Clear it out and get it ready. It will have to be regrown before we can start to rebuild. It will take time to get it all done, but I want all of you working on it. The sooner you get finished the sooner our plans can come to fruition." With that, the Hydralisk left and went back to relay orders to the rest of the swarm.

Naruto sat there and thought of the forest of the demon fruit. It was as its name implied, it was sustenance for the demons of this realm. Demons were much hardier than mortals, living for eternity till killed, but the still needed some sort of sustenance to survive.

They fed off the souls, energies, and flesh of humans, animals, and their fellow demons to survive. With humans being the fleeting and emotional things they were, they were easier prey. Some demons started to crave distinct kinds of energy like: love, hate, sorrow, Lust, power, virgins, and some didn't discriminate and just ate all or mortals as a whole.

The Forest of the Demon fruit was a forest that resided in the catacombs of a hollowed out mountain. Made from Devils magic, it used the blood and energies and souls from humans to grow. For each kind of energies, a certain tree grew with a unique fruit that that when ripe was full of the same energies.

Over the millennia, demons would drag the soul and bodies of humans here to rejuvenate the soil and help the trees to grow more potent and not wither and die. A human soul could not live in Makai without being marked by a Devil, but demons could drag them down and feed them to the forest before they were completely obliterated. The area where the forest resided was inescapable for souls and had a unique ability to keep the soul alive and stationary for a time giving the land enough time to absorb its essence. With no one to feed the forest, it died like the rest of Makai.

With Naruto's energy spread throughout Makai, the realm was starting to repair itself. Now he needed to find an abundance of live humans and feed them to the forest.

While Naruto was contemplating this, Kurama was having his own train of thoughts. He was thinking back on his time on the mortal realm. Coming to a conclusion to his own thought he looked to Naruto and said.

"We will need to have the Forest full and structures built before you can start creating more demons and raising an army. Different breeds are going to have to live based on certain requirements. When you start gathering souls and turning humans. They will need a place to reside and energy to live on." Said Kurama. Then more seriously he said with a sneer. " With the prejudice humans have to anything abnormal, the demonlings will not be able to hunt until they are strong enough to blend in and protect themselves. If humans suspect we are among them, the young and the weaker ones will not be able to survive."

Naruto listened to Kurama's advice and said:

"Yes our first priority will be making Makai inhabitable again, as soon as the forest ground is clear, I will start collecting the humans to feed to it." With that an evil smile came to his face and is eyes shine a more sinister gold before chucking darkly" and I know the perfect place to get them, I did say I would make them pay in the worst way possible, what better way then being fed to my demonling and make all of Makai prosper."

With that Naruto and Kurama planned on what needed to be done. As soon as the Forest ground was cleared Naruto would start gathering the different humans to fertilize the different trees. Kurama would stay in the Castle and instruct the Hydralisks on where to start clearing next. Naruto and Kurama are connected telepathically so whatever one learned, so did the other.

"I will have to start gathering souls as well, as of now Makai is drawing only off of my power to replenish itself, It needs sources of different kinds to fully replenish" summed Naruto.

"Maybe it would be wise to start spawning with some humans or demons if you could gather the right souls. They would not need much sustenance and could start replenishing the land. With the rate they are spawned, we could have a sizable force within months. If you were to spawn with humans, we could have many minions within a short time and the work power of them would not go amiss. Also if you were to turn some female demons, you could have them spawning as well. It will take time to train them and get them ready for their new life." Said Kurama

" Yes maybe your right, I will keep an eye out for the right souls to help spawn demonlings while I am gathering. Once we have a sizable amount of minions to help the others, I will start hunting stronger souls, Souls that will make good demons and bring a new age to Makai."

* * *

Six days had passed since our Devil ascension and the young Lord had been familiarizing himself with every part of his realm both the castle and of all Makai. He found armories, battle arenas, bedchambers, and places of once beautiful gardens; Naruto covered every inch of the castle and found it had everything he would ever need. Much of the castle had collapsed upon itself during the years like the rest of Makai; though the areas closest to where the heart used to lay was the only part that stood without any flaw.

Naruto spent a many hours in the remains of the Devils Personal libraries familiarizing himself with many famous demons of the past and of a few devils. Learning the history that once made the realm great. Hearing of both Demon and Devil that was light and dark. Seeing what it once was only made the desire to bring forth a new age greater. He would need powerful souls to do this, he new that, Souls that would not be taken so easily, souls that he would have to manipulate to acquire. Naruto would learn from the mistakes of the Denizens of Makai's past and usher a new age free from them. But that was not for now, that was for another time.

Being bonded with the heart of Makai, Naruto was able to travel to any part of the realm with a blink of an eye. He traveled every part familiarizing him with all the different sectors that would one-day hold the new residents of the realm. The climates and scenery were once different based on what could live there. Now all of Makai still looked dead. For now any new residence would stay within the castle walls, but one day it would all be filled again. One day Makai would once again return to its glory.

No Matter where Naruto went, the four Hybrids were at his side, either residing in his shadow or walking behind him, they stood with him. Though Naruto did not show it, their loyalty to him was touching. Because of this, he named them Shadow Ligers but also called them his Devils Shadow since they seem to always be in his shadows.

Sitting once again in his throne, His shadows hidden away, Kurama walked in with a smile on his face, having felt what he did and his excitement Naruto knew what was coming.

Walking to Naruto, Kurama bowed and said:

"My Lord, the Catacomb Mountains where the forest once was has been cleared and is ready for resurrecting and planting. Once you have the right amount of sacrifices, the ritual can be enacted to make it grow once again."

Already knowing this from their link, Naruto just nodded. He was ready to get started, he would need hundreds of humans to enact the ritual, too many to take from one spot and with his reconnaissance team still in the mortal realm, learning everything there was to know, he would have to go with the knowledge he and Kurama had before the ascension.

With a quick turn of his lips Naruto gave one last nod to Kurama before making a rip in space and walking through the dark void.

Though the mortals did not know it, after this, the mortal realm would never be the same again. The Devil they created would not only rebuild Makai, but also would pay them back for what they did to him and strike true terror in the hearts of man once again.

**_(AN: _**I appreciate the support and the reviews I have gotten so far. The first chapter I posted was going to be split up, but I decided to go ahead and post it all together. If I wait to post large chapters it will take longer in between uploads. I am posting what I have ready right now, let me know if you all would rather wait for larger chapters or get them smaller and quicker. I should have another chapter posted within a few days, I already have a few written they are just needing to be edited before I can post them. Enjoy and don't forget to review.**_)_**


	3. Revenge & Rebirth of the Demon Fruit

_**Devil's Ascension**_

* * *

Disclaimer

It is Rated M for a reason. This will be a_** Dark**_ Naruto story. It will have a Harem, Blood, Torture, Naruto will not be a happy go lucky idiot like cannon portrays him as. It will be AU and OOC. Some will be same. I will not follow cannon. Some timeline stuff will be same, but it will be changed a lot. This is a fictional story; I have crossover ideas, but not any exact crossover where it connects with another universe.

I am writing this while working and going to school full time, so I may not update as often as I like. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Ideas are also welcomed. I already have plot and changes in mind , but I am open to ideas.

* * *

**I take no Credit for Naruto or any Characters that I may bring from other shows or games. The credit goes to their creators. I am just using characters, species or partial ideas already stated. Just because you see a creature that was on something else does not mean it has the same history that you saw it with before, the history will be changed to go with my story, unless stated otherwise. If any writer sees some of my work and thinks I am stealing his Ideas and I have read their stories before, I will be happy to give credit for fueling my imagination.**

**Naruto, Bleach, Monster Hunter, Avatar, Starcraft, Dark Stalkers, Galaxy Quest, Over Lord, Inuyasha, World of War Craft, Diablo, Riddick, Darker Than Black, Claymore, Beowolf, Yu Yu Hakusho, Halo, Clash Of The Titans, Witch Blade, Pokemon, Pokegirl, Mythologies—Norse/Greek,Roman,Celtic,Native American, etc/…..are areas where I got some of my ideas and am thinking about They may not be exact, but they will be noticeable. I have not played the games, just got ideas of creature from them. I OWN NONE OF THEM.**

* * *

I have Never Written a story before. I have been working on this one for a while now. I have read hundreds of Naruto stories of all kinds. If some parts are inconsistent I do apologies I am new to this. Some grammar problems will be present no doubt. My first story.

Like I said I have read many stories and with FF there is only so much you can do that is completely original, so some stuff may have been done before. There is only so many ways you can turn a story.

Many things may be changed. I may accelerate some proceeding while holding back others. Some Characters will be ooc. I have not seen all the anime or read the manga so don't be surprised if many things are different and not identical to others. I am looking on Narutopedia and fining characters from the past and ones that are not well known in this story. This IS A Different Story, It is not the Naruto one that everyone else knows, I am only taking characters and world but making different plot.

**_I Welcome Advice and your input. If you have ANY Creative Ideas of creatures to use in this may they be from any of the options previously stated, new idea, or Just a random pick that you saw and thought might be cool. Give me a shout, I welcome it. CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM WELCOMED._**

* * *

**Bold—**Strong/Powerful Demonic voice

_Italicized_—internal thoughts/telepathic

_**Underline/ Bold/italicized**_—Telepathic thoughts from Makai.

***** Means that the character is from the Naruto series and you can find a pic online at Narutopedia or from Google image. I may use clans from the story, but not always the known characters .

**_CHECK USER PAGE FOR POSSIBLE PICS_**

* * *

**_Devil's Ascension Chapter 3_**

Exiting the portal, Naruto found himself in a forest right outside the gates of Konoha. He started traveling through the shadows on his way to the village.

_'The feeling of being in this realm now that I am a Devil is intoxicating. I can feel the souls of every living thing around me. Their emotions just flow through them in waves, it makes me just want to devour them.'_ Thought Naruto.

Naruto entered a shadow and appeared in the midst of the village; memories flashed before him, though some were not even a week old, they felt like life times ago with all the memories that he received upon ascension.

He saw a blond child running from mobs, being kicked out of stores, people whispering whenever he walked by. He saw all the evil things that they did to him.

Then a few good memories passed by him; there were few people that were kind to him, people that did not treat the 10-year-old child like trash. Those people actually treated him like a human.

One was the old man, he called him Jiji, and he was the head of the village. The Hokage, even though he tried he could not stop all the villagers from attacking him. He did remember a few that were caught by him never appeared again when some drunks attacked him in front of him.

Another was of Ayame and old man Teuchi. They ran a Ramen stand in the village. They were the only ones that let him eat at their restaurant in the village without trying to poison him or throw him out. Naruto ate there almost every meal, the food was affordable and Naruto knew that Teuchi added extra to his whenever he ate there and added more nutritional ingredients just for him.

Lastly was of a red headed women name Rose. She was a high-end escort that lived in the same building as him. Naruto remembered her giving him food and taking the time to actually get to know him. When she was new to the building, she did not have any work and then she started to make it big. She ended up moving out, but she still came by and visited him.

Those few memories flashed before his eyes. Those few memories in a sea of horrible, he was going to make this village pay, but before he did away with it he was going to make sure he gathered many souls from it and drain it dry of all its resources. And Naruto would be sure to get the souls of the people who were kind to him before. One way or another, those souls were going to be his.

But that was for later, now was a time to pick of souls for the Catacomb Forest, and he had the perfect sacrifices. The ones that was responsible for his 'death'. Four of them were shinobi, but there were 20 Civilians in that mob.

With his new devil mind, Naruto was able to remember everything from his past, down to the last detail. Naruto remembered all that had wronged him, and in time they would get what was coming. If he were to take them all now it would to merciful, he wanted them to drown in fear, not knowing who is going to be next.

The four shinobi that were part of the attack all had white porcelain mask, which would make them Anbu. They must have been a unit. His first goal would be to hunt them down. When he did, he would let his shadows have some fun. They had been with him since their creation, he though it was about time he rewarded them with some fresh meat.

Entering another Shadow Naruto started appearing throughout the village. Having never been to some parts due to his status, he was truly surprised at the size. There must have been close to a half of a million living human souls living here and in the surrounding areas. Though the weaker souls outweighed the strong.

Flowing through the shadows, Naruto inspected the village. Even in the dead of night, he could see just fine. He took special notice of key points that if disrupted would cause wide chaos, Naruto would use them later on in his plans.

Naruto found his targets, at about dawn. He had been in this realm for about six hours now. And he was ready to do what he came here for. It seemed the Anbu team was on its way back from a long mission, because they did not look like they were in top shape. And they were still outside the village borders

Naruto exited a shadow not far from their location.

"**Kill them, and make it slow**" Said Naruto in a demonic voice. His Shadow tuned into five where 4 Midnight black creatures appeared. They were The Devils Shadows, his Shadow Ligers.

Getting excited the Feline like creatures Scales turn from black to blood red and some to black again. With their silver eyes locked on their targets, they started speeding toward their prey. The demons made not a sound as they stalked closer. Within a blink of an eye the demons attacked the Anbu squad.

The two closest to the Anbu squad were able to strike their prey before they humans could react. They stood atop with their monstrous weight slowly crushing their victims.

These two Devil Shadows slowly started to tear their prey apart. Latching on to limbs, the demons tore them right out of their sockets. Being excited their bodies themselves were hotter than flames and their teeth and scales ripped through the humans with ease. It also cauterized the wounds not allowing the humans to die peacefully.

The shouts of pain and horror went unnoticed and the two creatures kept ripping them apart and devouring parts of them as they continued their meal. It lasted for what seemed like an eternity for the mortals.

Off in the distance listening to their comrade getting eaten alive, where the two remaining devils shadows stalking their prey. Staying within the shadows unseen, the creatures prevented the humans in helping their comrades.

"What the hell is going on?!" Shouted one of the masked men. Every time he and his partner tried to reach their teammates to help them these scaled creatures came from the shadows and attacked.

"They are demons, we have to alert the village, there might be more of them!" said the other masked man. With that both the masked man started making hand signs.

"**Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu**" Yelled both the masked men. Their target the one visible Shadow Liger that stood before them.

The Liger just stood there and took the blast head on, His black scales turning Red once again. The demon seemed to bath in the attack and the silver eyes kept staring at the to mortals

Before the 2 Ninja could figure you what happened, one of the Ninja brain and head was pierced completely through with a wet squelch from tail of the other shadow liger that had appeared from within the ninjas own Shadow.

Turning to his comrade the other ninja saw his partner extended as high as the ligers tail reached, that same tail piercing through the back of his head coming through his mouth. His dead face was in a silent scream of horror as his body was being jerked around like a sack of meat. The spine snapped and the only thing connect the head to his shoulders was a bloody sliver of flesh.

With a final swing, the Ninjas head separated from his shoulder sending the body crashing to the ground with his head still pierced through on the tail of the liger.

Staring at this in horror, the last remaining ninja did not have time to move before all four Ligers attacked him. Screaming in pain, all 4 of the shadow ligers tore into the last remaining ninja. Intestines were spread out and organs either devoured or mutilated beyond recognition.

Seeing all this Naruto smiled _'It seems they are truly a credit to their species. Loyal and beastly when fighting.' _Thought Naruto He could see how the two shadow ligers waited and let the two remaining Anbu hear their friends tortured screams, letting them droown in despair before engaging them. They were truly a magnificent species.

"Great work, you did better than I expected of you. Making them hear their comrades tortured screams before finishing them of and eviscerating them while they still breathed was truly beautiful" Said Naruto. He could hear growls of appreciation and what sounded like purring from the 4 Shadow ligers.

Looking at the mutilated corpses, Naruto could still see the souls inhabiting their bodies not yet crossing over.

"It seems it is my turn" Said Naruto

Looking at the scene with his gold slit eyes, and his black tipped blond hair sitting past his shoulders down his back and with his Black Shadow cloak; Naruto smiled. The brutality of the demons made him proud.

With a wave of his hand, 4 large rips in space appeared underneath the mutilated bodies and all the parts of the humans, soul and body, were dropped through the portal. On the other side was the Catacomb Forest. There they would lie till he was ready to enact the ritual for the revival the demon fruit trees.

"Its about time we visit a few others, It would be cruel to allow them to wake up to a sunrise knowing it was their last" Said Naruto with a Evil smile.

With that he turned and started heading towards the village. The four bloody shadow ligers returned to his shadow as they headed off.

When Naruto was back within the village limits once again, he took notice of the time._ 'People will start waking in about a couple hours, why not give them a surprise they will never forget._' Thought Naruto.

With that he spread out his senses to pinpoint his targets. All twenty civilians were sleeping in their beds. Some were even in the beds of others. He could feel the life force coming from the residences. Some had children and families, others lived alone; it did not matter, all that were involved that day would not be waking up.

With that Naruto shadow walked to the closest residence. This was the residence of the local butcher he was in his mid forties and was overweight and lived alone. This man had thrown a cleaver that imbedded in his back when he was already beaten and on the floor that day.

Looking at the mortal before him, Naruto just smiled. He lightly lay his hand on the sleeping mans neck; the next thing that happened was his blood gushing from a hole where the man's throat once was.

When Naruto ripped out the man's throat, blood splattered everywhere. The walls, ceiling, and the mattress were soaked. Releasing the heap of flesh that was in his blood soaked hand; Naruto just stared at the scene. No Emotions where on his face.

'_Hmm, I thought it would feel better after finally being able to kill one of these filthy mortals that had beat me everyday for ten years. '_ Thought Naruto_ 'Guess I will just have to kill some more' _He summed.

With that in mind, Naruto opened another rip in space to let the body fall the to the Catacombs on the other side. With that everything sunk into darkness, though Naruto did leave enough blood for people to be able to see what happened here.

After that Naruto went from residence to residence Killing every human that was there that fateful night.

Each person was killed in a different way. One was beheaded slowly and let drain of their blood.

Others did not get such merciful deaths. Some were eviscerated limb from limb; Entrails pulled out, all while still being alive, others were burned alive just like they tried to do to him.

No matter who it was, the people of that night were all killed in the most horrendous and torturous way with his bare hands. The only thing that remained was the blood stained where the people were slaughtered as evidence of the kill.

When Naruto got to the last house, his eyes were as cold as ice. This was the house of one Pink haired bastard councilman who was leading the attack that night.

Naruto remembered him from numerous amount of beating he had received growing up.

This was also the father to Sakura Haruno, a once class mate of Naruto's. She was an annoying bitch who could never shut up and was screaming about her Sasuke-kun. God he hated her. Whenever anyone did better, she would always start screaming like a Banshee and all the Sasuke fan girls would join in.

He had a something special for this one. Deciding that he might as well end with a bang. Naruto trapped all the residences of the house in a deep sleep, but one. He woke the consciousness of the pink haired man and amplified all the receptors to the brain causing pain and used his demonic magic to prevent him from dying till he deemed it.

With that Naruto started.

First thing Naruto did was peel off the eyelids of said Man so he could see everything that was being done to him. Naruto cast an illusion upon himself to make it seem like he did the night of the attack his small body bloody and broken.

Once the man awoken from the pain, his eyes were shining in horror. Though the horror amplified as soon as he saw who was in front of him. Haruno tried to move and call out for help but he could not. He saw his wife sleeping right next to him, but she did not respond to what was happening. All he could do was sit there and stare terror at the mirrors above his bead showed everything that was happening as his body was racked with pain he was just wishing for death

After Naruto ripped his eyelids off he began on his final victim. Using his fingers, Naruto slowly started skinning the man alive. Peace by peace. Naruto started at the man's feet started ripping the skin upwards. It was a bloody and beautiful work.

When he got to the man's midsection he stared him in the eye and ripped off his most treasured organ. Naruto had taken what made him a man. The man's already tear filled eyes just widened more in pain and horror. Unknown to him, the more he felt, the more intoxicating it was for Naruto. All those dark emotions tasted better than anything he had ever felt.

As time went on all the man could feel was pain that was his entire world consisted of. He felt it first start at his feet then it sent slowly upward, then he felt his man hood ripped off. The pain went all the way up to his neck where then it started on his back.

Seeing that it was almost time, Naruto smiled and made the man levitate in that air. Grabbing onto is bloody and tear stained face right under the jaw line, Naruto reached out and with a smile on his child like face and with a slopping squelch sound, he slowly ripped the last of the remaining skin off of the other man.

He stepped back with a smile on his face and looked at his work.

Levitating above his bed with his arms outstretched was Councilman Haruna. Skinned and bleeding from every point on his body. With the pain receptors in his brain amplified and Naruto's Magic the only thing keeping him alive, it was truly a sight to be seen.

One of the main instigators of the mob attack for the ten years of his mortal life was now feeling the pain that he had been give him all his life. That alone brought his spirit up.

Knowing that it was almost time to finish, Naruto cast a glance around the room and outside. The sun was up and he could hear people moving in the house next door.

Waking up The councilman's Daughter, and manipulating her to come to her parents' room, Naruto melted in the Shadow while keeping his victim suspended in the air.

Getting up, Sakura felt compelled to go to her parent room, and her not caring either way, she walked to he parents room a saw a sight she would never forget. Her mother was lying in her bloody bed, red blood covering every inch of her, The room seemed to be painted in the same color.

But worst of all was what she assumed was her father, suspending in the air, with bloody muscle showing and his entrails falling out of him.

With that, she let a blood-curdling scream that woke up every sleeping person in the housing around her.

Hearing her scream, Naruto released his spell and let the mother awaken. When she saw the state of herself and her husband, she let out a scream that matched, if not surpassed her daughters.

Feeling the need to end this Naruto did one last thing and set the councilman on fire. The flames licked at every part of his nerve-exposed skin. Flames coming out of his eyes and mouth.

With a final look at his audience Naruto opened a portal and let the now dead councilman fall through to the catacomb below.

As a final goodbye, before leaving in the shadows himself, he scattered the remains of skin and blood all over the occupants of the room.

* * *

As he appeared within the forest outside of the village, Naruto heard screams from all over the village and felt a sense of joy bubbling up within him. Knowing these screams of terror, were because of the death of people that had beat and tried to kill him all his life, made him feel at peace.

'_Guess it did make me feel better. With the extra work I put into them, I bet the fruit will be delicious. I will never forget the taste of this night.' _Thought Naruto with a Devilish smirk _'I can't wait for my next visit. I wonder how they will take to not only feeding my demonling, but spawning me an army.' _The evil smile that crossed Naruto's face was one worthy of his Title.

Feeling his Lords emotions, Kurama could not help but feel the same sense of satisfaction.

"_I do believe that will instigate fear into the humans of Konoha. With no evidence and bodies of the victims, it will cause village wide panic." _Said Kurama

"_Yes I know, I plan on letting the fear fester and when they think they are safe, when they think that all is well, I will give them something new to fear."_ Said Naruto.

Finishing his internal discussion with Kurama, Naruto decided to go out and search for more sacrifices for the Forest.

As to not alert anyone, Naruto held back his power while releasing his draconic wings. He took to the skies and got a good look from the skies. The forest spread for what seemed for miles.

Enjoying the flight, Naruto took the time to pick up any travelers he passed or Bandits he spotted along the forest floor.

Deciding on a direction, Naruto headed East towards the ocean.

* * *

East of fire country and between Hot springs and Wave country, there are small islands. On one particular island, there was a new settlement of foreigners.

Having been forced to move from their homeland due to war then famine, this peaceful settlement was happy to finally find a place to call their own. They set their home up on a deserted island that no surrounding nation had claimed due to it being non-inhabitable do the rough terrain.

They were farmers, scholars and people from all different walks of life, all but warriors. They had no military training to deal with the problem that was heading their way. One of their young scholar-to-be had come back reporting that dozens of ships were heading right towards their island, and that they portrayed the symbol of a burning village with a monster standing over it.

Not needing to know the native language, the elders knew who these men were. They were pirates, bandit groups that had brought their forces together and had taken to the seas, raiding and killing all in villages and settlements that were within their reach.

* * *

Having heard of the island now being inhabitable do to the now existing settlement of the unnamed island, The Red Demon Pirates had decided to take it over and use it as a base of operations. Gathering all there forces and slaves, they headed strait toward the island.

Standing at 1,200 men strong, the ships landed and the pirates disembarked from the ship. Leaving their newest caught slaves that ranged at about 500 and all their belongings on the ship. The men were looking forward to finishing up; they had just pillaged some small towns and had taken a lot of young girls that they were itching to break in.

* * *

Flying strait toward the ocean, Naruto could feel a large amount of souls congregating on a small island. The souls reeked of the most dark feelings: Anger, wrath, greed, sloth, pride, lust, envy, gluttony, Hate… all the deadly sins plus more. In other word's, they were perfect. In demon terms it was a Buffet.

All in one spot, Naruto could feel hundreds all seeming to close in on a area with a much lower soul count.

Speeding up, Naruto was able to cross the ocean to their location within minutes. Coming closer, Naruto saw something that made him mad for the first time since he came back to the mortal realm. He saw their Pirate Crest's Name. It brought up a sense of hate that only fueled his power.

'_These worthless scum of the earth mortals Dare to call themselves Demons. Dare to Compare themselves, their worthless mortal selves, with the inhabitants of Makai." _This alone fueled his hate towards these mortal swine.

_'For that insult none shall survive. They will all be slaughtered.' _thought Naruto. The forest would get fed many souls this day, it would have more than enough to grow again. Naruto would show these mortals what happens when they dare compare themselves to Demons. He would show them a **Devil**.

Feeling his anger, as soon as their Lord landed, the shadow ligers separated and prepared to attack.

Reigning in his anger as not to obliterate the souls completely, with a burst of speed Naruto appeared before the encampment of pirates.

With his cloak of shadows responding to its master's state, it extended starting to cover the whole area, Naruto black tipped hair was starting to rise up from his neck while his wings extended.

**"I will show you what happens when you Take the Devils Name"** Said Naruto.

With Hardened Golden eyes, Naruto started killing every one of the pirates. Moving at speeds that these puny mortals could not even comprehend, Naruto and his four shadows killed every single pirate there.

Every body was torn apart, Using the shadows and his command, Naruto impaled and ripped apart the pirates outside of his reach. Any enemy within his reach was hacked apart by his wings and torn apart by his claws.

His wings would eviscerate anyone who came in contact with them with his speeds, his wings were bisecting hundreds of people before they even saw him. No one could escape him those who were within his reach had a much more terrifying death as his claws rendered them to pieces. Not a single souls was spared his wrath.

Between Naruto and the four Shadow ligers, all 1,200 Pirates were completely butchered in less than a minute. Their bodies were strewn apart all over the grown. Not wanting risk losing his temper in this realm at this moment in time and wanting to get going with the process of raising the forest, Naruto made a rip in space big enough to swallow all the pirates. Everything to the last speck of blood was swallowed up. After that, Naruto stepped through without a second glance.

Not caring about the young scholar and the young female maidens from the settlement that had seen the whole ordeal, It would not be till later that Naruto heard what the soon-to-be-village thought about the Devil that not only Killed the most dangerous pirate group on the ocean single handedly but: Saved them from being raped and murdered, freed all the slaves, and provided them with all the savings and loot the pirates had; thus making them soon to be one of the wealthiest villages. This was all thanks to their_** "Diablo Dios de la Muerte.(**_ _**Devil God of Death)"**_

Arriving through the portal, Naruto took the time to inspect the insides of the hollow mountain. The Catacomb Mountains were a small mountain range Near the Center of Makai. Not very long, but extremely high, it was in a Territory that once was very fertile and was also used by demons to bury their own.

Spread throughout the whole insides of the hollowed out mountain, were the skeletons of Demons of the past. Millions of years ago, a devil long forgotten created the forest. He used this specific area to create the forest because it was saturated with the energies from the deceased and was very fertile making it a perfect place for the forest to prosper.

Looking at it now, Naruto could scarcely see any remains left. The only remains that were able to survive were from ancient demons that were the elite of their time. They were melded with the mountain itself their Skeletons appearing from out of the rock. The interior of the mountains was just a few square miles, but Naruto could see it all.

Taking a closer look Naruto could see that everything still looked completely dead, the soil was not fertile but hard rocks that were dried up with age. The Enormous amount of Yoki Naruto had released when he bonded with the heart was like a river, but spread across the whole expanse of the enormous realm, it was not but a drip in a ocean. Because the Heart was seconds away from dying completely, the land was all but dead.

The only thing here but dead earth were the bodies and souls of over a thousand mortal spread about. There was blood, entrails and remains coating much of the ground and walls from when they fell through the portal. The souls of the humans were all immobile and had tortured looks on their faces due to the small amount of Yoki that resided in the cavern that was like acid to their souls and the black demonic spiked chains that held their souls down.

With that last look Naruto contacted Kurama, who was lying in the throne room concentrating on his Lord and watching his progress.

"Kurama, I know you see what I do so it goes without saying this is not going to be easy, Even for a Devil. I will have to correct thousands of years worth of neglect with my Yoki feeding the Cavern in order to succeed. Without the remains that once inhabited this place, all the Demonic energies that are needed will have to be used from me. I will have to be precise when working this magic. The life energies and the Yoki I put out will have to be exact. One fluctuation, and all that will remain will be a pit of killing miasma that only the most elite of demons would be able to survive passing through. It will have to take my full concentration; I will have to be in perfect harmony with the different forces in order to succeed. I estimate it will take close to two weeks of a constant flow to force the land to be able to support the forest, and since we don't have a thousand years for the forest to grow naturally to mature, It will take time to force the growth of the forest and get the forest budding with Demon fruit. Once it buds, there is nothing else I will be able to do; it will be up to the energies of the mortal souls to create fruit. All I can do is get it to the point where it is able to grow."

Without waiting for a response, Naruto extended his dragon like wings and took to the air, making sure to keep most of his demonic hidden to lower is power output, Naruto levitated hundreds of feet above the ground.

Using his power over the shadows, Naruto ordered them to make a rest high above the ground in the epicenter of the mountain. Once he was positioned right, Naruto sat on the mass of shadows closing his eyes and started to slowly releasing both life energy, which was a silver color, and his Yoki, which was solid black.

Naruto started out releasing the energies at a slow pace. Without years of experience, Naruto had to use all his concentration to sync both the energy of life and his energy, Yoki. Life Energy: Pure silver in color, it was calm and strong, a demanding presence that could not be ignored. The energy of life, It desired nothing more than to be set free to do its own will, not having a master in millennia, it was an untamed force. Being released next to the Life Energy was his Yoki; chaotic and powerful, destroying everything it touched. It felt like nothing else but death, void of life. It had no discrimination on what it attacked.

These were the energies that Naruto had to sync with one another, complete polar opposites. They fought each trying to claim dominance over each other. The battle took all his mind power to bend to his will. It took hours for Naruto sync them with one another. Finally getting them to sync, they seemed to wrap around each other in a spiraling vortex.

With this accomplished Naruto sat high up in the air on the bended shadows with all his demonic features withdrawn and let the energies envelop the cavern. The ground drained all the released energies. Seeming to disappear as soon as it touched any of the mountains surface.

Feeling his bond to both energies getting stronger, Naruto started to increase the output of each one. Releasing on tail of power, Naruto's power increased tenfold,

Hours later, still no change occurring, just the release of energies and the cavern draining it, Naruto released another of his features; each feature releasing restraints on his power and increasing the output of energies many times over.

This went on for two weeks with Naruto slowly releasing a new appendage of power. Each power up took longer for him to master syncing both battling energies. Now Naruto was on his last limiter. His entirety of Devil features but one was showing, his last horn, thee one that resided in the front of the crown of Horns at the fore center of his head.

With releasing his last feature, Naruto's power jumped a hundred fold. The heart of Makai ascended to it rightful place at the front of his crown of horn and the energies he was releasing came out in a swirling vortex. The power was so strong that it shook the ground that was hundreds of feet beneath him, making the whole mountain seem like it was in the midst of a energy hurricane.

Though the power was great, it was in perfect harmony, through the weeks of concentration, Naruto had mastered both his Yoki and the energy of life. He could now bend both completely to his will.

During the weeks of exposure to the harmonized energy, the Catacomb Mountains, where the forest would reside, went from rocky ground that was dead and void of life, to once again being the most fertile land in all of Makai. With the increase of energy, the cavern could no longer absorb any more energy at its current state.

Sensing that it was now time Naruto stood and in his Devil form he shouted out **" Devils Decree: Through the harmonized forces of both life and death, using the essence of a devil and thousand bodies and souls of mortals, bring forth life that will feed the Denizens of Makai!"**

After Naruto's spell, the cavern seemed to come alive and reach out and grab all the sacrifices and pulling them into the ground. Then life started to sprout from all over.

Where was once dirt, different kind of trees started to grow. Sprouting from all over the cavern. The forests new inhabitants varied in every way. Each tree was created from the body and soul of the sacrifices, depending on the state of being at the time of death, and the overpowering energies that made up each one. It shaped the forest into mirrors of the soul.

Due to being exposed to the immense power before hand, the plant life grew to extraordinary measure and looked different than every before. Some trees grew tall, taller than the redwoods of the mortal realm that reached hundreds of feet in height.

Others were vine in like, crawling up the cavern and spreading out in many different directions. The colors varied and types varied.

Some looked like something out of a mortals nightmare: blood dripping from thorns that covered them, branches going in different directions forming monstrous forms, veins growing up and pulsing, some even looked to be dead, void of any life, the themes varied

All through the cavern these plants grew covering every part of it. Each tree would come to produce a certain kind of demon fruit. Each depending on the soul used in their creation.

Lastly, the excess energies that came from Naruto seem to be absorbed by the bones of the Demons that were buried here. With this, they gave of a radiating glow that covered all of the forest.

Sensing his work was finished; Naruto stopped releasing his power and let it settle.

He felt drained, he had never been this drained before, not even in his mortal days. Raising this ground from the dead and making new life grew here just about wiped him completely out, and this was only a small portion of Makai , just a few square miles. The released energies could have destroyed continents if it was directed in that matter, it would take much to bring this realm back from the depth of ruin it is at now. Thought a exhausted Naruto.

Finishing up in the Catacomb Mountains, Naruto was engulfed in a flurry of black flames to appear at the top of the highest tower of the Devils Realm, his personal bedchambers. High in the air, it had only half walls around all of its dwellings allowing Naruto to see out into the sea of black flames and miles beyond.

In the middle of the room overlooking Makai, was an enormous bed that's frame seemed to be made out of black Blackened bones and levitated. The bed itself almost seemed to be alive. The mattress was made from the coat of a once living demon whose hide, through demonic magic, conformed to the needs of those who dwelled within.

Struggling to the bed, Naruto was deep in thought. He needed to come up with a strategy. Having felt the reconnaissance team return while creating the forest, Naruto knew that the mission they were sent on would go a long way. Not only was their mission to gather as much information on everything of the mortal realm without being detected, but also it was to traverse ever part of the realm.

Due to his connection with them, the residue they left when crossing the lands and sea, Naruto would be able to use the shadows to link with their energy signals to view the mortal realm and appear there. With those last thoughts, Naruto lay on his bed and slumbered.

* * *

**_(AN—I was going to hold out on putting this chapter up, but I have now edited it and decided to post it. I will not have internet access to post any new chapters for about a week starting tomorrow because I have to put 2 roofs up on different houses and won't be able to add more. Though I will have Internet on my phone and am able to check my email. I would love to hear from Ya'll on what you think of the story so far. The reviews I have gotten have made my day. Hearing from Ya'll makes me want to write more so thanks to all that have reviewed. I will be working on more chapters when I get a chance while I am gone so keep it up and you will get more._**

**_Harem—I have already picked many women to put in his harem, but I am not making every female his( Sakura/Ino HELL NO!). Give me suggestion if there are any women you want as his particularly. I have used Narutopedia in finding many characters that were not well known or are side characters to use. I have not seen all the episodes(explained in disclaimer) so I am getting most from there. Also if there are females from other shows, I can make a back story to fit their new character I will make. _**

**_Characters/Souls—If there are any characters you want changed let me know who you think would make a good demon. Think Alive and DEAD, I am making it where he can take the souls of the deceased, so if there are characters they have mentioned about the past and you like them, let me know. EXAMPLE—Sakumo Hatake, Hizashi Hyuga, Gari, Kaiza, Mikoto, Pakura… I have already chosen a good few that I want to use. _**

**_Species—I am having trouble picking species of demons, I already have about a dozen, but if there are any Demons/Monsters/Angels/Characters you have seen in Games or other Anime that you think would be good feel free to let me know. Other Characters are welcome, thought I will have to make a back story that suits them._**

**_The way I have been going this story will most likely be 200,000 + words. I am welcome to any suggestion on what each of you would like to see, I have 14 pages of just notes on what I want to happen in the story, but I am open to hearing suggestions and if they fit into the plot, adding them to the story. _**

**_Unfortunately being new to writing, parts of the story will not flow as well. Smoothness comes with experience. In this chapter was my first fight scene and my first Torture scene. I know they were not the best and I apologize for it, but I am new to this so it will suffice fore now. It may be a little choppy for that I apologize. I am still getting used to actually splitting the large document that I have up into smaller chapters. I look forward to hearing from you all. _**

**_See you next time!)_**


	4. Spawning of Minions

Disclaimer previously stated – Don't own and characters that are known from previously made shows/movies/game/book. They are property of their respective owners.

Check Profile for Pics.

* * *

_**Devil's Ascension Chapter 4**_

When Naruto awoke, it was around noon the next day. It had taken close to 12 hours to fill back his reserves. During his meditative like sleep, Naruto had come to a conclusion.

' _Through the ordeal of resurrecting the catacomb mountains, I know that it will take enormous amount of energy of every kind to heal this world. There is only so much I can do, I can give it nutrients with the mixture of my Yoki and life energy, but to completely revitalize it, it needs the different energy kinds from others. _

_Each energy signal affects and heals a different part of Makai and each denizen affects the structure of Makai, for throughout all of Makai, there is a sector, that when rejuvenated encompasses an element for that kind of demon to dwell in._

_I will have to start spawning and gathering souls now in order to complete this task. Spawning with humans will not be difficult, there is no specific character to the souls required spawning with, they will affect the species of minion, but at the moment that does not matter. I just need mass amounts of them.' _Thought Naruto.

Keeping with his thoughts of the previous evening Naruto continued '_ The mortal souls I will have to be more particular with to an extent. I will mark as many as possible, linking their life force to mine. With command of their souls, I will be able tap into their very life energy and channel the different energies through the heart. I can always choose what to do with the souls afterwards, as I can always bring them back as servants or devour them. Once I mark their souls, they will be bound to my will, Makai can still draw the energies from them in their soul forms, it will just not be as potent as a demons._

_I will be a little more particular whom I change into a demon. The souls I mark will be subservient to me, but unless I wipe out their life experience, when they get changed to a demon they will still act to an extent according to their souls nature and that will affect the outcome of the transformation. Makai is starting a new, I don't want it to fall in the same chaos as before with most demons killing their own kind and waging war against each other. With all the newly created demons now being linked with me, I am hoping to quell that aspect now before it will get out of hand; I will pick whom to turn based on their souls life force power and it nature. Some parts of their nature I will be able to affect with my hold on them, but the intricate parts that make up the souls will still be there._

_I am bonded with the heart in a way no devil before me has been, I want to make this a world that is coveted to be lived in. Once this realm is truly alive once again, it will be a paradise. And **No one** will stand in my way.' _Thought Naruto as he descended his tower and went to the throne room.

When Naruto entered the throne room, he was still in his full Devil form. There was a aura of power surrounding him. But it seemed to be filtered elsewhere. Once awakening, he had decided before he went any farther with his plans that he would stay in the Castle at least a week to channel both a harmonized force of life and Yoki through the heart. Due to his exhausting power out put in creating the forest, Naruto was able to master his control and bend the two opposing forces to his will and do it with little effort. Whenever in Makai, Naruto would subconsciously be mixing both energies and channeling it back into the realm, It could take centuries to bring it back to full power, but he would do all in his power to see it come to pass.

Once Naruto sat on the throne, Kurama came forth to inform him of what went on while he was away. Naruto could feel what Kurama felt and was telepathically connected, but their consciousness's were still separated and he was so focused on the task that was at hand that he was not able to keep in contact during the arising of the forest.

"During your absence, the Hydralisk finished burrowing out all the debris of the ancient settlements surrounding Devils Realm. I sent them to clear out the old Caverns in Razor Mountain in the Mountainous sector right outside Devils realm. It has a mass of passageways and chambers all throughout it range. According to what I have read in some of the surviving scrolls here in the Castle, during the reign of one of the previous Devils, it was used by a clan of Warrior demons who cohabited together. I thought it would be good to prepare in advance for any demons you may create." Said Kurama with a tilt of his head.

Hearing this Naruto asks." **What did the Recon team have to report?" **He still had the overpowering presence of a Devil since he was not restraining his power. Naruto tried to focus more energy to the heart as to not affect his fellow demons.

"They were able to scour the nations just like you ordered and were able to learn much about what is going on. They were also able to enter the hidden villages and learned many secrets, but not all.

Due to them only being low mid level demons and inexperienced, there were a few places they could not enter while still remaining hidden due to your orders.

It seems that the peace between villages is only held together by the wish of their Daimyo's and a worthless pieces of paper. All that is needed is for one of the top villages to look weak and the others would wage war and try to wipe out the other. From the looks of things, there is beginning to be a shift in power, one of the major villages, Sand, is weakening while some smaller villages all throughout the continents are starting to strengthen as well.

Our scouts also reported that a certain group of powerful missing nin, have also banded together as well. Not much is known about them, they were to powerful the young demons to gather information on without being seen."

Hearing this peaked Naruto's interest. The mid level demons were by no means weak and were able to conceal themselves well. To not be able to get any information on them due to the readings on their souls of the ninjas interested Naruto greatly.

Feeling his Lords attention being focused entirely on him, Kurama Continued.

"It also seems that without demon kind on the mortal realm, most of the souls that did not pass over to the other side have amassed together to create concentrated areas of dark energies. With no consciousness, the energies react to any living creature that comes by. The Humans have referred to these places as being cursed.

Due to so many years, the most the souls seem to have deteriorated and joined these masses I would say close to 99 percent. Though spread out across the continents, there are still large numbers of souls that have stayed over, the humans refer to them as ghosts. They strongest of them seem to be around the hidden villages. Many are weak, but the young demons said a least a couple in each village surpass even them in power."

Hearing this, Naruto was once again intrigued, if he could gain some of these souls, it would go a long way in helping his plans come to fruition. Each of the Demon's he sent out powers were at least jonin level. Wanting to hear more, Naruto signaled Kurama to continue.

" It would also seem that with these large masses of energies getting stronger, the souls that stay over are seeming to disappear faster and joining the masses, they have taken over large areas making them uninhabitable to life.

They have also reported that in each hidden villages, there are numerous living souls that power rivals and surpasses their own. There numbers are far greater than the deceased and made it difficult for them to access high level areas and to still remain undetected.

Regarding the Other Hollow pieces of Jubi" Kurama said with distaste" It seems they have all been sealed in human containers. The Jinchuriki in the villages seem to be treated differently in each village, some are praised while most are feared and shunned." finished Kurama.

Thinking on the information Naruto mind was moving at insane speeds.

'_There is much to do. With the demons not being able to get to many of the places, it leaves me in the dark, but I can not risk the humans finding out about demons returning or they will start to hunt them down and easily be able to over power them in numbers and strength. They would probably try to turn my brethren into human weapons.' _thought the Young Devil.. That thought alone caused anger to start and swell within him. That was not something that he was going to allow, he was not going to let his kind be enslaved by _humans_.

_' Hmmm it seems like all the young demons are going to have to train and increase their power if they are going to be able to survive passing in the mortal realm._

_Also if the strength of these deceased souls are as strong as the young demons have reported, it would be in my best interests to try to collect them before they are taken in by the masses of dark energies. '_

Thinking on these masses of energies, the heart in his crown seemed to pulse. That brought a smile on Naruto's face.

It would seem these masses of energies can be of after all. They would be used as sustenance for Makai. All he would have to do is devour and absorb them and since bonding with Makai all he would have to do next then is channel them into the heart and it will be spread through all of the land.

Turning to Kurama Naruto began to speak.

" It would seem we have much to do. In a week's time, I will head for the mortal realm and start spawning minions. I will Start in Konoha and then spread out.

When I am finished in Konoha I will start collecting the dark masses and the souls of the departed before they move on. If they do not join me, they will be used as sustenance for the realm. While I am collecting and marking souls, I will be sure to drain all the large masses of energies right into the heart of Makai.

I will concentrate on the souls of the departed, but if opportunities arise, I will mark the souls of the living.

After I cross the mortal realm amassing and...liberating them of the souls of the dead, I will set my eyes on robbing the souls of the living.

Till that time I will be snatching willing souls and spawning legions of minions. The minions will be under your control once they arrive here in this realm. Have them helping the Hydralisks in clearing the area, and have any of the subspecies with specialties train.

They will be good for work and feeding the realm, but will need constant instruction. I leave that to you. I will come back when I must or whenever I have new souls. Where I will situate them before resuming my quest.

During my absence you will be training all the young demons. They will need to increase in strength if they are going to want to survive. With all your experience of the mortal plain, it should not be difficult. I will spend most of my time traversing both realms in my pursuit."

Having been given his orders, Kurama bowed and headed off to the section of the castle that the recently arrived demons had occupied. He had much work to be done, but his Lord had faith in him and he was sure to succeed.

Seeing Kurama leave Naruto sat on his throne thinking of the souls that the young demons spoke of. Another smile crossed his face. If these souls were strong enough, they could make good demons. Only time would tell.

* * *

A week had passed and Naruto was back sitting on his throne. It had been an interesting week.

With all the power Naruto had been sending to the heart, he was getting a better feel of Makai. When he was in his domain, Naruto could feel the energy dispersing into the ground. Makai seemed to drink it like a thirsty woman in a desert. He could feel 'Her' presence pulse in appreciation.

Kurama started the training for the hellhounds and Nargacuga having each of them master their natural elements and had them battling each other in larger numbers to be ready for battling multiple opponents. Naruto and Kurama wanted them ready so they would not loose many numbers when the days came about that Demons were once again known to be walking the earth.

In the past human ages, chakra was only known to monks and priestesses, now they had to be a lot more cautious while traversing the other realms.

Lastly Naruto used the shadows to view Konoha for the first time since he had left, what he had scene had made the entirety of demons present laugh.

* * *

FLASH BACK

Naruto was in the throne room with the shadows flowing around him.

"Lets take a look and see how Konoha is holding up since my last visit" said Naruto

With that the shadows seemed to explode and surround the entire room in a circular dome. Then the shadows started to change showing different parts of Konoha. Viewing the shadows the demons and Devil present saw a humorous site.

* * *

*Konoha*

In the village square a group of women were talking.

"Have you heard anything about the deaths" asked one woman

"Yeah, I have heard that the shinobi have not found any evidence. The only witnesses were the Harunos, and their accounts were questioned due to the state they were found in." Said another women.

"I heard it was a demon that did it" said a third women.

The looks she got from the others were ones of disbelief. The looked at the third girl and said with all seriousness.

"There is no way a demon would come to Konoha. After we sealed the King of Demons Kyubi away and then killed it in its mortal form, they are to afraid to enter Konoha. It was probably some enemy shinobi and they already caught him and the case is closed." Said the first woman smugly.

All the other women agreed with her.

* * *

*Back to Makai*

Hearing this, the Kyubi started laughing while staring into the shadows. Behind the throne you could hear the shadow ligers as well chuckling in amusement.

What was most startling was that Naruto was completely silent. This alerted Kurama and the ligers right away. They looked up at him and what they saw even made them shiver.

Naruto was looking into the shadows with an Evil glint in his eyes.

'_They think that we demons are afraid to enter Konoha and that Kyubi was the King of demons, strongest of them all...Oh how wrong they are. I was just going to spawn a few minions from Konoha and keep them spread out as to not draw much attention, but now I am thinking differently. I will have to make them rethink their ways. Oh yes, they think they are safe and that their shinobi protect all of them all, how wrong they are. I will have to make a bigger impression to break that unshakable faith. After this they will all come to fear the Dark once again and nobody will feel safe any longer._' Thought Naruto evilly.

Then Naruto started to laugh, but it was not a happy one, it was a Dark laugh and the some of the power he had been releasing into the heart exploded outward covering the whole chambers and made the ground itself shake.

Kurama and the ligers fell to one knee; the power that was not even being focused upon them was so overpowering it felt like they were being crushed.

Then as soon as it started, it stopped, the power dissipated and the shadows return to their proper places.

Naruto sat back down and said:

" **It seems that these mortals think that they are above us and that we won't enter their domain in fear of retribution…lets prove their theory wrong shall we." **Said Naruto with one last chuckle. With that being said, all the demons had a smile on their faces knowing what was about to befall those foolish humans.

Flash Back End

* * *

Sitting on his throne, Naruto was limiting his power once again and was getting ready to depart.

"All is well here, my lord, I will inform you of any changes that occur" said Kurama.

"Yes, let me know if there is any changes in energy level to Makai. I am bonded with the heart, but when I am in the other realm, I can't feel past the Devils Realm. The rest of Makai is blank to me. I am counting on you informing me the minute any changes occur." Said Naruto.

With that Naruto turned to the shadow Demons and said, "Lets go, its time to start increasing our forces, I believe Konoha has issued a challenge and that we need to answer in kind by starting there." Said Naruto.

Hearing this the Shadow Ligers bowed and growled, "Yes my Lord" Following that statement, the Ligers entered his shadow.

Naruto then gave Kurama one last look and entered the void and crossed over to the mortal realm.

* * *

Exiting the void, Naruto had set it for them to appear in the Shadows of the Hokage Mountain. Standing there at the top Naruto decided to infiltrate the areas that his demons could not before. There were 2 major points he wanted to be able to view from his realm: The Hokage Tower and the supposedly disbanded Root HQ.

Keeping his power hidden, Naruto was invisible to mortal eyes. He entered a shadow and appeared within a underground base. This is where Danzo, the head of ROOT, HQ was. Tobirama Senju, the Nidaime Hokage, originally created this Faction of Shinobi during the Second Ninja War.

It was a faction of shinobi that did what it could to keep its village strong. They worked from the dark doing the dirty work for the village, staying hidden and even doing many deeds that were horrific if found out about. It was something Naruto could respect; doing all you could for your people. Everything they did was for the better of their home

With that Naruto passed through the base leaving his mark on it so he could keep an eye on the faction. He may try to poach some souls from its inhabitants later on. There were many members of this faction, and some were from every known clan in Konoha and some from outside their walls. But now he had a different job to do.

Finishing up there, Naruto entered another shadow and appeared within the Hokage Tower. Invisible to the human eye, Naruto headed towards the Hokage's office.

He had not seen the old man in what felt like centuries. The Hokage was one of the few people he respected in the whole village. Naruto was determined to acquire his soul one way or another.

Entering his office, Naruto saw the Aged man working on paperwork.

' _It almost seems like nothing has changed. Every time I came to see him when I was younger his desk was always piled high with paperwork.' _Thought Naruto.

Taking a closer look Naruto though'_ It does seem like he has aged since I have seen him last though, he should not seem this much different, It has not been but a couple of months.' _

Seeing the old mans eyes wander, Naruto caught him looking at a picture of him and Naruto eating Ramen at Ichirakus when he was 6 years old. Sarutobi had treated Naruto to that day and it was on of the first acts of kindness anyone had showed him before.

The look that he gave when staring at the picture was one of sadness and self-loathing. The emotions were coming off in waves. Naruto had to admit to himself, it was quite appealing to him.

Though, seeing this as a great opportunity, Naruto started to whisper in his mind.

'_You failed him; you let them kill him and did not do anything to stop it. _

_Naruto looked at you as a grandfather and you let him die.' _ Adding a little more to the affect, Naruto let a apparition appear as he was right before he died.

The little Naruto just stared at the the Hokage with cold dead eyes before disappearing.

The old mans aura darkened even more and he started to rub his eyes harder. He had been feeling this way since he heard what had happened to Naruto. He had felt some since of appreciate to the unknown assailant who was responsible for killing the citizens of Konoha who were responsible for the murder of Naruto.

But he had never hallucinated before, the look in his eyes and the words in his head haunted him.

Casting one last look at the old man, Naruto left in a shadow.

' _I know he feels bad, but his soul is strong. To influence him enough to willingly sell it to a Devil, I am going to have to pull on the right strings, and in this case it is guilt. The guilt of letting my previous self die.'_ Thought Naruto

Leaving the Hokage Tower Naruto was walking the district area of the village. He saw many people walking to and fro living there every day lives without a problem. Naruto just looked at them with contempt, just wanting to slaughter all of them.

But he came here with a purpose and he was not be distracted, he need to spawn minions and the generous people of Konoha who tortured him all his life would be the perfect ones to bring about his ambitions.

Walking towards the more expensive part of the Konoha civilian district Naruto came across a group of young girls three in all. They were about 18 in age and were all heading towards one of the large mansions on the hill.

Naruto remembered them from his past. They were some of the ones who used to spread rumors about him and would make false claims that would get him beat on a regular basis.

Their Fathers were all on the civilian council and encouraged them to make his life hell. Thinking on these memories, Naruto smiles once again, it would seem he found the first of hosts to bring about his minions.

Following them, Naruto waited till they went within the mansion. It was a very large house, having four floors. He just waited until they were tired and were heading to bed.

Each in a separate room, Naruto headed towards 'Kates' room. This was her fathers house. She was about 5'5 brown hair with honey colored eyes. She had b cup size breast and was wearing a very revealing Nighty.

Entering her bedroom Naruto watched as she prepared for bed. When she was about to lay down, Naruto Said **"Demon Magic: Fall into the pit of Lust and become my prey".**

When a Devil uses his magic to create a lust spell, it makes the recipient go into a uncontrolled state of lust. Their body heats up and they starts to get excited and secreting fluids in preparation.

Kate was getting ready for bed when all of a sudden she was feeling so aroused. She had never been with a guy before but she had masturbated growing up. Not once in her life had she felt like this before. Her body was heating up and she was already dripping. She felt like she was one touch away from having a orgasm. Then her mind started to get hazy when she saw a Blond God walk before her. He was over a foot taller than her and the shadows seemed to form around him giving him a aura of power.

Revealing himself to the girl in front of him, Naruto approached her from a front. Naruto could smell her arousal increase with each step he made in her direction.

Coming to stand before her, Naruto stared into her eyes hypnotizing her with his very presence. He reached a finger out a gently stroked her face. Feeling that the young girl melted into his touch. Letting his hand drift down Naruto used his clawed finger to cut the strap holding her gown together, releasing her of her bindings.

Seeing her nude, Naruto was pleased, the spell had worked and she already had her fluids dripping from her cleanly shaved mound. She was already ready to be fertilized, no need for foreplay.

Grabbing her by the waist, Naruto laid her down on the bed. She was staring at him waiting for him to do what he pleased with her. Lust was clouding every part of her brain.

Seeing this, Naruto, released the shadows showing himself in his nude glory. Standing at 6'6, Naruto had body that could only be described as God Like. Having a lithe body, Naruto's muscles were perfectly proportioned. He had strong arms that showed every muscle, a muscled chest and eight pack that stood out proudly. Farther south, Naruto had a Large member that stood up proudly on top of a full sack.

Seeing the Devil before her, Kate was even more excited than before. Not being able to have a single coherent thought.

Leaning down Naruto slightly kissed the side of her neck that put her deeper into her trance like state. Seeing her there, Naruto aligned himself with her sex organs. Feeling the tip of his head entering her tight hole, Naruto felt her slowly give way to his member. Feeling this, Naruto entered her fully with one thrust all the way to his base, destroying her hymen and taking her last innocence. He penetrated her so far he rubbed against her womb.

Feeling his huge member fill her up completely, Kate could help the scream of pain and pleasure she let out. She had a orgasms right there from the intense feeling running through her.

Feeling shake in pleasure, Naruto began thrusting into her cunt at a sedate pace feeling virgin wall clamp onto his cock massaging him with each movement. Feeling the muscles loosening from her orgasm subsiding, Naruto starts to thrust into her. Feeling her get accustomed to his rhythm, Naruto started to thrust into her harder causing his balls to slap against her ass.

Feeling his trust deepen, Kate starting moaning in pleasure. Her whole body felt like it was on fire.

Keeping his Rhythm, Naruto started fucking her harder and harder making her breasts shake from the pounding she was getting, when she started to make to much noise, he clamped a hand over her mouth and continues to go.

"Harder, Fuck me Harder' Moaned Kate through the hand that was clamped on her mouth.

Hearing this, Naruto started fucking her harder. He had to be careful otherwise he would rip her in half literally and then this would be all for naught. The amount of power that he was having to withhold was making this take longer.

Feeling her muscles starting to bunch up again, Naruto started to pound into her faster and faster. He could feel her Pussy muscles trying to squeeze and milk his member, but he was not yet ready. With a loud cry" I'm Cumming" Kate fell back to the bed having her second orgasm.

Feeling her limp body, Naruto flipped her over and started to take her from behind. He had his hand on her waist to hold her backside up and was thrusting into her with as much power as he dared.

Feeling the immense pleasure still attacking her insides, all Kate could do is lay there as this Devil made here have orgasm after orgasms.

Feeling the approaching need to release, Naruto could also feel Kate approaching another orgasm. Increasing his speed, Naruto Started to channel life energy into the womb and soul of the girl that he was currently fucking beneath him. Concentrating, Naruto kept thrusting as Kate had another orgasm.

Feeling his balls tighten up, Naruto unleashed his seed, sending ropes after ropes into her waiting vagina. Kate's muscles contracted and milked him for everything it could. Having filled up her womb and having nowhere to go, Naruto's semen started leaking out her pussy and down her legs.

Releasing the girl and letting her drop to her bed, Naruto stood and let the shadows wrap back around him in a robe like manner. Naruto detested that he had to dirty himself with the humans in order to spawn minions. He would much rather spawn with Demons where he would not have to hold everything back to keep from ripping her in half or devouring her soul. Casting one last glance at the sleeping girl, Naruto could already feel his seed and life energy mixing together at an accelerated rate and linking to the soul of the human as it was draining it in order to grow. It would take a week for the minion to completely devour her weak soul and innards to be born.

Thinking that, Naruto headed down the hall to repeat the process two more times. Naruto had taken about an hour with Kate, and he still had two more minions to Spawn this night.

* * *

Exiting the house, Naruto entered another shadow. Having mastery over the shadows themselves, Naruto was able to dwell and live in them.

The shadow world was complete darkness connecting all shadows in the mortal plane. Through mastering them, Naruto could connect to any shadow, moving through them staying completely undetected.

This is where Naruto was, moving through the shadows, unseen and hunting his prey. Hearing the mindless dabble of the mortals around him, Naruto chose his next victim.

She looked like she was heading to work and was dressed in a black and grey suit and looking like she worked at a bank. She stood at 5'6 had dirty blond hair and looked to be in her mid to late thirties.

Today she would not make it to work on time, being over two hours late. When asked what happened, she would just blush madly and walk off while her mind would be replaying what it remembered.

Through fuzzy memories, she could remember a blond God that had asked her for a moment when she was walking through the park. Next coherent thought is of her waking up naked covered in sweat and having that mans seed running down here thighs. She would remember pieces of the encounter and blush remembering all the things that Devil did to her.

Unknowingly to her, this occurred many times throughout the village with a assortment of different women. Age, race, and occupation all different nothing linking them together but the memories of a Devil who recognized many of their faces from his tortured mortal life.

Most these women had at one time or another had either slighted or abused this Devil, either my animosity of following the crowd, and he was returning the favor in kind.

_' I leave your memories so you can die seeing my face, the one who you slighted, abused, and mistreated. You will be used to spawn me a horde of Minions. None of you are safe.' _

For four days, Citizens of Konoha would be fertilized to be host for this Devils horde. The Citizens, civilian and ninja alike, had no idea what was to come. I one to three weeks, depending on the strength of the mortal soul, the minions would devour them and they would start dying where they lay.

On the fourth day Naruto was preparing to depart when he cam across a old orphanage. This was the place he grew up in till he was 4 and they kicked him out. Tossing him on the streets.

They had locked him in the old attic of the building that was dangerous for any 4 year old due to the hazardous conditions it was in hoping he would either injure or kill himself. Hardly giving him a drop of food or water, Naruto had to steel enough food and drink from the rusted through pipes in order to survive.

Memories flashed before his eyes as he was in the shadows of the building. Memories of being beaten and scolded for things he didn't do on a regular basis. The Matrons of the house would encourage the other kids to follow their examples, in reward, they would get extra desert. This resulted in Naruto having not a moment of any kind of security of any kind while staying there.

Dwelling in the shadows Naruto had a spark of inspiration.

'_The Orphanage is one of four that reside in the village. 8 bitches of matrons run this one. They were responsible for many heinous acts against me growing up. I believe it is time to give some meaning of existence to their worthless souls.'_ Thought Naruto

This is where Naruto spent during the remaining of his time in the village o Konoha. Waiting in the shadows listening and gathering much information till it was time to strike; and Strike he did.

It was a few days later and Naruto once again exiting the building. It was Night and he was just sitting and waiting.

At midnight he heard it. The sound of people screaming, whole families, as their daughters withered away aging and dying before there eyes stomachs engorged, then bursting into flames. These were the first to come.

'_Yes, scream now and drown yourself in Fear.'_ Thought Naruto. _'While you still have a chance.'_ He added evilly.

* * *

For the next few weeks Konoha would be plagued with the same horror. Making many people fear because they did not know who or what was causing it. It attacked dozens and seemingly at random. They only connection between the deaths were that circumstances of demise and that they were all women.

The councils had no clue who was responsible for the deaths, having never heard of any kind of Jutsu or bloodline limit that would cause such petrifying demise.

Leaving the village, Naruto set out to gather the dark energies and dead souls of the elemental nations.

Now he was ready to start collecting. Kurama was handling the young demons and minions. He had also instructed him to using the shadows to find out everything he can about the dead souls across the ninja villages.

Naruto would be going by flight or foot, draining the dark energies of the land and stealing souls where he could.

He will also have to infiltrate the villages and other places the demonlings could not. Once that has occurred, Naruto would have complete access to the inhabited mortal realm from his own and would be ready for when he set my full sight upon the living mortals.

Till then he would bide his time concentrating on the souls of the dead and dark energies of the land.

* * *

"_**AN—**__**It took me longer than I thought to get back, but I got back home just a few hours ago and posted the following chapter. I was able to read the reviews I got on my phone and wanted to say Thank You to all that left me a review or a pm; I really appreciate it. To those that left Ideas, you will hear back from me shortly, I still have to take a look at them and will try and message you back as soon as I can. Thanks for the support, I am still new to writing (as you can see from my first attempt at the different scenes here) but with experience I persevere to write more chapters that are less choppy and flow better.**_

_**I am going to be taking 18 hours this upcoming semester, so the chapters may take a little longer to be posted. As of now I am hoping to post at least 1 chapter per week possibly 2 if I can, but they will be more spread out once I have to spend most of my free time studying.**_

_**Thanks again, See you next chapters.**__** AN END"**_


	5. Souls of the Dead New Contracts

**Powerful Demon Voice**

_Thoughts/ telepathic thoughts_

_Telepathic Thoughts from Makai_

**_Disclaimer- I don't own anything, previously stated._**

* * *

Previously

* * *

It was a week past and Naruto was once again exiting the building. It was Night and he was just sitting and waiting.

At midnight he heard it. The sound of people screaming, whole families as their daughters and sisters withered away aging and dying before there eyes stomachs engorged and then bursting into flames.

'_Yes, scream now and drown yourself in Fear.'_ Thought Naruto. _'While you still have a chance.'_ He added evilly.

For the next few weeks Konoha would be plagued with the same horror. Making many fears for they did not know who was causing it. It attacked dozens and seemingly at random. They only connection between the deaths were that circumstances of demise and that they were all women.

The councils had no clue on who or what was responsible, having never heard of any kind of Jutsu or bloodline limit that would cause such petrifying demise.

Leaving the village, Naruto set out to gather the dark energies and dead souls of the elemental nations.

'_Now I am ready to start collecting. Kurama is handling the young demons and minions. I have also instructed him to using the shadows to find out everything he can about the dead souls congregating around the ninja villages._

_I will be going from here by flight or foot, draining the dark energies of the land and stealing souls where I can._

_I will also have to infiltrate the villages and other places the demonlings could not. Once that has occurred, I will have complete access to the mortal realm from my own and will be ready when I set my full sight upon the living mortals._

_Till then I will bide my time concentrating on the souls of the dead and dark energies of the land.'_

* * *

**Devil's Ascension Chapter 5**

* * *

After exiting Konoha, Naruto took to the skies, his heading the biggest mass of energies in the neighboring area.

Arriving at the mass of energy, Naruto was not disappointed. This was the Valley of the End. He remembered learning of it from his mortal days. It was the place where the Shodaime Hokage and Madara Uchiha the Co-Founders of the village battled to the death. Naruto walked amidst the dark energies completely enraptured. This half mile wide valley was supposedly created due to the power that was emitted from the fight.

'_It tastes like sorrows and fear.'_ Thought Naruto with an inquisitive look on his face._ 'The mass amount of energies emitted the day of the battle must have attracted the souls that remained and they amassed together combining to create this accumulations of dark energies. It seems that after not passing over, the deceased souls end up loosing all their humanity over time and become nothing more than dark energies unable to pass on'_ though Naruto

Naruto could feel many kinds of dark energies signals amidst the mass, but most seemed to be of Fear, Sorrow, and Hatred. Seeing that this was the closest to Konoha, Naruto smile.

'_Seems like many of the mortals that died the day of Kurama's attack were unable to move on, being stuck on the mortal plane and getting absorbed into the mass of energies. The signals other than fear are dwarfed in comparison.'_ Thought Naruto.

Seeing humor in the situation, Naruto concentrated on Kurama who he could feel was amidst the hellhounds at the moment training.

Feeling his Lords thoughts upon him, Kurama gave Naruto his undivided attention.

"_It seems your attack did some lasting damage, many souls from that day were unable to move on, their Consciousness' long gone, and now their remaining essences are stuck in eternal limbo"_ Said Naruto with a Devilish Smile _"Lets help them get their eternal rest shall we?"_ continues Naruto his smile getting Darker.

Hearing this Kurama said, "_Yes my Lord, lets_" followed by a evil chuckle.

Walking amidst the valley, Naruto could see the valley blanketed in the Dark energies. Entering the valley, Naruto could taste all of their essences.

The feeling was hard to describe, it brought upon him such elation to have all these energies flowing around him. The suffering and regrets that forced these souls to be stuck behind being concentrated into a large mass, aged them perfectly.

'_Yes, now for the fun part'_ thought Naruto.

Just as Naruto was thinking that, the valley started to shift. Where once it was calm and just blanketed in a dark mist like energy, now they started getting sucked in to the middle of the mass.

Standing in the eye of the storm, Naruto was draining and devouring the energies. He could feel his strength getting stronger, his very being becoming more filled. It was like drinking a perfectly aged wine, the taste was something he would never forget.

'_Aged and concentrated, it is truly delicious'_ thought Naruto. While thinking that, the heart of Makai that reside amidst his forehead started to pulse. Being bonded with him, it could feel the energies that Naruto was consuming.

Feeling this, Naruto started channeling the dark matter that he was consuming to the heart of Makai. Getting absorbed into the heart, the matter started to drain faster into Naruto.

The outside of the storm looked like a mass whirlpool of matter, all being dragged and funneled into one spot. When Naruto started to send the matter to the heart, the dark energies started to get drained at an accelerated rate making the scene before Naruto look even more entrancing as the whole of the atmosphere seemed to change due to the dark energies that surrounded it.

Consuming the matter at a steady pace, Naruto could feel his meal was coming to an end. The last wisp of dark matter slowly flowed into Naruto and then into the heart.

After the completion, Naruto could feel the heart give another pulse, then a dark glow settled over his body and he felt a warm sensation engulf him as well.

_**Makai**_

Having felt what his lord did due to their connection, Kurama could feel his presence within Makai get a little stronger. The feelings Kurama felt from the energies were truly unbelievable.

Having never felt anything like it before. Kurama could taste the very same energies that his lord did, all the concentrated feelings that had amassed together. The fear especially seemed to call out to him, it tasted better than anything her had ever consumed before.

Feeling it come to an end, Kurama smiled once again. Within the Devils Realm, Kurama could feel Makai's energies start to flare up in accordance to the meal it was receiving. Though it was not a large spike, Kurama could feel certain parts of Makai start to rejuvenate and strengthen more with the energies now devoured and distributed.

Feeling this, Kurama went to inform the Devil.

_**Naruto Valley of end**_

Having just basked in the warm sensation from the heart, Naruto could feel her appreciation for the meal and could feel the bond between the two strengthen.

_"My Lord, it seem that the mass of matter that you channeled to the heart has been spread all throughout Makai, giving the realm a spike in energy that has been channeled to certain parts of sectors and is now starting to rejuvenate designated areas based on the properties of its dark energies."_ Said Kurama telepathically to the Devil.

Hearing this Naruto gave a mental no to Kurama _"Good, it would seem that the mass of energies were properly distributed based on their elements. It will do Makai good to get these concentrated masses of dark matter. I will continue on, inform me if any more changes come about." _Ordered Naruto.

Getting ready to depart, Naruto could feel a strong soul about a mile away from him that was previously hidden from him do the mass of energies that he had previously consumed, cloaking it.

Stepping into a shadow, Naruto appeared in the shadows one of the statues marking the border of fire country. It was the statue of Madara Uchiha that stood on the border marking the valley of the end standing off against Hashirama Senju the Shodaime Hokage. The two co-founders of the leaf stood out in their eternal combat.

Staying in the shadows, Naruto inspected the soul that was before him. Standing affront the statue of Madara was a soul that was radiating Betrayal, Hate and Vengeance. He was dressed in an Old Battle garb that predated the villages founding, the attire that was worn in the warring era.

This particular garb consisted of high-collared long black robes with blue trims and had the wearers clan insignias deeply stitched into the collar and wrists. Wearing atop of that was a metal layer plated armor that covered his: waist, legs, arms and chest. At his chest, the metal was thicker and at the joints was constructed to allow the wearer to be able to move freely.

He was evenly muscled and stood about 6'0 even and had shoulder length spiky black hair with traces of dark blue, high cheek bones and a handsome face. A very prominent feature was that he was missing his eyes; the sockets looking like something had been torn out of them do to the mutilated skin around them.

Seeing this, Naruto invaded the mind of the soul undetected. What Naruto saw interested him greatly. This was Izuna Uchiha, younger brother to Madara Uchiha. Once hailed as being a genius shinobi on par with his brother.

The betrayal that had occurred, which forced him to be consumed in his hate making him live a eternal life in this hell, was from his brother Madara. Having found out that the Mangekyō Sharingan caused blindness; Madara had attacked him when they were out scouting. Madara had waited till Izuna's guard was down and viscously attacked him. After mortally wounding him, he ripped out his eyes implanting them into himself, thus gaining the eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and killing Izuna in the process.

Having been killed, Izuna was unable to move on and be reborn in the afterlife. His heart was filled with anger and hate that lead for a desire for vengeance on his brother. His strong spirit was forever cursed in darkness.

Blind and not able to enact his revenge, Izuna stood near the statue of the man he detested not able to track him down to kill him. Izuna had been there for over a century, feeling the mass of souls accumulate and become nothing more than a mass of dark energy.

While learning about Izuna, Naruto thought he would make a great demon. He was loyal to his clan, but a dangerous enemy to those that had gained his hate. Even though he had been dead for years, his soul had stayed strong. Learning more through his memories Naruto decided to gain his Soul; either he would join him willingly, or be devoured

While sitting within the shadows, Izuna heard a dark voice speak out to him **" You were Betrayed and killed by the one who you called brother. Blinded and Forsaken, even in death you are unable to pass on and have peace, forever stuck knowing that the one that caused all of this still breathes and lives due to your death."** Said the voice.

Hearing this Izuna did not know what to do. The voice held so much power it was almost overbearing; yet he could feel no malice towards him. He had been hear for over a hundred years and had not interacted with anyone, only feeling the mass of matter that felt like it was trying to suck him into its depths: till it was extinguished a moment before.

Hearing this brought the anger back to the forefront of his mind. He had felt his brother's chakra escape that day he fought Hashirama and knew he did not die. Though Izuna was not able to do anything about it because he was stuck in this world of black. That's when he heard his savior's words

"**What would you give to gain form again; to get your sight back and the power to grow stronger? The power to kill the one who once called you 'Brother' and then killed you, all for the sake of power" **asked the voice

Hearing this Izuna said, "I would give everything". Without hesitating a bit.

"**Would you give your very soul?"** asked the voice

"Yes." Said the blind man without a moment's hesitance. Now coming from the shadows, Izuna could feel the presence of the one who was talking to him. It felt like the overpowering force of nature itself.

Hearing this Naruto smiled while exiting the shadows. Naruto reach out and with a clawed hand marked the very willing Soul of Izuna. His Golden slit eyes shined brighter when the Devils Emblem appeared on his soul and a visible string of Yoki connected the two.

The minute Izuna felt the presence before him; he could not fathom the depths of the being in front of him. Then he felt a burning pain that connected with his soul. Then he could feel a sense of purpose. He could feel his Master and had every faith in him. Faith that his new Lord would grant him his wish and the new feeling of loyalty swearing he would forever follow him.

Feeling the change of the soul before him, due to the mark on the soul now corrupting it to the will of its master, Naruto smiled again. He could feel everything about his new subject and could feel his power coming into him.

"**Follow me and we shall destroy all that stands in our way. The time will come when you will once again face you brother, but first you must prepare."** Said Naruto.

With that Naruto made a rip in space appear beneath them, letting both, Master and servant, sink into the depths of darkness.

* * *

Appearing in the throne room, Naruto sat upon his throne while Izuna stood before him.

Izuna had felt what he could only describe as the cold strings of death wrap around him when they had entered the portal, and then he appeared in a room that was warm and reeked with power. Turning his head, Izuna could feel another presence enter before them.

Entering the room was Kurama; he had felt the Devil of Makai return to the realm and dismissed the low level demons to attend his Lord.

Sitting on his throne, Naruto could feel Izuna's eagerness and Kurama's approaching presence.

"**It is time. After this you will no longer be a mortal soul. You rill rise and become a Demon of Makai."** Said Naruto.

Just as Kurama entered, Naruto released the restraints of his power, letting it flood the entirety of the chambers. Naruto was now standing in his True Devil form and was concentrating on the seal that bound Izuna's soul to him: he stood there for a moment channeling his Yoki and then he spoke: **"Devils Decree: Through the power of the soul that binds us, be released from your mortal shell and be reborn into a demon. Be made one with Makai and become one of its Denizens"**

Naruto's voice was laced with so much power that it made their very souls quake and subsequent to his Decree, Izuna felt his very soul start changing form. It felt like his very being was set a flame. Twisting a churning, his once mortal form was changing. Yet through it all, he felt a since of peace, trusting in his master.

Naruto sat and watched as the form of Izuna was engulfed in Yoki. He could feel his mortal body changing. It looked as if a mass of dark energy was shifting and turning creating something a new. It started to become engulfed in a kind of black flames, not the Devils flame, but a lighter shade of black, charcoal in color.

Then the flames started to take form and Izuna Uchiha now stood before them at 6'2, he had long flowing black hair that went past his shoulders and had pale white skin with black veins running all through his body. On his back were 2 large black-feathered wings and he was covered in a cloak of black flames. The black flames were a evolved form of amaterasu, the special flames of his clan.

Standing there, Izuna could feel the power running within him. He looked up and he could see, his eyes had been healed and he was no longer in the darkness. Izuna's eyes were in the fully evolved form of his Sharingan.

Feeling his completion, Izuna bent his knee and bowed before Naruto. "My lord"

Hearing this Naruto Smiled. Sitting back on his throne.

"**Izuna, I have fulfilled my part of the bargain and you have been reborn into a Tengu. Before you decide to fight your brother, I suggest you get used to your new form and train here with Kurama. It is not yet time to show ourselves to the mortal realm. Train and be ready for when the time comes."** Said Naruto

"Yes my Lord, as you command" Said Izuna

Hearing the compliance in his voice, Naruto said something that would give Izuna more of a incentive to gain strength.

"**Keep in mind, when Makai is once again whole and its denizens replenished, I will once again appoint Demon Lords amongst the Sectors. Prove yourself worthy and you too may be appointed amongst them." **Said Naruto.

Izuna stood and a look of determination could bee seen in his Sharingan eyes. A chance to prove himself, not only to his new Lord, but to himself. To long had he been in the darkness no hope for the future. Now he had a new reason for life, not only vengeance.

After this Naruto started to limit his power once again till he was back in his most mortal looking form. He then turned to Kurama who was sitting beside him.

"How are the minions holding up" asked Naruto.

"They are doing just fine, they all appeared in a swirl of flame the minute they were born. Though as of now all we have are about a dozen browns. Their appearance is of brown long armed goblins that have sharp: teeth, claws and yellow eyes. They are the plainest in all, being strong workers and fighters, but have no real specialty. The stronger souls of the ninja will take longer for the minions to devour, and will most likely give you different species of minions that have specialties. As of now it has only been a few days they have been coming in, and we are expecting another batch to come through soon." Said Kurama.

"Good, keep up the training of all the minions and Demonlings. As of now I will keep devouring the masses of energies around the mortal realm. It seems that strong souls are able to resist the pull of the forces might be around the others like Izuna here was hidden from us. I will travel to them all, devouring each of them." Said Naruto. Then he looked over to Izuna "I want you to stay here and train. Master your new form and prepare for the day that we once again show ourselves to the mortals. There is much for you to learn." said Naruto to Izuna.

"Yes my Lord" replied Izuna.

After this, Naruto once again stood from his throne, he looked over to Kurama and Izuna and said " I will be back when I gather new souls, until then, inform me of any major changes that appear due to the influx of energies."

Concluding his orders, Naruto rose from his throne and entered another portal where he appeared where he had just left. Once appearing, Naruto concentrated on the energy that was remnant from the scouting demons that crossed over the countries before. Once he was connected to the remaining Yoki, Naruto was able sense the surrounding of all around the Nations. He used his connection to locate the masses of energies all around the world.

' _It seems there are thousands of these masses of energies all across the elemental countries. Each varying in power, it seems after more than a thousand years with no demons has really caused unknown havoc. I will not be able to take my time in this. I will have to travel a faster way through the shadows for the main distances otherwise many of the souls I am after may be absorbed into the masses. And I will not have that.'_ thought Naruto.

Concluding his thoughts, Naruto entered another shadow to take him to the other energy sources across fire country. He would devour these first so the souls in the village would not disappear any time soon. Naruto was saving Konoha for last.

Naruto traveled like this for a week devouring dozens of spots all throughout fire country. He could feel Makai's presence more through the heart, even thought they were not in the realm any longer.

The young Devil was getting ready to enter another shadow to cross the long distance of the elemental countries to a specific energy source when he felt strong senses of fear a few miles away. Deciding to investigate, Naruto entered the shadow and appeared within the shadow world.

Advancing through the shadows, Naruto could see what appeared to be a small roaming clan that was about a dozen in number. Each person looked similar by wearing grey cloaks that were beat up from their long travels. Both males and females, old and young, the group was radiating fear. Though underneath that, Naruto could smell the particular scent of Ozone.

Naruto shadow walked till his was within the largest tent in the clearing of the woods that the group had apparently set up in. He entered the mind of the Elder leader of the traveling clan. He was around 60 and looked to be weathered in skin. He had grey hair and wore a pair of spectacles.

Entering the mind, Naruto found out that this was the Yota clan. Their clan was being hunted by a group of missing-nin who hunted bloodlines and sold them to other villages to be used as breeding stock.

They had been on the run for years now, once being large in number, they had dwindled down to the small group that they were now, each refusing to be captured and staying strong.

Their clan had a special bloodline; it allowed them to manipulate the weather. Not just to use Jutsu, but to actually cause the weather to change. Rain, Snow, Lightning, Tornadoes, this was the gift that they were cursed with.

At one time, their clan was peaceful using their gifts not to battle but to help small villages. They were not particularly strong, in numbers they could do more, but individually they were weaker. Now with their numbers so low, they were having a hard time stopping the advances of their enemies.

'_Hmm, it seems their clan uses the weather. Though not particularly strong, I do remember reading on a species of demons that could manipulate the atmosphere. This is why they smell like Ozone. _

_Their energy sources would do great in Makai. It seems this little detour will bear fruit.'_ Thought Naruto.

Naruto exited the shadow and appeared before the elder, he knew that with the numbers that slight manipulation would have to be his weapon. He could not just manipulate one mind; he had to do this in steps if he wanted the whole clan.

Appearing before the old man standing within the large tent, Naruto could sense the fear running through him. He could see him channel Chakra in a way to defend himself. That was when Naruto Spoke:

"**Chōrō Yota, your once great clan has dwindled down from scores to the mere dozen they are now. You fight and run, for that is all you can do with your hunters. Soon, the hunters will once again find you and your people are in no way ready for the battle to come. I came here to offer you Sanctuary, sanctuary away from the realm of mortals."** With that Naruto let his Yoki leak and from it, it created a scroll that looked to be pure black written in red at the top it said _**'The price of the contract is your soul'**_**.****"Mark this in your blood and the terms of our contract will be finalized."** Finished Naruto

Hearing this, Chōrō didn't know what to do. Out of nowhere a Giant blond haired man appears with piercing yellow slit eyes. His presence seemingly taking up the whole tent and his voice was deep and held so much power.

Though what he heard took him back. This man was offering them sanctuary away from the mortal realm? He did not know how to take it; he figured he was just another hunter after them for another village. With his anger rising, the old man yelled:

"We have been surviving this long, we are not about to be taken in to become some villages breeding stock that are used as slaves! Our family will not become the precursors to an army of ninja!" Said Chōrō.

Hearing this Naruto smiled. _' It seems he hold his family dear, he knows there are many things that are worse than death. It seem I will have to wait. I can sense the hunters approaching, they are large in number, I just hope they don't kill them all and some of them survive. If not, it would just be a waste.'_

Moving across the room, Naruto approached the table. Chōrō got ready once again. Though was shocked when Naruto rolled up the scroll and laid it on the table. Then he just entered a shadow and disappeared.

Chōrō grabbed the scroll and put it in his robes, he did not want the others to worry, knowing that someone had invaded their solitude undetected. They were all uneasy as it is.

Deciding to wait, Naruto could feel the others approaching.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Naruto decided to intervene a bit. He needed this to be a wake up call, so he manipulated the mind of the missing nin, whispering to the head ninja that was leading the attack.

Afterword's, Naruto could hear him yell to his men "Strike at full force, they may seem weak, but they have a strong bloodline that can kill you within a instant." Hearing this, all of the ninja started to prepare for battle.

Naruto sat back within the shadows and watched the battle. From being weary and tired, it was a slaughter. The ninja came in at full force killing two female clans members right off the bat.

After that, the men started to channel chakra and the smell of ozone filled the air as they started to cast their weather jutsu, each clan member seemingly more proficient with his or her own element. They killed a couple of missing-nins, but they were quickly getting overwhelmed.

Naruto just watched as the missing-nin started to capture the wandering clans men. He could feel some of them dying while taking strong jutsu and sword slashes.

Feeling a strike of terror coming from the opposite side of the camp, Naruto shadow walked over. What he saw was a ten-year-old girl with red hair and freckles all over her face getting punched in the gut.

The attacker was a brute of a ninja with a lust filled gaze in his eyes and was starting to unbuckle his pants while staring at the beat up girl on the ground. The young girl had a look of terror and horror on her face.

"_Help, somebody help me" _a mental scream shouted.

Then, when the man was approaching her, blood started to spurt out of the spot where his head once was. She watched in a fascinated horror as his head rolled across the ground and his body impact cause a splash where his blood had stated to gather.

Looking up from the dead corps, the girl saw a sight that she would never forget. It was the sight of what her young eyes could only describe as being a God. Standing there with blood dripping down his hand. Then he spoke to her.

"**Go child, the battle is almost over; head to your elders hut."** Spoke Naruto as more ninja started to reach their area.

Naruto watched as the young frightened girl ran to where he told her. Naruto had felt a mass of power welled up deep within her and could hear her mind reach out screaming for help. Naruto knew down deep that this child would one day be strong, and did not want to let her potential and untapped talents die with her. Though he would admit to himself, he truly detested seeing what the mortal scum was going to rape one so young.

From within the shadows once again, Naruto watched as the last remaining clans men were rounded up and put in cages. There were only six left out of the twelve. The elder and child were in the middle being thrown in the cages, surrounded by 4 other men.

They were diverse in their appearances, each being powerful in their bloodlines, taking out a few missing-nin, but being unable to fight them all. They had a defeated look in their eyes all knowing what was going to befall them.

When they turned to the young girl they looked at her with questioning eyes. She was in the part of the camp that had been over run first. Everyone from that side had died. With their questioning eyes they asked her.

"Maya how did you get away? That side of the camp was overrun in the sneak attack." Said one of the defeated warriors.

She looked at him with her tear-stained face and said. "There was this man, and he was going to rape me, and then someone else came and saved me. He looked like a tall God with golden hair and eyes he killed him and then he told me to come this way in order to let me escape the horde." Said Maya.

Hearing this, Chōrō's eyes lit up in recognition. The way she said God made him remember the man who he had spoken too this morning. Chōrō's had been so sure he was the enemy, he had not even listened to the warning about the hunters that were closing in on them. Yet he had saved his granddaughter from being raped. Why would he do that if he was a enemy?

Seeing the change in behavior of the elder, another of the warriors asked him "What is it Chōrō-sama? Do you know this man?"

Chōrō looked at the awaiting faces of the people before him. The young girl Maya looked hopeful while the men looked guarded awaiting an answer.

"No, not really. He came to me this morning offering sanctuary for the clan. Though with us being hunted, I thought he was just another hunter trying to capture us to sell us to another village and I told him no.

Though the way he spoke was not normal, his voice held so much power and his very presence was so overbearing I could hardly stand. He did say something that I won't forget 'I came here to offer you Sanctuary, sanctuary away from the realm of mortals. Mark this in your blood, or chakra and the contract will be fulfilled.' Then he gave me this scroll" said Chōrō in a defeated tone. If only he had payed more attention maybe he could have prevented this slaughter.

Just as he finished saying that, the scroll in his robes started to emit a dark aura. Taking it out, the other around him came and stood before it.

When the elder released it, the scroll started to unravel and float in the air on a dark cloud like energy. Glowing out on the black parchment for all to read was the same message: **_'The price of the contract is your soul'_. **

Everyone was shocked at what they saw and it was quiet in the cage. They had never seen anything like this before and did not know what to do. That was when Maya spoke up.

Reading this the young girl asked, "What are we going to do? The hunters have us and if they do what you always warned us of.." said Maya before trailing off. She was starting to tremble in fear. She remembered her mother telling her that if ever caught, the hunters would sell them to the highest bidder to other villages and they would be raped, used to birth an army of ninjas for that village, being nothing more than slaves.

Seeing the fear on the Maya's face, Chōrō made a decision_. 'Whoever this man is, he is very powerful and he has done us no harm. He even saved Maya from being forever scarred from that ninja who was going to rape her. I would say our chances are better with him than in the hands of the hunters'_

Biting his finger, Chōrō let the blood drip and then made a choice that would forever change the history of his clan.

_**(AU- Here is another chapter. I hope you all liked it, I look forward in hearing from you.)**_


	6. Souls of the Dead--Tenkō, Samurai, Hensō

**Powerful Demon Voice**

_Thoughts/ telepathic thoughts_

_Telepathic Thoughts from Makai_

**_Disclaimer- I don't own anything, previously stated._**

**_Check Profile for Pictures._**

* * *

**Devil's Ascension Chapter 6**

Biting his finger, Chōrō let the blood drip and then made a choice that would forever change the history of his wrote his name on the black parchment with his blood. Once his blood hit the scroll, it started to smoke where his name was engraved upon it. After signing the contract, a wisp of black Yoki came from within the scroll and branded his soul.

The instant Chōrō signed the scroll he could feel himself changing. He no longer felt the overwhelming fear within him, for some reason he did not have it still coursing through his very soul.

Seeing their elder sign the scroll, the remaining clans men were shocked to see the scroll smoke and then his name being engraved in blood into it. Wanting to see what would happen, they were shocked to see the fear and defeated look that was once etched onto his face replaced by one of peace.

Seeing this, Maya walks forward and bit her own finger marking her own name just as her grandfather did.

From the shadows, Naruto could feel each one of them sign the parchment for each souls was now eternally bound to him. Once his mark was branded to their souls, Naruto could feel everything about them. He could feel the fear; hopelessness and the utter sense of defeat that stained their souls changing do to his mark.

Coming from the shadows, Naruto appeared before them. The looks he got were of fear from the men due to his presence till that changed to understanding when Chōrō bowed his head in submission.

The others mimicked this move feeling the presence of their master. Though the fear changed to one of respect and acceptance in the case of the men and adulation and a blush in regards to Maya.

Maya could not believe it, this was the man who had saved her. She still didn't fully understand what was going on, she was following the lead of her grandfather but when she signed the parchment and saw Naruto come before her, her whole perception of reality changed. She would do anything he asked; anything for him.

Standing there, Naruto could feel their energies starting to come into him and the heart.

"_My Lord, you told me to inform you of any changes since you have been away and as of a minute ago, the once just red mooned sky has started to change, there seems to be clouds moving in. The other energies you have devoured have been spread amongst all of Makai, but now the actual atmosphere seems to be in the midst of change."_ Said Kurama to Naruto telepathically.

Hearing this Naruto smiled once again, though he was surprised it was happening so fast, he thought it would take more time for the energies to make any change at all. It seems his connection with the heart was getting stronger allowing the affects to appear faster with his concentration.

Thinking of his appointment at hand, Naruto asks Kurama _"How goes the training of the young demons? Are they ready for a real life battle?"_

"_Their training goes well, I would not pit them against to many opponents individually with their limited experience, but against a single ninja, they should be more than a match."_ Stated Kurama

"_Good, prepare them for battle. It is time they get a nice meal in reward for all their hard work."_ Said Naruto with a sadistic edge to his voice. He was looking forward the young demons slaughter the group of Missing Nin.

All of this happening in a matter of seconds, afterwords Naruto turned and gave his full attention to Yota clansmen.

"**With you blood, the contract has been signed. Follow me and we will depart from this mortal realm. But let us first dispose of those who have been hunting you." **Said Naruto.

Just as Naruto said that he ripped open the very fabric of space and out came his hell hounds and Nargacuga . Looking upon them, Naruto could see that their souls had gotten stronger. The fire that covered the hounds was hotter and the Nargacuga looked like they too had grown.

Deciding to also release his own shadows, Naruto signaled the Shadow Ligers to join in as well.

"**Devour them"** Said Naruto.

Being outnumbered the battle that happened could only be called a slaughter on the part of the humans.

The hellhounds ripped into the flesh of their prey incapacitating the mortals as they feasted. When attacking the fires that touched the humans skin made it melt of giving them a agonizing death.

The Nargacuga were able to use their wind-hardened bodies to stay out of reach of the humans. Naruto watched as one Nargacuga stayed to the skies and used its spines to shoot out and kill it prey long distant while another chose to get close and use its wind hardened scales to slice apart its prey before devouring its meal.

Lastly were the shadow ligers; they hunted in complete silence using the shadows to keep themselves hidden, When they chose their prey they attacked from the ninja's own shadow before starting to feast.

Watching this the Yota clan was in complete shock. These demonic looking creatures obeyed the order of their new master and then completely massacred all the hunter ninjas that were standing in their way as if it was nothing. They had never seen anything like it. The energy they released was so wild that it made the clansmen shiver. They watched in awe as the demons started to devour them, leaving nothing but blood stains behind.

Watching the young demons consume the mortals down to their very souls, Naruto was pleased. They had gotten stronger since he last saw them. Watching Naruto noticed how the different demons seemed to work together to confuse their prey while taking advantages of weaknesses that were displayed during the battle. Over all, there was not a single demon casualty while there was not a single survivor for the Ninja.

Naruto dismissed the young demons, then turned back to the Yota clan.

"**It is time, follow me."** With that, the 6 remaining Yota Clan members followed their master into the darkness

Appearing within his throne room, Naruto turned to the again awe struck Yota Clansmen. Though loosing members of their own family moments ago, as soon as they entered Makai they felt a sense of purpose for the first time in years. When they appeared within the giant chamber, they could feel Makai calling out to them, pulling at their sense of awareness and could feel their energies being sucked into the very atmosphere.

Though being not extraordinary fighters, the clan always was sensitive to the forces of the atmosphere being able to feel it and directly interact with it. Here they felt it calling to them and it felt welcoming, as they were need and by just being here they were assisting the healing of the land. It was a much more powerful feeling than they had every felt with nature. To them it felt like the whole world was alive and they were connected to it, not just a moving mass like in their previous home.

Watching them while standing before his throne, Naruto could feel their sense of belonging grow; Naruto could feel that their souls were strengthening from their connection to Makai.

"Makai was once a prosperous realm. Through the blood lust of many it has fallen into the depths of despair, a hairs grasp away from death and through the contract of your souls, I will turn you into true Denizens of Makai." Said Naruto

With that, Naruto went through the ritual of turning the new souls of Makai into demons. When it had come to an end, due to their weakened nature, they were left unconscious on the floor.

Naruto could see that each one of their energies changed based off of the element they were strongest too. It seemed to influence their new appearances, though they still looked like their previous selves. They turned into Tenkō demons (weather) that were able to control the nature of the atmosphere around them. Together they could be truly powerful, but their nature was more towards the healing of the lands.

Once a master of their powers, Tenkō demons could become one with their chosen element, becoming a true elemental. According to the Heart, their were numerous Tenkō demons in the past who had evolved and that later became one with their chosen element, also becoming one with the heart when their time had come.

"Have them taken to one of the highest tower closest to the skies. The closer to the atmosphere they are the stronger they will become. I shall continue my journey. With my mark on their souls and their change into demons, they will be true denizens of Makai but all creatures need to know about the past in order to live for the future." Naruto then turned to Kurama.

"Teach them the ways of Makai, and help them grow stronger. Their gifts will feed the lands and with increase in knowledge of their own kind, it will help them get a greater understanding of their power and help them grow in kind." Said Naruto.

He didn't want stupid denizens of his realm; it was not going to be like in the mortal realm where most people lived their lives ignorant of everything around them. He was going to bring out the full potential in all of them.

With that, Naruto opened another portal that lead him outside fire country, walking through, Naruto once again left the Devils Realm.

Seeing his Lord leave, Kurama was deep in thought, _"He truly is going to be a great Devil. He wants to see the land rejuvenated back to its former state. Instead of just taking over the mortal realm, he is taking time in healing his own land and creating demons not based on just power, but on their souls. He will certainly lead this land into a new age, one that has never once been seen before. _

_He is the kind of Devil that may ascend even into a God, not only for demons to follow, but one that even the natives from the mortal realm will look to worship as well.' _

With that last thought Kurama went and did what his Devil bid of him.

* * *

Naruto spent much time devouring Dark zones. It had been another 3 days and he had drained close to another dozen.

He could feel his connection Makai getting stronger the more he devoured. According to Kurama, the land outside the castle was starting to look alive again and parts of the once great land was coming back from it depths of despair.

"_My lord,"_ Said _Kurama " It seems the Hydralisk have finished clearing out Razor Mountains range. The also report parts of the once plains of fire are starting to once again heat up and the oceans of sectors closest to Devil realm start to fill. I am also happy to report that the Demon Fruit Forest in the Catacomb Mountains are all budding and that the weaker fruits are almost ready to pick."_

Hearing this Naruto wanted to know about the progress of the rest of Makai before he continued on. Know his wishes, Kurama continued with his report.

"_The Minions have started to slow in their appearance. There mainly seems to be browns and subspecies of red but there are a few Greens spawns from the leaf. I have them set in clearing out parts of Devils realm that collapsed. _

_The New Demons seem to be taking very well to Makai. Izuna has been training constantly to master his new form. I have him working with both the Nargacuga and hellhounds in battle simulations. With the years of not battling, he has had to get back in shape and the state of mind; also though his flames are much more powerful, it is taking him time to learn how to be able to tame them completely to his will. I believe in due time that he will accomplish his task.  
_

_The__ Yota clan are doing exceptional. With their highly tuned instincts with nature, they seem to be able to feel Makai reaching out to them and they spend much of their time meditating up in the tower and feed the land their energies. They are also coming along very well" _said Kurama. Their presence alone had done wonders. The whole atmosphere seemed to be alive and Makai had rained for the first time in thousand of years.

_"I have been spending much time teaching them the history of Makai, and of your goal to bring it back from its current state to one of life once again. This alone seems to have garnered high respect from not only the Yata clan, but Izuna as well._

_The brand on their souls demands loyalty, but this seems to have had a large impact on their views and caused them to truly look up to you. Especially the young Maya, you can always hear her talking about getting stronger for her Lord." _saying this Kurama had a smirk on his face. He fully new of her infatuation with Naruto and that drove her to surpass her limits._" That young demonling has much hidden potential. I can feel it deep within her. It is darker than most of her clans, and very powerful. I plan on personally working with her to draw it out."_ Finished Kurama. He was not going to let such potential go to waste. With her drive she could go far.

Hearing this Naruto was very pleased. It seemed like things were working out better than he had hoped. He was glad everything was running smoothly in his absence. He had full faith in Kurama to be able to handle anything that presented its self and help in the progression of Makai.

"_That is very good Kurama. I leave it all in your capable hands. At the rate I am going at I believe that with the rest of the Masses of energies, the sectors all surrounding Devils Realm may be completely restored, leading to the rest of Makai following. With Makai being much larger than the mortal realm, it will take much time._

_Be sure to train Maya well, I too sense great things from her. When she gets older, she will be a force to be reckoned with and with the way her spirit is she may take more of a warrior's path than healer like the rest of her clan."_ Her spirit was strong and Naruto was looking forward to how she would turn out after she had matured. He saw great things in her future, with her undying loyalty and her unstoppable drive, Naruto knew she would bring much prestige to her kind and to all of Makai.

Once again giving his full attention to Kurama, Naruto continued his instructions.

_ "The Castle within Devils Realm is the size of a ninja village, be sure to have many of the chambers cleared out until the rest of Makai is able. There needs to be space for any new souls I may acquire. Though with Razor Mountains fortifications having been cleared, it leaves a place outside the castle wall for any large numbers I bring in._

_Also make sure to set up teleportation portals to any newly cleared areas that we may use including the Catacomb Mountains."_ Naruto said. He wanted to be sure that any demons they sent out would have easy access back to the castle. Naruto did not want to alienate any of his demon brethren that he brought to Makai. At the time of old Devils realm was not open to all demons, but since Makai was starting over, Naruto wanted all his demon brethren to be able to traverse back to him if need be. They did not have the luxury as he did to be able to travel the realm through shadows without any opposition standing in his way.

Finishing his conversation with Kurama, Naruto entered a shadow to take him to a country that was far from where he was now. Naruto could feel a strong mass of dark energies there that seemed to call out to him.

Exiting the Shadow, Naruto found himself in Tetsu no Kuni, the land of Iron. Coming across a snow-covered mountain range, Naruto saw a pass between the mountains that seemed to be void of any life or snow.

It had a large mass of dark energies that seem to fill the whole pass. Standing above it all on the top of the ridge, Naruto could see a strong soul. He was samurai in appearance. He stood at 6'6 had spiky black hair with little bells at the end, strong face with a scar that over his left eye while an eye patch that covered his right. He wore a white open sleeveless Haori over a black hakuma. He also carried what appeared to be a katana that resembled a nodachi in size whose hilt seemed to be wrapped in white bandages and hade a partial jagged edge blade.

After studying the deceased samurai Naruto contacted Kurama, _"Kurama, what do you have on this soul? By the spiritual power that is flowing through him he is at least Kage in strength."_

Seeing the soul that caught the interest of the Ruler of Makai, Kurama smiled. He had heard much about this particular soul.

_" That is Kenpachi Zaraki. He was once a Master swordsmen that was said to be the strongest ever in Kenjutsu, Kenpachi was said to be a god with a blade. His pure skill and power were able to take on multiple shinobi with ease made him a legend. It was said that it was he whose legend was the inspiration for the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū._

_Kenpachi was a Samurai and as a Samurai, they are bound to their oaths of honor. The Land of Iron has been here long before the hidden villages were created, one rule that they always followed was that the ruler of the country was chosen from the strongest warriors. _

_Kenpachi was the strongest, the legitimate successor to the title of General of the land of Iron. When it came time for him to come to rule, the previous General chose his son, a man who was much weaker than Kenpachi, and broke their ancient ways at announced him as his successor to the nation._

_Being betrayed, Kenpachi challenged the former General to a fight to the death. Being forced to battle due to being challenged in front of a battalion of soldiers, the former general fought Kenpachi and died by his hand._

_Even though the fight was legitimate due to their laws, felling anger at the death of his father,__ Nise sōzokujin__ sent a whole legion of troops to kill Kenpachi. Where you are currently at is where Kenpachi took his last stand and fought his fellow samurais by the thousand. Killing all that was sent against him, Kenpachi fought for 3 whole days and nights and when he was weakened from battle and defending against another wave, __Nise sōzokujin came and stabbed him through the back, killing him._

_He has been stuck in this plane ever since, unable to pass on due to the circumstances of his death."_ Said Kurama

Hearing this Naruto was once again intrigued. He truly was a magnificent soul, with his code of honor and skills he would make a terrifying demon. Although Naruto was not accustomed to their codes of honor, if they truly only follow the strongest he had a high feeling that he could gain his allegiance if he was to challenge him to a dual and he was to lose by his own hand. Even in his soul form, for the years he has been here, his amount of spirit energy was truly on a course of action, Naruto revealed himself to Kenpachi.

Approaching Kenpachi, Naruto could see the Samurai turn towards his direction. He could see Kenpachi taking in his appearance and could see him reach for his soul sword.

Seeing this person approach him, Kenpachi was on guard. He had been here for close to two hundred years and not once had anyone been able to see him. This being that was approaching him had power that was coming off of him in waves. Kenpachi felt the overwhelming presence get stronger the closer he got to him. He was ready for anything when the being spoke and what he said shocked him.

_**"Kenpachi Zaraki it has been close to two centuries since your death and you have been unable to pass on to the afterlife. Yet your souls still stays strong craving battle. **_

_**The samurai follow warriors of greatest strength, that has always been the code till it was broken. At one time all Samurais followed the ancient ways, yet now they have fallen so low. Following not power of the warrior, but leaders of different countries and towns. They follow the ones with the most political power forsaking the ancient ways."**_Said Naruto. When Kenpachi heard this, disgust and anger were the only things he felt. Knowing the the code that all Samurai once treasure and lived by had long been forgotten. Now instead of fighting for honor, they are nothing but tools for those they once held in this was causing Kenpachi's blood to boil. That was until he heard what the powerful Devil had to say next._  
_

"_**Kenpachi Zaraki, I challenge you to a battle, where the very stakes are not death...but your immortal soul." **_Said Naruto. By the code that all samurai follow, if challenged to a fight, they are honor bound to accept. If not they are forever shamed a lose what they treasure most, their Honor._**  
**_

_**"I challenge you as the Devil of Makai for your very soul, the very soul that called out to me. If you accept and lose, your soul shall forever be bound to me and will once again have a living form that will be able to battle ." **_Said Naruto

Hearing this a smile split Kenpachi's face. Before him stood a warrior that surpassed even him in strength and after years of not battling, his blood-lust was rising. He did not care of the outcome; if he battled and lost he would be bound by his honor to follow the man for all eternity which would prove he was the stronger warrior earning his allegiance, if he won he still got a fight out of the whole ordeal.

"I accept your challenge" Said Kenpachi with a maniacal grin.

With that Kenpachi drew his sword and lunged at Naruto. With speed that surpassed many jonins, Kenpachi relentlessly continues with his attacks. His style was perfect from years of training. It incorporated brute strength with unpredictability and speed.

Even through all the attacks, Naruto was the superior in the battle and was able to avoid all of them. Though Naruto was truly impressed with Kenpachi. With suppressing his power the way he was, Naruto had to pay much attention to his movements to keep from getting hit.

Enjoying his fight, Kenpachi's maniacal smile stayed on his face the whole fight. He decided to change tactics in order to be able to land a blow on his opponent. He had not had this much fun in years and respected his opponent ability in being able to evade all his attacks.

Right as Kenpachi was pivoting on his back foot and swinging his sword, Naruto reached out and grabbed the blade in mid-air. This move startled Kenpachi, but what was more startling was that Naruto other hand struck out and grabbed him by his throat lifting him in the air.

Having Kenpachi by the throat, Naruto relieved him of his weapon and pointed it at his heart. Feeling this, Kenpachi conceded the fight.

"I concede, you are the more powerful warrior." Said Kenpachi.

Hearing that, Naruto reached out with his Yoki and branded Kenpachi's soul. Feeling the burning sensation, Kenpachi could feel much more strength return to him. He no longer felt like a wisp of spirit energy, he felt like he was solidifying.

Putting up a strong barrier over the pass, Naruto spoke, "** Through the mark I have branded you with, your soul now belongs to me. But I have a parting gift to give you before we leave." **Said Naruto.

With a powerful barrier around them, Naruto went ahead with the ritual and turned Kenpachi into a demon. It took much longer due to not being at full power, but when Kenpachi emerged from his golden Yoki powered cocoon, he was no longer human.

Stepping from the cocoon of dark energy was a figure that stood at 12 ft was covered in a dark black plated armor that looked worn from many battles. It was stained in blood and had spikes protruding from it. His gauntlets were worn and had the same edged metal plates on them leading to a claw like set of gloves. His boots too were the same material and had large metal spear coming from them. Last was his demonic helmet that had two, foot long horns that protruded from them and a set of flowing red eyes. Skull seemed to bee melded into parts of his armor.

Surrounding him was an immense power of yellow Yoki that was shape in the form of a skull.

Stepping out, Kenpachi felt so much power running through him like he had never felt this way before. He knew that he was no longer human, but he truly did not care. Getting on one knee Kenpachi drew his sword and set it horizontally over his heart in front of Naruto showing his allegiance.

With a wave of his clawed hand Kenpachi stood once more. Naruto put a hand on Kenpachi's shoulder, and he could feel his immense power that was once just running through him limit until there was but a small amount and he was back into the form he was in before he was changed.

"It is not quite time for the mortals to know of our presence once again in this realm. I have turned you here so I could let you get what is rightfully yours." Said Naruto " The mass of souls before you will increase your strength. As of right now you are a strong mid ranked-demon, but it will take years of mastering your power in order to grow. These are the souls and energies of the samurai who betrayed you, I thought it only fitting that you devour their essences" Finished Naruto.

"Yes my Lord" Said Kenpachi. With that Kenpachi walked into the mass of dark energies that had seemed for years trying to suck him in and opened his mouth inhaling them and devouring them. They seem to flowing into him making his newly found powers seem to grow. Kenpachi had never felt anything like this before. He could literally taste every one of them. He could feel the emotions they felt when they died and the tastes of their souls. Kenpachi relished in his meal.

Finishing devouring the energies, Kenpachi came before Naruto.

"Now it is time to take you to Makai, There you will train in your newly found powers and grow. I have others there as well. They will get you situated." Said Naruto

"Yes General," Said Kenpachi.

After that Naruto informed Kurama of what happened. Having been paying attention he whole time, Kurama new what to do.

Naruto then tore open a portal in space and Kenpachi walked though onward to Makai. It was time for Naruto to move on and continue his work

As of Now, not including the minions and originally Primal 4 species of turned demons, Naruto only had 8 that resided in Devils realm. Though two were exceptionally strong souls for mortals, they were just mid level in demon terms. They would have to train hard in order to gain more power. The others were either young or more pacifists in nature and energies were spent in reviving Makai.

Naruto would keep doing as he was, but he needed to find some female souls to turn into demons. With female demons, he would be able to spawn with them and then start to rebuild certain species within Makai. He would have to wait to find any mates, but till then he could spawn till the time was right to turn one into a mate or find others.

On that note, Naruto was off again taking to the skies to the other smaller sources of dark matter that were in this country. It would not take long to finish up here and he was able to scout the land more from the skies better than Shadows.

While air born, Naruto felt a very faint energy source come from the mountain with three peaks far off in the distance. He would have to ask Kurama and Kenpachi about that later on, they gave off a distinct kind of energy that he had yet to come across.

* * *

Devouring the masses of dark energies, Naruto came to a cemetery in the woods. There were six graves that were each marked with a hand made headstone. Before them stood the reason for his coming: she was about 5'8 dirty blond hair and had grey eyes and looked to be in her thirties. She had bandages wrapped around her and her arms seemed to cradle her stomach lastly she had tears streaming from her eyes.

Naruto had sensed a soul in turmoil at this location. It was not particularly strong, but following his instincts Naruto came. Deciding to get answers, Naruto invaded her mind.

He found out that this was Raven Kedōin the last of the Kedōin clan. Where she was standing now was where she and her once remaining clansmen were attacked about a month ago.

Being a small clan, the Kedōin clan tended to roam the nations not settling down. They worked when they needed money or were able steal it from the nobles of towns they went through.

The Kedōin clan had a special bloodline limit. If they were able to take a small blood sample of chakra from someone, they could shape shift into that person. It was not permanent, but it lasted for a couple of days. They did not get their abilities, but they were able to instinctively act out their mannerisms. The transformation was able to deceive even doujutsus and senses of other Ninja.

Raven stared at the graves while remembering that horrifying day. The day she lost everything. They were just leaving Bird country and were moving on. Then they were ambushed by bandits and missing nin. They attacked without warning, killing her family. They were just after their possession, which were not much. But they killed the old and gravely injured her.

_'They took everything from me that day. My clan, our possession,'_ with one more thought she hugged herself tighter and more tears started to escape her eyes _' and they stole my unborn child from me and taking away my chances of ever having another_" Thought Raven. She remembered that man who attacked her. Seeing her pregnant, he had a sadistic smile on his face when he aimed for her stomach twisting his blade and killing her unborn child and destroying her reproductive organs.

Seeing tears come from her eyes, inspiration struck Naruto. This was a woman who had lost everything. Looking at her now, Naruto could see that she was dying inside. She did not have a reason to live. Her family and her ability to give birth were taken from her in one day.

Naruto could see that having her ability to spawn taken from her was killing her inside. Going through her memories Naruto could see that she had been trying to get pregnant for years almost giving up hope. She was getting older and had always wanted a family of her own more than anything.

Standing there, Raven had nothing to live for. She was empty she wished she had the power to slay the ones that had done this to her. But if she tried she would die. Nothing would bring back her family or fix the damage that was done. Just thinking like this was getting her more depressed. That was when she heard a ominous voice in her mind.

**"The ability to bear offspring is one of a females most precious treasures. Yet you have had it taken from you. With no family and your dreams shattered you have nothing to live for. You cannot even take your vengeance out one the ones who took it from you due to your current state."** Said Naruto

Hearing this, Raven could only let more tears fall. Even though she new all this, it was still hard to hear. She truly felt that death would be better. When the voice spoke, she saw images of what could have been; Her playing in a field with her children around her and many happy days with her being a mother. Then they all vanished one by one.

That was when the voice spoke again and what it said brought some hope back into her eyes.

**"What if that could change? What if you could gain back what was taken from you that day? The ability to give birth by the healing of your broken body and the power to be able to kill the ones who had caused this."** Said Naruto. The voice was so enticing, the amount of power that was held within it made her believe that he could do it, he could give her back what she had lost. She wanted so bad to believe it that she ignored all her natural instincts that were telling her to flee.

Hearing this Raven could only dream _'I would do anything. For the chance to attain my dream once again I would give even my soul.'_

Hearing her thought Naruto smile. _'Yes she will do well'_

"**All you must do is surrender yourself to me. Once you do, I will be able to fulfill my oath and you will be able to spawn many offspring and be able to gain the strength to slay the ones who shattered your world." **said the voice.**  
**

Hearing this, Raven called out in tears"Yes, I will submit my very being to you. I would do anything to gain back what was stolen from me." Said Raven

Hearing her declaration, Naruto came out of the shadows and appeared before her. Seeing the being in front of her, Raven could only shiver. He radiated so much power that it made her knees shake. Though when he approached her and trailed his finger down her jaw her knees shook for other reason altogether.

Approaching her, Naruto reached out and traced her jaw with his finger. Her started deep into her grey eyes with his golden ones and marked her soul with his Yoki.

**"Then come with me."** Said Naruto

Hearing him speak to her, Raven could only follow; she felt like her very life resided with this being. The felling she felt when around him was something that she had never felt before in her mortal life.

Opening a portal, Naruto set it for a cleared out bed chamber within the Castle. Coming through, Raven was shocked at what she saw, it was a large room with Obsidian walls, the light came from the green flames that ran the length of the floors and made intricate patterns on the walls themselves.

There was an extremely large bed that lay against the back of the room that had a purple canopy around it. The room was fully furnished and looked like it belonged to royalty.

Turning to Raven Naruto said,** "Now it begins."**

With that said, Naruto gathered his energies and cast his spell and turned her into a demon. The Change happened much more quickly due to her soul not being as strong as some of the others. She was about a chunin in strength when she was human.

When his black Yoki died down, the color of energy surrounding Raven changed from black to blue. Then it washed away and before him stood Raven in her new form. She stood proudly at her same height but her appearance had made a dramatic change.

She now stood nude, with blue skin that had darker shades with scale like patterns all over her covering her, her breast were perky and seemed to have grown a couple sizes in the transformation. She also now had red hair and shining yellow eyes.

Coming out of her shock, Raven took in her appearance. She was truly surprised by her new appearance. Through the changes, she could feel the power underneath her just waiting to be released. She could also feel the ability that she once had as a mortal tingling under the surface.

"Think about you mortal form while channeling your newly found Yoki." Said Naruto.

Doing as told, Raven did what he asked, when she did she saw her form alter and change once again. It was not like before, now it happened almost instantaneously and she did not feel the power draining herself like in her mortal life.

Naruto too was pleased it seems just like the Yota Clan and Izuna, with bloodline it takes their most prominent characteristics and changes them like wise. She turned into a shape shifter demon, though a lower level demon, they are extremely good a blending in and able to take to any surrounding making them invaluable when it counts.

Smiling, Raven turned back to her Demon form. For some reason it felt more comfortable and natural to her. Though she was self conscious for some reason.

"You are truly beautiful Raven." Said Naruto

Hearing this made Raven smile " It is mystique now." She said.

Hearing her new name made Naruto's smile widen. _"Yes that name suits her well. It is now time for me to make good on the last part of the deal"_

"**Mystique**" Said Naruto.

Feeling the power in the room rise, Mystique looked upon Naruto and what she saw made her whole body feel like it came a flame. Naruto stood before her with some of his demonic traits released and his attention was solely on her.

At this moment, Naruto had two of his tails released. He did not want to release to much power in fear of hurting mystique. He walked to mystique and said

" **It is time I fulfill my final part of our bargain."** Said Naruto.

* * *

**_(AN- Well here is another chapter. Sorry it took so long to get it out. The next two should not take as long, but with the new semester starting, it may be a while in between chapters. I hope you all enjoy. Be sure to let me know what you think. I plan the next few chapters to be Naruto gathering more deceased soul from around the Elemental Nations. No poll but send in who you want to see.)_**


	7. Zōkyō no hōseki

Thanks for the Reviews

* * *

**Mad Saint 408**—Those are awesome creatures, but I will have to find a place to put them if I do. As of right now I don't have a place for them, but if I do find one I will be sure to let you know. Thanks .

**Arms of Lonelyness**—I sent you a PM about your review.

**GourberMan—**I like the idea for Sylvanas Windrunner (awesome!) I have read about her before, but I will have to look up Ryu Hayabusa. Thanks for the suggestions I appreciate it.

**Vandun—**I Like the list you put up there. There are about four that I would like to use off of it. Thanks for suggesting them.

**VFSNAKE—**Like always, THANKS FOR THE REVIEW. I really appreciate your support.

**Luffyxrobin-luffyxnami—**I was thinking about that and I have yet to make a definite decision, I am thinking of using the concept, but twisting it around a bit. I still have to see where it will lead me, with what I have planned I have to make sure it does not conflict with it.

**TetrisLame—**Yes Succubus will be used. I do have a plan for them, but I am not sure how I will have them repopulate. If I make them breed with humans that would make Hanyou, unless I make them drain completely drain the whole essences of the humans in order to steal it for themselves to create new life. Thanks for the Shadowfiend Dota 2, I do like what he looks like, I will have to do some research to find out more about him. I try to keep the personalities close to the same of the characters I use.

**Sabery—**Yes I have been deciding whether or not to put a Lemon here. It is with a breeder, so I was not sure. I will have to make a decision soon. I will be having one fore each mate, but I don't want to have to many of them and start getting complaints. We will see. You won't be disappointed when he gets multiple mates he he.

**The Lone Swordwolf—**I try, but I can't seem to get it right huh? I appreciate Constructive critism. I already had this written like the next few chapters, but I have not had the time to go and change all of my already completed work, I will be watching more carefully all of my new chapters.

**Brood Warrior—**Thanks I appreciate it! I love having a Fan! I will send you a PM when I get the chance and you can tell me about some of your ideas.

**CAllMeBaka—**I did not pick it particularly from skyrim, but it is a awesome piece of armor. I didn't not have a particular pic in mind when I made it, but I tried to make it where the readers could choose a visual image. That armor is pretty Bad Ass, in my opinion.

Thanks again for all that reviewed. I really appreciate it. Your Acts of APPRECIATION Make me want to write more. So keep it up, It makes my Day.

* * *

**Devil's Ascension Chapter 7**

Releasing his power, Naruto stared directly into Mystique's eyes. He could see how his power was affecting her. The visage that she saw and how she felt was amplified by the mark that stained her soul reacting to her feelings and his Yoki.

As Naruto walked close to mystique he could how he was affecting her. There was no need for a spell to excite her; with his senses Naruto could smell her arousal. Mystique's very being felt like it was being lit a flame, Naruto's Yoki was resonating with hers and the sensations that mystique was feeling was like nothing she had every felt before.

Reaching out a clawed hand, Naruto trailing a line down mystique's jawline. He smiled when he saw her shiver and her knees seem to shake. Naruto smiles again at mystique.

"You have been given a new form that has transcended your broken mortal shell." Said Naruto as his finger followed its trail past her jaw down her neck. "Now I will give you what you Heart truly desires."

Faster than Mystique could see, Naruto's had her against the bedpost where his lips were claiming hers. Mystique could only melt into the man whose lips had captured her.

"ohhh!" moaned mystique in pure bliss and excitement.

Taking advantage of her ecstasy, Naruto deepened the kiss with his tongue invaded her and started battling with hers. He could feel mystique's tongue try and battle his but he swiftly over came her and was taking full control of their actions.

Releasing Mystique from the kiss, she was trying to catch her breath. Then Naruto started to move down her jaw to the crook of her neck. Hitting a sensitive spot Naruto started to suck on her luscious blue skin.

"AHHH.. Lord Naruto!" Screamed Mystique. He was driving her crazy, her body felt like it was on the verge of exploding. She felt like she was going to orgasm from just his kiss, but when he started on her neck she just about lost it.

Naruto smiled at her pleasure and put more effort into it. Swiftly, Naruto trapped mystique's hand above her head with one of his own and had her completely been between him and the bed. Once again, Naruto lips captured Mystique's and dominated her mouth once again.

"Ughhhhhh!" moaned out mystique. She could feel Naruto's other hand slowly making it way down her backside at a torturously slow pace. Her body was screaming for release, yet he kept her on the brink without letting her fall over. Then his large hand grabbed her ass and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Lord Naruto!" cried Mystique. She was begging for release, her body felt on the verge of exploding yet he would not let her.

Naruto smiled at her begging, he was going to make this a time to remember. Using hand Naruto started to massage her back side while his mouth continued on her neck. With one More smack, Naruto sent a shot of his Yoki into Mystique.

"ughhhhhh!" Screamed mystique again in absolute pleasure. That was all she could handle. Mystique screamed as her body started to shake and tremble and pleasure like no other ran through her system. Mystique had just had the biggest orgasm of her life, and if it was not for Naruto holding her up she would have collapsed.

Watching her writhe in pleasure, Naruto lifted mystique and laid her on the bed. Looking down on her, Naruto could see that she was still relishing in the euphoria of her orgasm. Her breast stood out and her nipples were hard as rocks. Before she could come down from her orgasm, Naruto took her right breast in his mouth.

"ohh!" Moaned mystique again. Feeling a new pleasure course through her body, Mystique opened her eyes to see He lord feasting on her . She could not help the scream that came from her mouth. She had just had a orgasm and the new feelings that was running through her body now was so sensitive. When she looked upon her lord she could see him gazing into her very soul.

"Please my Lord, Fuck Me!" Screamed mystique. Her loins were on fire, her body still felt like it was on fire because he had yet to enter her most precious of places. Her body craved him, it was screaming out for him to take her and maker her his.

Naruto eyes gleamed when she begged for him. He kept with his ministrations and moved to her other breast while running his hands down her side. She tasted delicious. Her demonic aura called to him, and her emotions flooding her system made her scent even better. Her body was calling to him. He could feel her body tremble where ever his hands roamed, when he rand his hands down her stomach he came within inches of her wet mound when her body rose trying to meet his touch.

Locking eyes with her again, Naruto let out a growl and used his hand to forcefully push her back down.

"Please Lord Naruto, I beg you, Fuck me!" Cried mystique. Her body could not take much more of this.

"What is it you want Mystique? What do you desire?" Asked Naruto in a whispery voice. He enjoyed watching her squirm in pleasure.

"Fuck me, Please Fuck Me my Lord, that is all I desire!" Screamed Mystique. She was going crazy, her mind was clouded and all she desired at that moment was for him to Take her.

Peering down at the beautiful demon beneath him, Naruto let the shadows leave him, revealing his body to her. Mystique could only stare at his perfect body. She had never seen anything like it before. That was before her eyes drifted to his erected cock. Mystique could only stare dumbfounded at the Devil before her.

Leaning down on her Naruto's Member lay against Mystique's stomach. She could feel the weight of his package weighing against her. The moment it touched her she felt a shock run through her system. She tried to move so he could enter her but he still held her down.

"I will give you what you desire "Said Naruto. Taking a hold of his member Naruto Started to slowly enter Mystique.

"Ughhh" Groaned mystique. She was feeling like she was being stretched and filled to the brink. He was stretching her walls farther than they had every been sensation itself was like no other.

Naruto groaned at the feeling. His cock was slowly entering mystique and the tightness and the heat coming from her cunt was so intense that it sent pleasure through him. Taking her with one thrust, Naruto buried himself inside mystique, his balls repressing against her ass.

Pulling out again, Naruto started to thrust in and out of mystique. He could feel her was conforming around him, not wanting to let him exit. Mystique was so tight, having never had anything of his size in her before.

" Yes Lord Naruto, Fuck me!" Screamed mystique in pleasure, what she was feeling moment ago was nothing compared to the feeling of complete ecstasy she was feeling at this moment. The Devil was fucking her and she could feel his huge testicles slapping against her ass every time he thrusted back into her. With every thrust, she could hear the smack and feel more of her juices escaping her. It was the most amazing feeling she had ever felt before.

Naruto kept thrusting into Mystique, he could her his balls smacking against her every time he pumped into her. Using his tails Naruto lifted the back end of mystique, allowing himself better leverage. With his new position Naruto started to fuck her harder.

"AHHHHHHH!" Screamed mystique. "Yes Lord Naruto, Deeper, Deeper!" She was in complete bliss with his new angle he was reaching deeper with each thrust. Every time he entered her it was live a wave of pure ecstasy was shot through her system, his thrusts were so deep it felt like he reached her womb each time. She had been having orgasm after orgasm, that it felt almost continuous.

*Slap, Slap, Slap* that was all that could be heard along with the screaming of mystique as Naruto kept fucking her. Harder and faster Naruto fucked mystique, the pleasure he was feeling was like nothing he had ever felt with a mortal. When he bred with a human it was just to spawn minions, but with his fellow demon, it was truly an amazing experience.  
The heat that resonated from her wet enfolds and him being able to truly enjoy himself was a new experience her relished in.

Naruto used his tails and flipped Mystique over to where she was on her hand and knees. Naruto then used his tails to steady Mystique as he took her from behind. He was able to penetrate her even deeper from his new angle.

"Is this what you want mystique?" Asked Naruto. He had his hand gripping her waist as he was thrusting into her. Mystique was too far gone to even reply. All she could do was scream in pleasure as her Master Fucked her. Her mind was only thinking of one thing and that was each thrust of her master and the pleasure it brought her. She was being completely dominated and she loved every moment of it.

Naruto had a Evil grin as he saw what he was doing to her. She was so lost in pleasure that she could not even think past him Fucking her. Naruto put more force into it and just soaked in the pleasure as he could feel his balls tightening and knew he was about to cum. He kept fucking Mystique from behind, his thrust were so hard that mystique's face was down on the sheet and he had to use his tail to hold her aloft. The sound of her screams was getting louder and you could hear Naruto's pace began to quicken as his end was coming closer.

"Here it comes mystique this is what you so desire." Said Naruto. With a final thrust, Naruto started spew loads of Cum into mystique her used his tails to hold her in place as he kept shooting his sperm into her.

"OHHHHH!" Screamed mystique as she felt the little room inside of her getting filled. She felt spurt after spurt enter her. Hit felt like a soothing lave was being spread through her.

Naruto could fell her tight enfold trying to milk him for everything he had. When there was no more room his sperm and her fluids started to leak out of her over fill blue pussy and down her leg.

Pulling his member from her enfolds, Naruto let mystique lay on her back as he shot the last few squirts of his seed land on her breast and her face.

Naruto watched as mystique came out of her daze and wiped up the semen that adorned her and licked it off of her finger.

"hmmm" She moan like she tasted something delicious Her eyes opened and she stared and Naruto.

"Take my seed and bring life to Makai" Said Naruto. He watched as her eyes started to get droopy.

Then Mystique opened her eyes wide when she felt a surge of Yoki go through her body. She looked and the sight she saw was Her lord leaning over her and he had a smile on his face.

"The Nights not over mystique, it is just beginning." All mystique could do was moan and scream in ecstasy as he entered her once again.

* * *

Naruto spent Hours within mystiques chambers. The sounds that came from within could be heard throughout Devils realm. Making many of the men smirk while Maya blushed madly and was on the verge of fainting.

When Naruto exited the chambers, mystique was sleeping on her bed and had a smile of exhaustion and pure bliss on her face. Naruto could sense multiple demonlings life forces coming from within her already.

'_It is starting. With mystique being a Hensō and the Tenkō __demons, there are 2 clans starting out within Makai once again. There will soon be many more __Hensō demons about. But it will take many more species to bring Makai back'_ thought Naruto.

Deciding to check up with Kurama in person, Naruto released all his power and let in channel into the heart while heading to a specific chamber where he felt Kurama. He walked down the halls with his cloak of shadows once again around him, though the parted allowing his sweaty chest to be displayed.

It was a large barracks where stonewalls had many man size holes dug out of. Within many of these holes were sleeping minions. Though most of them were yellow and red, Naruto could see multiple green ones as well.

Feeling their master arrival, all the minions that were in the walls got out of their stone beds and the ones getting orders from Kurama, came forward and bowed.

Seeing this, Naruto could feel Kurama's surprise. He had heard before that without getting orders the minions stayed mostly to themselves most of the time just goofing off.

Seeing them organize themselves and bow to their Lord was something new to both of them.

"Kurama, I would like a word to discuss the state of Makai." Said Naruto

Hearing this, Kurama dismissed the minions to do as they will and headed with Naruto to the throne room.

Entering the room, Naruto sat upon his throne and Kurama came before him to give his report on the transactions that happened while he was away.

"Makai and its Denizens are doing much better. The land is truly starting to come alive once again. The fire plains once again have flames same for the dark oceans and the landscape outside of the Castle. It is slowly spreading, but it is starting.

The current Denizens have been working to increase their strength as before. Maya seems to be making leaps in her progress, as you once predicted, she seem to train more in the combat arts of her abilities. She is starting to progress really well." Naruto smiled after hearing this, he was looking forward to great things from Maya once she matured. With her drive to become stronger and her extreme natural affinity to control all aspects of the atmosphere, he knew that she would bring great prestige to not only her species but to all of Makai.

"The primal four are also coming along very well since their meal with you. It seems that they had gained strength from devouring the mortals. Both combat types are doing well. The Hydralisk have been able to clean much of the area surrounding the castle and have started to work on the surrounding sectors." Finished Kurama, though he was deep in thought.

Feeling his apprehension, Naruto signaled Kurama to continue.

"I have read through some scrolls within some of the fallen corridors that have been cleared out regarding the minion." Said Kurama. Hearing this perked Naruto's interest.

"It would seem that in the past some of the minions could gain strength and intelligence and evolve past their current state. Some Devils would have some of each species of Minion follow them and being surrounded by the Devils Yoki and presence along with devouring mortal energies helped them to gain strength and evolve. I have read about some of each species, living for as long as the Devils, the time being surrounded by the Devil can alter the minions. It would seem that an evolved minion could even connect mentally to their Devil and lead their hordes.

As of right now we only have three kind of minions: Yellow which are mainly brute force, Green which are poisonous and are immune to all poisons, and red which are the same with Fire. There are records of blue and gray minions in the past.

Multiple of each species have evolved in the past and some of the particular feats they could accomplish were at rank of a high level demon. Though not versatile, they have been known to produce abilities that had come in handy to their respective Devils." Finished Kurama.

Hearing this Naruto thought, "It would seem that this is something to look into. As of now I cannot take the minions with me, but when it is time for me to start collecting the souls of the living, I may be able to take some with me." stated Naruto.

Then he continued to say "For now keep the Hydralisks working the surrounding sectors, and have the minions work within the castle walls. I am going to keep gathering the energies, but soon I will head to some of the biggest spots that are near the larger hidden villages.

There will need to be room for any of the souls I choose to bring back. They have been sparse so far, but near the bigger village there will be more opportunities that I will act on.

Be sure there are plenty of chambers for any demonesses I turn into breeders." Naruto said with a smile. Next to him Kurama released a chuckle. All the resident in Makai had heard the noise that occurred while Naruto was... repopulating Makai. It had caused quite a commotion for some of the denizens, more in particular a young _Tenkō_ demon. That memory alone made Kurama laugh.

"Until different accommodation can be made, set up special sectors of the castle for the future for breeders in particular. With Mystique, it will not take more than two months for her to spawn due to her being a lower rank demon. Be sure to assign a few minions to help her and bring her demon fruit to help the demonlings grow." Said the Young Devil. Then he continued on.

"Also be sure to clear and add scrolls to a library that will be accessible for the denizens. Acquire scrolls explaining the history and the ambitions of Makai. I want them to also be able to learn there as well as from you. And please make the new introductions while I am away" Said Naruto.

Kurama nodded his head in Acknowledgement to what Naruto said.

"I shall be off again, soon I will head towards one of the major villages, have some of the young demons ready by then, it may be time for another test." Finished Naruto.

With that Naruto departed once again.

* * *

Appearing in the realm of mortals once again, Naruto followed his senses and appeared right outside of Bear Country.

'_There seems to be a very large area of dark energies in this country. It is different than the others that I have devoured so far. Something has changed it.'_ Thought Naruto.

Deciding on investigating, Naruto cloaked himself within the shadows and walked within the forest. He could feel the source of the power about 4 miles in the distance. But before that in the opposite direction he could feel a soul that's chakra was off. It felt slightly demonic. When he sensed this, the heart of Makai gave off a pulse.

Deciding to check it out, Naruto shadow walked to the Human. Within the cave of a mountainside was a beautiful woman. She stood at 5'8 had violet hair and green eyes. She wore grayish/blue long pants, short-sleeved shirt, arm guards, gloves and sandals. Lastly she war a hiatai (forehead protector) with the symbol of a star on it.

Naruto was able to find out from her mind that this was Natsuhi from the Hidden star village. It was a minor Ninja Village that had been here since before the major hidden villages. She and her husband were banished by the leader of the village for disagreeing with the way they trained the youth.

It was because of this training that her Chakra had a demonic tent to it. Within the village was what everyone thought was a fallen star. It gives of a radiation that alters those who come into contact with it. It changes the color of the humans' chakra and gives them incredible boosts in power. It was banished years ago, but the new appointed leader had started the training up again.

What many did not know, but they had found out, was that the supposedly stars radiation affects their bodies and causes it to die from within the inside. Natsuhi and her husband Hotarubi had found out about this and discovered that the leader of their village new about it and was trying it cover it up.

When trying to oppose the village 'Kage', they were attacked and banished. Forcing her and her husband to abandon their son Sumaru. Her husband died shortly after from his insides decaying that was due to the radiation from the stone. Now it was just Natsuhi, and she was willing to do anything to stop them from starting the training once again and killing all the young children of the village in the process.

She was having a hard time coming up with a plan, she could not hire other ninja to help because the whole village was surrounded by a field of poisonous gas that had been their since their founding. It protected them from advancements from other nations. The only way for people to get in was if they had been subjected to the radiation of the star and could use it to cloak themselves in their tainted chakra.

Processing all this from her thoughts, Naruto started to come up with a plan. The Poisonous field of gas was indeed the dark energies that he was after, but the supposedly star seems to be what mutated it into what it now was. When he had felt her chakra and felt the demonic tent to it, the Heart had pulsed in recognition. It would seem that he would have to investigate and see what its connections with Makai truly is. Plus with the way his plans were going, it would seem like he could gain another follower in his pursuit.

Entering another shadow, Naruto appeared in front of the mass of energies. He could feel the state of it all and could see how the radiation had truly changed it. It was no longer just a spectral mass, now it had solidified into a poisonous field.

Remembering his discussion with Kurama, Naruto decided that when he drained this mass, he would bring forth the green minions as well. The altered energies may be able to help them grow due to being poisonous in element.

Moving on his way, Naruto was able to enter the village undetected.

All around him Naruto could feel various people that have all been in exposed to this supposedly meteorite. It had changed all of them giving their chakra a demonic taste to it. Every person who had come in contact with it had their bodily systems mutated and were slowly dying faster because their bodies cannot handle it.

Naruto had to see what this stone was, it did not seem like it is of this world.

Traveling through the village, Naruto came across a dojo that had the meteorite within it. From within Naruto could feel its power. All the energies it was emitting seemed to wash over him.

Appearing within the room, Naruto could see the stone. It was about the size of his fist, and it radiated a purple Yoki. As soon as Naruto entered the room the power from the stone sensed his presence and seem to call out to him. All the Yoki it was emitting seemed to be drawn to him and be absorbed within himself.

As soon as he absorbed the first of the power, the heart of Makai seemed to pulse and recognition dawned over Naruto from the flashes of feelings and images in his mind.

This stone was the Zōkyō no hōseki (Jewel of augmentation). A demon stone that was mined from Makai herself, it was used to augment demons and help them to evolve. It was sentient, made from the bodies and energies from thousands of demons while being blessed by Makai herself that took even more countless years to create. It was found within one of the burial grounds millennium ago.

This stone being sentient would call out to certain demons and use its Yoki to change them helping them to evolve into something better. It did not work for everyone, it only called to those it chose as worthy.

Naruto could feel the stone; it was calling, wanting to once again be joined with Makai. It could sense the Devil before it and knew it was one with the heart. Naruto could feel the stones desire to be put at rest within the realm once again.

Naruto reached out and with a claw hand grasped the stone. He released some of his black Yoki and it enveloped the stone covering it completely in his Yoki. Once that happened the black meteorite look started to fade away. Revealing a purple amethyst colored jewel it started to glow and shrink in size. Naruto could feel all the power from within start to compress. It then started to pulse and in return the heart of Makai started to pulse as well. Naruto could feel the two jewels pulse start to synchronize with each other when the Zōkyō no hōseki entered his forehead within the heart being absorbed into it once again.

While this was happening, Naruto could feel the Jewels presence within him. It seemed to be absorbed within the heart, yet it was separate. He could feel it feeding its energies to Makai and making a place within him just like the heart. If one was to look closely, the heart of Makai once totally obsidian in color now had a amethyst like flame within it surrounding the edges of its rim. Joining back within its maker in turn also bonding with Naruto.

Once all this occurred, Naruto could feel a sense of pull once again toward the cave where Natsuhi was. The Jewel seem to call to her. Through the jewel Naruto was able to see memories of Natsuhi as a girl able to harness the power of the Zōkyō no hōseki like no other. When most tried to control her, Natsuhi tried to communicate with her and work with her.

The Zōkyō no hōseki was wanting Naruto to claim her as his own, showing him the strength within her.

Felling the jewels insistence, Naruto flared his power for an instant quieting the jewel. Though it could not speak, the Zōkyō no hōseki could feel its host emotions and knew to settle down once again.

'_It would seem Natsuhi has much potential. If what this Zōkyō no hōseki has to say is true, she would make a fine addition. It would seem that she was able to harness the power of the stone and able to make some kind of connection with_ it.

_And what I found from her memories, her wish was to steal the jewel making it where the village could no longer use it and to kill their so-called Kage. In turn saving the rest of the village and her son.'_ Thought Naruto.

From within the shadows, Naruto could feel someone approaching. The man was older and looked to be wearing white robes had blue eyes and a angular face. From the memories of others, he could tell that it was the Village leader Akahoshi. He had killed the previous leader and taken his place, restarting the training with the star.

Akahoshi had come because he could feel a dark energy source from the dojo where the star was hidden. Fearing someone was here to steal it, he rushed over ready for a battle. But what he saw shocked him to his core. Within the eagle claw where the meteorite once stood there was now nothing. It was empty.

Seeing the mortal before him, Naruto was disgusted. He had entered the mans mind and had sifted through his thoughts. This mortal was truly disgusting, he was sacrificing the lives of all the children of the village in hopes of making the hidden village strong enough to be counted as once of the major villages. He did not care if it would kill them all eventually; he considered it part of their responsibilities to him and the village.

Being a Devil, Naruto was very protective of his own. Though he no longer held love for mortals, Naruto loved his people, though they were few in number, Naruto would not sacrifice his fellow demons so casually for such a useless reason. Sometimes there are reasons, but just for fame, it made his slit eyes glow a ominous golden color. Naruto came out from the shadows and glared within the eyes of Akahoshi.

Seeing this person come from the shadows shocked Akahoshi, but the shock turned to pure terror when his golden slit eyes locked with his. All Akahoshi could feel was unobstructed terror, he felt his whole body start to close up in shock. His heart started to race and sweat poured from within. Then blood started to come from his eyes ears and from all the pours of his body. It all hit its climax when his heart exploded within his chest making him hit the floor, death taking him.

Seeing Akahoshi die brought a smile to his face, then Naruto could see the soul start to leave the body, Naruto reached out and grasped the soul before it could move on. With a large inhale of breath, Naruto sucked in the soul and devoured it. It tasted corrupt, and strong due to the power it had gotten from the jewel.

Moving from to the shadows, Naruto let the shadows envelop the body of the dead mortal and take it within. Naruto was going to need it.

Entering another shadow, Naruto headed back to the caves where Natsuhi dwell. Entering the caves, Naruto could see her sleeping. With his connection to the Zōkyō no hōseki, Naruto was able to see this mortal in a different light. He could see all her past due to the connection she shared with the jewel.

Entering her dream, Naruto found himself within a village; it was littered with the corpses of children and ninja alike, all wearing the village headband of the star. Each of the corpses was disintegrating, all because of the radiation they were exposed to.

Sitting in the middle of them, was Natsuhi, cradling the dead body of her son. She had tears running down her face, crying for there was nothing she could do.

Naruto revealed himself to her, walking amongst the corpses. He approached Natsuhi, watching her tend to her dead child.

"**Death though inevitable in the end, is such a tragic thing. Especially for it to happen to one so young, it is a common occurrence among ninja, but that is not the reason for most deaths of your village children is it ?"** Asked Naruto

Seeing the look in the woman's eyes Naruto continued **" Your village is tampering with powers outside of their knowledge and is causing these deaths in their own ignorance. Your supposed Kage is using the power of the 'star' to enhance the chakra of your children in hopes of making super powered ninja and elevate his own status, all with the very lives of his own people"** Said Naruto

"**The Zōkyō no hōseki is not a power made for the use of mortals, it is a sacred object to the Denizens of Makai."** **  
**

Hearing this, Natsuhi was taken back. She had never heard the star being referred to anything other than that or meteorite. She looked around her and once again took in the bodies of the youth around her. They all seemed to be fading away, like any minute they would all be gone.

"**Your deepest desire is for the very life of all your villagers including your the death of your corrupted leader and the removal of the Zōkyō no hōseki; this would all be accomplished, that is you heart deepest desire. Your soul cries out for this."** Said Naruto. He could see how his words were affecting her, Naruto could see it all as it passed through her**. "Though such actions would not be free, are you willing to pay the price?"** Asked Naruto.

Hearing this powerful being before her ask this Natsuhi's heart started to beat faster, though she thought this was just a dream, her subconscious was playing trick on her, she could only look on in hope and desperation. She did not know that this Devil before her had already accomplished all of these feats.

This was the only thing she had wished for in years. Since the death of her husband two years ago, she had tried all she could to steal the star. She was a strong Ninja, but she could not kill the children of the village and was not able to take on the entirety of the ninja forces.

Hearing his offer, Natsuhi just nodded her head, not being able to say anything. This brought a smile to Naruto's face.

Naruto walked before her, Natsuhi could see this being come closer and the power that came off his very person on his approach was enough that she almost hit her knees. Then he leaned down and kissed her forehead. When he did, the landscape started to change, it was no longer a burnt village with the dead body of her son and the other children, but of the village as it was before she left. And the Devils mark was branded onto her very soul.

Removing his lips the Naruto waked her up from her dream. When Natsuhi came to, she was within her abode in the mountain caves and could see the same man from her dreams sitting in the shadows of her room.

Seeing him there, Natsuhi felt a connection to him. She did not know what it was, but she felt like she was connected to him in some way.

Coming before her, Naruto dropped the body of Akahoshi before her.

"**The mortal that has been behind all you nightmare had perished, and the Zōkyō no hōseki has been removed from the village"** Said Naruto

Hearing this and seeing his body, Natsuhi hit her knees, tears once again falling from her eyes. Even though she had heard the voice from in her mind, she had never dreamed that it would be able to do it. The reason behind her horrors for years had been dealt with. Her son was now safe.

Seeing her in this state, Naruto let his Yoki pour from his body and surround her. Because of their connection, Naruto was able to calm her with a touch of his energy. As soon as his power washed over her, her muscles seem to relax and she seem to be at peace.

"**Come with me, there is one more thing that needs to be done before we move on"** Said Naruto.

Hearing him speak, Natsuhi got up from her knees and followed the young Devil. Though she did not know why, she felt a compulsion to follow him and follow his very word. When Naruto ceased walking, they were stopped before the poisonous ravine.

Stopping where he was, Naruto could feel the dark energies surrounding him, but before he started to devour them, he contacted Kurama.

'_Kurama, prepare the green minion, it is time.'_ said Naruto over his mental link to Kurama.

Opening up a gateway, Naruto brought forth his green minions, they came forth and stopped before him and bowed on one knee. They all looked like goblins with pointy ears, green skin, sharp teeth and long nails.

Naruto looked upon them and said, **"Devour"**. With that command, all five green minions walked into the ravine. When they entered, they all started to inhale and devour the matter before them. It seemed to soak into their very skins. Having never consumed such potent energy before, it was not long till they could consume no more.

Coming back before him, Naruto could feel the dark mutated energy from the jewel reacting within them. He could see them seem to glow with it and their powers seem to fluctuate. Seeing that they had consumed all they could, Naruto released them, letting them go back to the castle within Devil Realm.

Turning to the ravine, Naruto spent the next hour devour the rest of the dark energies. He channeled all of it through the heart, feeling the same warm feeling of appreciation from it once he had finished.

Turning to Natsuhi, Naruto could feel her awe coming from her through their connection.

'_Though she has not been turned yet, just through the mark I put on her, it seems that she is already bonded well with me. She did not tremble in fear with the arrival of the minions and did not feel anything but awe and wonder when I devoured all the dark energies, draining and ridding the area of the zone that had plagued them.'_ Thought Naruto.

"**It is time"** Said Naruto. And with that, a rip in space appeared and Natsuhi and he walked though it.

Thought when they exited, they appeared in another chamber that had a large bed and lavish furnishing with purple flames appearing everywhere giving it light, this was to be her chambers.

Turning to her Naruto Started with the spell that would changer her into a demon and she was enveloped in purple energies until the change was completed.

When she exited, she looked the same, all but for a small purple amethyst jewel that resided within her forehead and she wore white robes with purple wing like patterns that covered her whole body and purple flame like butterfly wings that protruded from her back.

Naruto smiled _' It would seem she is a light Demon. Through her connection to the Zōkyō no hōseki it would seem that she gained some of its attributes. She will most likely be strong in transmutation magic and be able to work more as a priestess of the jewel helping other demons evolve when called upon.'_ Thought Naruto

"Natsuhi, through your connection with the Zōkyō no hōseki it would seem that you were chosen by her and given some of her attributes by a shard of her power. You will be able to do much with you new found power, but you must train in it. Become strong and one day we may be able to bring your son amongst our ranks" Said Naruto.

Hearing him say this brought a smile to her face, Natsuhi could feel her newly found strength, and it was like nothing she had ever felt before. She could also feel her connection to Naruto grow. She could feel his soul connect with hers like a string connected them, and it held such warmth when speaking to her. She had not felt that warmth since her husband, but now she felt it again and she bowed before him and said

"Yes my lord, I will grow strong." She hoped one day she would be able to see her son again, and if she could, she would do all she could to bring her back with him. The feeling she got while just being in her Lords presence was full of comfort and strength that she would do anything for.

Acknowledging her statement, Naruto departed once again to mortal realm. He had already contacted Kurama and told him about their new member and told him to introduce her to the rest of the denizens. Getting the Devils orders, Kurama was already on his way to acquaint himself with his fellow demon.

Meanwhile Naruto had his eyes set on a New Sight, and this area was bound to be plentiful...

* * *

**_(AN—New Chapter, hope you like it. Still new to writing lemons, but hope you enjoyed it, there will be more in the future, just not very often. Tried getting this chapter out as fast as I could before I get too busy, If there are mistakes I apologize.  
_**

**_ Don't Forget to Review and let me know if you like it. ALSO A Special Thanks to all that posted reviews, I really appreciate it. You guys/girls made my day with your Acts of APPRECIATION)_**


	8. Dark Mist Part 1

**Responses to Recent Reviews.**

**VFSNAKE-** Naruto will make it to all the Major hidden villages, but I have to wait a bit for IWA. He is Spawning with Mystique but it is no the same as if he was to mate with a Mate. With just a Demoness like mystique, the result would just produce more Henso Demons.

**NarutoKushinaLove**—Thanks! Yes I will admit that all of the above have already been chosen to host some part in the story. Now I have not decided on how I am placing each of those characters, but I do plan on using them. The only one I am having a little trouble with is Kushina. I am not going to Bash her, but the way I am making the story she would not fit in. I still have not decided on how I am going to put her in. There is a difference in the seal that I will state later on.

**BroodWarrior—**Thanks for the enthusiastic review. Lol. Make me feel great when people enjoy the story. I do have plans for the star as you will see in a few chapters, till then I mainly need it so I can create a roll for Natsuhi.

**Sabery—**It depends on the strength and breed of the demon. Due to the fact that that having children was something that Mystique truly wanted before she was turned and she is not super powered, she will be able to have multiple young. Spawning will be different than when one takes a mate. Spawning will produce a demonling the same breed as the Mother, When a demon breeds with their mates, they produce a child that is an heir to both of them, gaining characteristics of both. The stronger the demon, the longer it can take to have a child. I could take in the years for a young to be born for demons that are very high ranking. Though when they live until killed that is not really a long time.

**MadSaint408—**Thanks for the suggestion, I will have to look into those, I have not heard of them before.

**TheLoneSwordWolf—**Man I wish you luck on your Training I pray all is safe. Also thanks for the reviews and the advice. As you can see, I went ahead and edited all my previous chapters fixing grammar, sentence structure, and took a lot out of _thinking_ and put it in regular format. You had told me before that I needed to correct that, so thanks for the advice.

**The Devils Son—**Yes my friend this is my first attempt at a story. I have never done something like this before. I have written down a few ideas, but I have never tried to actually write a story before. I do appreciate the review.

**BladeCraft—**Yeah he is strong, but there will be some strong opponents later on. I have already thought ahead on where I want to go with this story. But also remember, the point of this story is not just him taking out enemies, but he is restoring Makai. Most of his fellow demons will have an objective they want to complete so it will not just be him attacking and killing all them. I tried to give a background on how e got so powerful so it was not just him getting power because of Kyubi. Also yes, a lot of his power is also going to be used in the restoration of Makai, without him bringing new demons or using his energy the realm would die.

**CalMeBaka—**Actually I have never heard of that eye, I got my name from a Japanese translator. I created a background for the stone and wanted to give it a name befitting of its powers. Thus.. Zōkyō no hōseki

**Walker Shadow—**Yes that is a good point. There will be training coming up soon. I will be taking a chapter dedicating it especially for that. I know he still needs to train in his power, so I will make special time for that later on. As in directly interacting with the villages, yes, but that will have to wail a while. The Current Arc is set specifically for Naruto devouring all the Dark Zones and gaining the souls of the dead. I am going to wrap it up within the next few chapters, but I don't want to skip over a lot of the story. I will give a chap soon though of current proceedings in Makai.

**T-Biggz—**yes as you can see most of the characters were outcast in life. I have not decided on who all to take, but there are a ton. I will unfortunately not be able to show him bringing in every character otherwise I would probably write about 100,000 words with just him getting new souls. But I do plan on most characters being in a way like him. Ichigo is a no, I don't see how I could bring him in, but to be perfectly honest, I have to watch who all I bring into my series. When I finish with this story, if I ever want to make a sequel brings in new Worlds I have to make sure I don't use to many of those characters, It probably won't happen, but I don't want to make a mistake and completely take away any chances to it. As for the Onimusha series, I have never heard of it, but I will take a look into it. Unfortunately I have not played many games or seen a ton of anime so I don't know all of the best characters out there that many people love.

**Noob4Life—**Thanks for the Review—I actually have thought about bringing them in here and If I do I know the perfect place to put them. They will be a special case, like in lord of the Rings, they are more Servants than independent.

**Dmichel3/ Evildream18/Firetemplar415/- for all you guys that also sent a Review, A big thanks!**

* * *

Disclaimer—I don't own any of the characters. They belong to their respective owners. I just created a story using their pre-existing Criticism Welcomed, if you have advice or see somewhere in my story that needs some work, feel free to let me know. I try my best but am only human and there will a percent error.

**Powerful Demon Voice**

_Thoughts/ telepathic thoughts_

**_Telepathic Thoughts from Makai_**

_**Check Profile for Pictures.**_

* * *

**Devil's Ascension Chapter 8**

It had a week since Naruto had brought Natsuhi back to Makai and turned her into a demon. He had been able to travel through multiple small nations collecting the dark energies that resided within. He was just now leaving a large civilian city in Fang country. When traveling the Lands Naruto made sure to spawn copious amounts of minions on his travels.

Leaving Fang Country, Naruto speculated that we would get quite an assortment of minions from the diverse group of females that he spawned with. He was hoping to get a few blues and at least one Grey from the batch. He speculated due to the different lifestyle of the Women he would get quite a diversity…

* * *

***FLASH BACK***

Naruto had just Shadow walked into Fang County when he came upon a grand city. It was more advanced than many ninja villages and the smaller cities on the outskirts of its town. The city as a whole looked more fashion like due to its embellished structures than practical.

Being cloaked in Shadows, Naruto was able to walk within the city undetected. It was a very uptight city; it seemed to be home to the very wealthy. On the outskirts there were many smaller villages, but this particular city had high ornamental walls separating them from the others.

It was very lavish; there were high buildings and mansion all around. The women all round wore very expensive clothes and had jewels hanging off every limb. It seemed the society here was one only for the rich, even the streets themselves was made from the most fine materials.

After a few hours of observing the residents Naruto was getting ready to depart when he saw something that changed his mind. Before him was a high-class noble woman beating her servant for falling behind in carrying her bags. The poor girl was barely in her teens and was falling under the pressure of the weight of the bags and was trying her best to keep up, but to no avail.

Many observed this sight, but no one seemed to care. Deciding to follow the woman on her departure from the hurt servant, Naruto found himself in a very rich country club. It was on the outskirts of the city, and the whole building seemed to be made of marble and the most expensive woods.

The room she entered was filled with other high-class women. All women who either made it big themselves, or married into their wealth were occupying the room. Naruto watched from the shadows as they all filled up a room that had white sofas and fine china décor. Then more servants came but and brought tea and refreshments for them.

After the servants departed, the ladies started their meeting. The head speaker was a red headed woman with high cheekbones and wore a lavishly designed kimono that cost more than most would make in a lifetime and she had enough jewelry on her for three people.

"We, the elite woman of fang country, have come together today to settle a problem; a problem that has been plaguing this city for ages. We live in the most lavish city in the whole nation, yet right outside out walls there are smaller villages full of common filth.

Their very presence outside our walls detracts from our Utopias beauty. It is through our influence, that we will petition and get the Daimyo to banish these peasants from these lands and force them away from our city." Said the woman.

Hearing this, the other entirety of woman agreed with her and started to make a plan. Using there influence and power, they would do whatever was necessary to accomplish their objective.

While they were planning, so was Naruto. There were about two dozen woman here, some were brilliant and worked hard to get to their stations, while others had not worked for it and just married into power or inherited it. Seeing the variety, Naruto smiled once again.

While they planned to get rid of the poor, Naruto planned to use them all to create him dozens of minions. He knew that by taking them all, it would probably cause major chaos, but that only brought a bigger smile to the Devil's face. The fear that it would cause would cause due to such a think happening to one of the richest cities would spread.

That fear would start the path that would shake the world causing mortals to lose that faith that they so desperately held onto.

That is where Naruto spent the following week, using all the Elite woman of this particular group of the country club to proceed with his plans. Every one of the women present that day got impregnated with his seed. Most were married, and some even had families, but Naruto left them with parts of the memories of their encounters.

None of the women spoke out about what happened, but none of them would forget all the things he did to them. Naruto relished in the knowledge that each of them would leave this world and the only thing they would feel when the minions burst forth from their bodies would be absolute terror, and his face would be all that they saw.

After imprinting his mark on the city's populace, Naruto departed from the city.

***Flash Back End***

* * *

On his travels once again, Naruto was shadow walking when he came across a peculiar sight. Before him was a valley between a two high cliff mountains, but what was interesting was that there was two souls there. One dead, the other alive and both were staring at the grave marker between them.

Getting a closer look, Naruto could make out the two; the first had brown eyes and long blonde hair with two strands framing her heart-shaped face. She wore a pair of dark earrings along with the standard attire of the Kirigakure-nin.

The other had black hair, dull black eyes, stubble that adorned his chin and also wore the standard Kirigakure-nin uniform. He had a cleaver on his back and a very noticeable characteristic about him was the black rings around his eyes and his malnourished body.

Having sifted through their memories, Naruto found out that the deceased kunoichi was Suiren and the man before her was Ganryū. They were teammates on a mission but got ambushed after being betrayed by their contact. Suiren had died but in the process Saved Ganryū by taking a back full of kunai that was meant for him.

She truly loved Ganryū and could not pass on seeing him in so much turmoil over the guilt of her dying. She watched as he came here often and just stared at her grave. He was not eating right and his mission rate had increased as though he was just waiting for death to catch up with him.

While observing them and learning about their history, Naruto exited the shadows, though only becoming visible to Suiren.

Feeling the new presence, Suiren eyes averted from Ganryū to see who the new visitor was. She was surprised, because Ganryū did not react and the person before her did not seem to be looking at the grave, but directly at her. His black tipped blond hair seemed to just float, the dark cloak he wore seemed to shift from an invisible breeze and his yellow eyes just seemed to pierce through her. He had a regal look about him and he reeked of power beyond her comprehension.

Coming to stand right next to her, Naruto just stood there a while before he began to speak:

"**It is hard to see the ones we love suffer in agony. Knowing that the reason behind their horrors is because the memories they hold of us. Mortality is funny that way." **Said Naruto with a dark laugh.** "Most souls can pass on, yet the ones that are able to stay behind can only watch and observe, not being able to interact or correct the reasons that causes you to stay back in the first place."** Said Naruto

As he was speaking, Naruto could see that his words didn't affect her. It seemed that she had as well come to this very same conclusion. This made Naruto inwardly chuckle; if she was resigned to her fate, thinking that there was no other way, then it would only loosen her will when she found out their was an alternative…

**"Your Love for this man before you is the reason you can't pass on, never admitting it to him and seeing him fall into this state of manner. Being a mortal before your death, your soul is only able to observe." Naruto said. He paused for a moment, watching the emotions as they crossed her face waiting for the right time.**

** "Though there is a way for you to be able to hold your love once again, even for a moment. If you were given this chance, would you take it?"**

Hearing the man say those words, Suiren's eyes snapped from looking back at Ganryū to him in an instant, her mind she had prayed for in all these years watching over him was a chance to speak to Ganryū one more time, to tell him how she truly felt and to tell him to live his life in the present, not in the past mourning their deaths. She did not want him living only in hopes of death as he was now.

Seeing the questions in her eyes, Naruto answered her unasked question.

**"Yes there is a way. Your immortal soul is unable to pass on, not being able to be reborn. There is nothing you can do but wait until time takes its toll and you consciousness fades making you nothing more than a living dark mass of energy. Though there is a way around that, a way to gain form, a body once again."** Said Naruto. He could see the hope in her eyes, the look of desperation. This made Naruto smile, desperation lead to impulsive decisions. He could see her question in her eyes, pleading him to tell her a way.

"**You would have to willing place your immortal soul under servitude of a higher power, one who has the power over life and death itself. Through your loyalty, you would be granted the wish you so desire, the wish to hold your lover and speak to him once more."** Said the Young Devil.

Naruto could see Suiren's mind racing, he could feel her desperation settle into resolve. She was processing all the information and had come to a decision, that was when she spoke.

"For the chance to hold Ganryū once more and talk to him, I would walk through the flames of hell itself" Said Suiren with resolve.

Unknown to her, Naruto chuckled from her little statement. With that said, Naruto used his Yoki to create a spiritual contract before them marking the terms.

"**Sign this with your Soul energy and our contract will be made"** Said Naruto

With that said, Naruto watched as Suiren let her Spiritual energy come forward and sign the contract. Once it was done, the Devils mark was branded to her very soul. Naruto smiled, being able to fell the connection between the two.

After their connection was made, Naruto started to feed the essence of life force energy through her mark.

* * *

Feeling burning sensation on her soul, Suiren could feel the connection she now had with her master. It was a unique feeling, though she still loved Ganryū with all her heart, she felt a connection with her new master that demanded loyalty.

Then she felt a tingling sensation cover her whole body. Being dead, she always felt disconnected from the world, like a floating mass only being able to observe. Now she felt like her old self, she felt whole again. She had once again taken form.

She turned to look at Ganryū and she could see his eyes starting to widen. Suiren watched as Ganryū put his hands into a seal and released a large burst of Chakra that covered the whole area trying to dispel her as if she were an illusion made by some Genjutsu.

This brought a sad smile to her face; walking towards him at a sedate pace, Suiren approached Ganryū. She walked to him and before he could do anything, she wrapped her arms around him and enveloped him in a hug. Suiren could feel his whole body stiffen before it relaxed into a state of bliss. While embracing the man she loved she began to speak.

"Ganryū, please don't live your life in the past just waiting for death. Live your life for the future. We died, Junsai and I, but you lived. It is up to you to live for both of us. We were not like most the teams in the Mist village, we cared about each other; we were a family." Said Suiren before placing her hand upon his cheek and looking him in the eyes.

"I don't want you to live in guilt because we died. I took that hail of Kunai because I could not stand there and watch you die. There was something I could not tell you before, but I have a second chance now to come and speak to you again, even if it is just one more time. "With that, Suiren released him and Ganryū and took a step back. She took a look at his face and could see that his eyes were starting to get glossy.

"I Love you, I always will. Even in death I was unable to pass on without you. I could not tell you when I was alive because I was afraid how you would take it. You were always so strong, never showing weakness in front of our team, always wanting to protect us. Even thought my time has come to an end, I just wanted to say it once: I Love you with all of my heart." Said Suiren.

Watching this from the shadows, Naruto could see Ganryū's face as tears started to fall from his eyes. He watched as Suiren walked forward and placed a gentle kiss on his Ganryū's lips. Telling him one more time that she loved him.

* * *

Naruto could also see the strain that all the unfiltered life energy was putting on her soul. As it was now, she could only last a couple more minutes like this without causing her soul to be irreversibly damaged.

Seeing him come out of his shock, Suiren watched as Ganryū reciprocated the kiss. It felt better than she would have imagined, being able to embrace him and feeling the love flow from him through her. Though she knew it could not last. Releasing herself from the embrace, Suiren watched as a look of wonder came over Ganryū's Face.

Then he in a gruff voice spoke for the first time, as if he had not used it in a while "How are you here?" Ganryū's asked Suiren praying that she was actually here and this was not some kind of dream.

Hearing that question, a sad smile came over Suiren face. Even though she loved him, she knew that is would not last forever she felt like her time with him was coming to an end, she was now bound to a power greater than herself and she felt like she was needed else where.

Giving him one last smile she said, "I have been watching over you since my death, unable to do anything but observe. My new master has the power over life and death itself, by offering myself to his servitude, he granted my souls only wish; my only wish was to be able to speak and hold you one last time"

After that last statement, Ganryū and Suiren, could see the shadows start to coalesce while shifting and turning in a vortex like manner then an opening appeared, revealing Naruto from within. Naruto walked out of the Shadows, and when he spoke it sent shivers down both of their Spines.

"**It is time Suiren."** Said Naruto.

Hearing his voice, Suiren walked over to her master, she came before him where a void in the very fabric of space seem to appear.

"**Go through this portal and you will appear within your new home, await instructions on the other side. I will continue with my work here in this realm for a little while longer before I return."** Said Naruto.

Hearing her master's orders, Suiren walked to the portal and gave Ganryū one last smile before entering.

Seeing Suiren leave, Naruto watched as Ganryū tried to follow into the void. Seeing this, Naruto used the shadows around him to stop him in his tracks.

"**Where she goes you cannot follow. If you were to try and pass as you are, your mortal body and your immortal soul would be complete obliterated. Only those with the Devils mark can pass."** Said Naruto

After saying this, Naruto could feel Ganryū try to struggle and reach for his weapon in hopes of freeing himself from his shadows to try and follow his Love. That was when his motions stilled and he looked at Naruto and asked,

"What is required for your mark?" Asked Ganryū "I have lived these years praying for death in hopes of being reunited with Suiren, and now I find that even when I die, in death, we will still be apart. What is the price for me to be reunited with my Love?"

Hearing this Naruto smiled. He could see the desperation on the face of Ganryū, the same face Suiren had before she asked almost the same question.

"**The only way to get the devils mark is to offer you Immortal soul in the servitude of a higher power, The Devil of Makai, just as your lover did. "**Said Naruto.

Hearing this, Ganryū's face to a look of determination just as Suiren's did. He got down on one knee, took out his cleaver and sliced open his hand till blood dripped down his arm. Bowing before the Devil, Ganryū said, " I will do what I must to be with the one I love, even if it is selling it to the Devil Himself."

Felling his presence coming forward, Ganryū watched as The Devil came and placed a hand on his bowed head. When he did, Ganryū felt a burning sensation deep within him and then he felt a connection to his new Master in front of him. It felt like his very soul was marked as his.

Releasing his hold on Ganryū, Naruto stepped back and said, **"Rise, you wish has been granted. Both your souls are eternally bound to me. Through my power you two will rise beyond your limits, and you will rise together."**

After finishing his statement, Naruto bade another rip in space appear and told Ganryū the same that he did Suiren.

After watching Ganryū enter the void, Naruto contacted Kurama.

_'Kurama it would seem that it is time to visit one of the major villages. I have just acquired two more souls that have just crossed over to the throne room.'_ Said Naruto telepathically to Kurama. He had just entered the shadow world and was shadow walking to his newly targeted location.

_'Yes, I have felt their presence and am on my way to the throne room as we speak. They stand out do to them being only in their soul form and not being turned. Do you have a specific plan in mind?'_ Asked Kurama

_'Yes I am heading to mist as we speak, and I can feel a large number of souls and masses of dark energies all throughout the Nation. I am going to be consuming the energies and marking specific souls as I see fit. In the mean time, they will be sent to you until I return to change them. Get them situated and teach them as you do the others. They all carry my mark so they will be understanding and be inclined to learn about their new home.' _Said Naruto.

_'It will be done._

_You should know that the spawns from fang country have started to come in. Surprisingly the very first one to appear was a Gray. It is quite different than the others, he is able to understand and speak clearly showing much intelligence. It is quite the sight, he even takes charge with other minions, Leading them in their duties that are assigned; thing have been running smoother since he arrived two days ago. It would also seem that the other spawn are very diverse, we are getting some of each color. _

_Though the most unique would be the one gray, we have even gotten a few blue as well. They seem to be more intelligent then the others, but not near as smart as the grey. They can communicate through their own languages. The blues it seems have also taken a liking to mystique. They seem to be able to tell that she is 'charged with life' and one seems to always be around her._

_Speaking of mystique, she is doing quite well, you can tell a noticeable bulge outlying her stomach. The minion are keeping her company and making sure that she is having plenty of demon fruit to help the spawns grow. They other demons seem to be taking well to her. Though Maya seems to be hesitant around her since she arrived."_ Stated Kurama with a devious smile on his face. He knew the reason, but it was still quite funny to see the young demonlings reactions even to a thousand year old demon like him.

While in the world of shadows, Naruto smiled and thought to himself _'It would seem that many plans are coming to fruition. As we are right now, we have close to a hundred minions and more are coming in. It would also seem that we have at least one of each known species.' Thought Naruto._

According to Kurama, mystique was doing well and at the time of impregnation Naruto could feel multiple demonlings life forces within her. Soon there would be more denizens of Makai. Though some still need much training in order to be able to survive both worlds while others not so much, it was still a good start.

Turning his attention back to Kurama, Naruto asked him some more questions, '_How goes the other new demons of Makai, how are they doing in their training and with each _other' asked Naruto.

_'The Tenkō demons (yota clan) are all doing well in mastering their powers. The younger males seem to be able to manipulate the natural energies of their specific elements better than the pure weather atmosphere, but I have had them working on mastering all. The elder, Chōrō, seems quite proficient in working with all parts of the atmosphere. _

_Maya is a different story altogether,"_ Said Kurama sounding more serious _"her power seem to revolve around the Ozone itself. Her control surpasses those of her other clans men. Though her power is strong, she is not guiding it in a peaceful manner, it seems much darker than the rest of her clan. She will make a fine warrior. Though she does seem distant when around Mystique, even cold to a point. _

_Natsuhi, is doing well in mastering her powers too. Her connection to the Zōkyō no hōseki before getting turned has made her mastery over her new powers come more naturally. She spends much time in meditation, but when she is not, she is always trying to further help the other demons or minions in their duties as well. She seems to be very happy here in Makai and is always smiling, especially whenever she is around mystique or the minions._

_Now Izuna and Kenpachi are a different story" _Said Kurama as he had a wide smile on his face; these two were demons that even Kurama respected due to their pasts that drove them. _" Both of them are warrior demons and are constantly training. I have had them spar together on occasion and it has brought together a since of brother in arms between each other. Their history's and time as being spirits amongst the living world has also made their comradery closer. You can find them sparring and training most times together._

_It would seem the mark you put on each demon allows them to feel some sort of connection to the others and allows them to get along to a point with one another. All the new demons have been acquainted with one another at some point. Though some of them do seem to get along better than most. _

_Alas all the Denizens together have learned about the history of Makai, they seem intrigued and are getting anxious to see the land once again brought back to its former glory. You can see them entering the new library periodically in search for answers of anything knew they may find within the Castle. They have all also been taken to Catacomb Mountains and are able to go back and fro to the Demon Fruit Forest." _Said Kurama.

Hearing this Naruto was pleased, it seem like things were coming along better than he expected. The Demons of Makai would need to learn much in order to be able to blend in in the realm of humans and to be able to make a life for themselves in Makai when the time was right.

Getting back to the moment at hand Naruto question Kurama once again.

"_What do you know of The Village Hidden in the Mist? With your previous knowledge of the mortal realm and the information from the scouts that were sent out before?"_ Asked Naruto. While he was traveling through the shadows, he wanted to know as much information as he could about the major village. The memories he had acquired during his ascension predated anything known in the current world. That is where Kurama's vast knowledge and experience would be a great asset in the years to come.

_"The Mist Village is located in water country. It is a chain of small and large islands that make up the nation. It is considered one of the five major ninja villages. Mist has always been a very fierce country. Their inhabitants of their nation have always been considered bloodthirsty by others nations because their love for battle._

_At one time there was a powerful group of shinobi Called 'The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist' that were the elite of the village. Each possessing a unique blade that had specific attributes. Their whole organization was based off of the works of one mans legend. Our very own Kenpachi Zaraki. They at one time based their divisions codes off of honor, their could only be seven at a time and the would pass down the swords to the next generation. Though now they are disbanded some are still loyal, while others abandoned their village._

_Right now Mist is in the midst of a civil war. Their country has always had a large amount of bloodlines of different kind, as of five years ago, the Mizukage started the bloodline purges, killing every person with a Kekkei Genkai._

_Many of the clans were massacred at the beginning of this war in a sneak attack. The remaining bloodline users and Ninja who appose the Mizukage have lead a rebellion fighting against the MIST. Many have become missing nin as well._

_According to our scouts, it seem that there are dozens of dead souls that are unable to cross over. Some are congregated together, while others are spread out. They had to be careful while traveling the nation, even though they were demons, they could still be detected by the ninjas and were not able to gain access to areas that were highly guarded without detection. The country is on high alert as it is now…."_

Naruto listened to all of what Kurama had to say, there were pockets of missing knowledge, from where the primal four could not travel, but there was much they found out. Naruto found out names of many of the dead souls and was on his way to acquire them, one way or another.

Right now the battle between sides was pretty much on even terms, the rebels were able to hold their own now that they knew what they were facing. They had the advantage of being able to hide.

'_I will have to come by here when the war gets more trying. When things become more desperate, mortals are willing to do just about anything for help in their endeavors.'_ Thought Naruto.

After his discussion with Kurama, Naruto now had a specific location in mind for his first stop.

* * *

Exiting the Shadow world, Naruto concealed his presence in the lingering shadows. The land of water was much different then the rest of the nations he had been to. Where he currently was everything was covered in mist.

The trees grew tall all around and had green moss growing up all of them. With his Devil Eyes, Naruto was able to see everything perfectly. The Mist that covered everything did not hinder him at all.

About two mile ahead, Naruto could feel the presence of a dark matter and of multiple souls.

Unlike many of the other villages, in mist most clan compounds reside outside the inner walls of the village. This particular area of mist is where a powerful clan once lived. The surrounding land for over a mile all belonged to them, they were known for being battle hungry warriors who loved Fighting to the death and were known to never back down from a challenge.

Approaching the compound, Naruto could feel that it was only occupied by the souls of the dead and the large mass of energies at the center of the village. When Naruto approached he could feel Twelve Signatures. Each signature was strong even with years of enduring the pull the mass of energies had put upon their souls.

Standing across from the Mass of energies were the Souls of twelve dead warriors. Gazing upon them, Naruto noticed that even with different genders and ages, they all shared a two characteristic, they all had Pure white hair and each had two red circle with black borders tattooed upon their head.

* * *

END

**_AN:_ **I'm back, I know it has been a while, but I have been real busy. I go to school three days a week and work the other four, so I am pretty stacked schedule wise. It has taken me a while to get this latest chapter to you, but I have also been taking my spare time in editing what I have already posted.

I have already started on the next chapter so their should not be a real long wait in between, I was going to keep them together, but decided to go ahead and post this now, it is not that long, but you will hopefully get the second part to it real soon.

It may take a while to update do to my schedule, but I AM NOT ABANDONING MY STORY. I got a couple email asking me that and I can tell you now that it is not happening, it is just life and I get busy so I don't have the time to write as much as I would like to.

As some others have pointed out there were quite a bit of mistakes, so I took it upon myself to try and correct them. I may not have Corrected all of them, but all the previous chapters have been Edited to make them flow better. I have also added about few hundred words a chapter. If you see any other mistakes feel free to send me a PM to let me know and I will do my best to fix it. There will probably be a few in this chap which I am sorry for, but I am not perfect and sense this is still new chapter my eyes don't easily recognize the mistakes since it is all fresh.

**_Again Thanks to ALL the People who Review. I really appreciate it and I hope to hear from you! Please keep them coming!  
_**


	9. Dark Mist Part 2

**_RESPONSES TO REVIEWS:_**

* * *

**VFSNAKE—**As always I appreciate you review. Yes he is going to recruit Kimi, but it won't be until later in the story line. When he does get around to it… It is going to be BIG.

**Dman303—**Yes, Balrog is something that will fit in quite well. I am not sure exactly when I am going to bring him in, but I know that it won't be for a while. I have a plan for bring in some powerhouses, but it won't be till around the third ARC of the story.

**CallMeBaka—**what exactly are you referring to? If you are referring to combing the worlds of multiple anime then I am not sure. I have been thinking on it but I have not come to a decision yet. I know for sure I do plan on doing it if I write a sequel, I have already figured out how I will do it. But I don't see where it fits in this story. If you can think of a way that would fit smoothly, feel free to let me know and I will look into it.

**BROOD WARRIOR— ** Thanks for the enthusiastic review, I really do appreciate them. I was thinking on using them as a representation of the Kaguya, but decided against it. All the Kaguya will inherit their bloodline upon their ascension unto a demon, but I am not basing them off of the Tarkatin solely. Though I do plan on having them fight like Wolverine. Remember they can control the Calcium in their bones meaning they can change the Density, shape, structure….etc.. So they will be able to fight the same way.

**Sabery—**Unfortunately I hadn't planned on adding Haku's Mother, but I can say Haku will be assured a spot. I appreciate the reviews. Thanks

**Banksnw—**Thanks for the Compliments, I am glad that you like it: I do try. I hope this next chapter is to your liking too.

For all the others who reviewed, **THANKS A TON!** I appreciate every one of them. I hope to hear from all of you+ more after this chapter. LET me know what you all think, I am glad to hear your advice and suggestions for the story.

Disclaimer—I don't own any of the characters. They belong to their respective owners. I just created a story using their pre-existing Criticism Welcomed, if you have advice or see somewhere in my story that needs some work, feel free to let me know. I try my best but am only human and there will a percent error.

* * *

**Powerful / Demon Voice**

_Thoughts / telepathic thoughts_

Other voice

**_Telepathic Thoughts from Makai_**

_**Check Profile for Pictures. IF they are a previously known Character you can find a pic on Google image/or Narutopedia**_

_**P.S. Pics updated for chapter! Special Cookie for whoever can tell me where She comes from:)**_

* * *

**Devil's Ascension Chapter Nine**

Approaching the compound before him Naruto could feel that it was only occupied by the souls of the dead and the large mass of energies at the center of the village.

As Naruto was approaching he could feel Twelve Signatures. Each signature was strong even after years of enduing the pull of the toxic mass of energies.

Standing directly across from the Mass of energies were the Souls of twelve dead warriors. Gazing upon them, Naruto noticed that even with different genders and ages, they all shared a two common characteristics, they all had Pure white hair and each had two red moon like circle with black borders tattooed upon their head.

* * *

This was the Kaguya clan, one who was renowned to have a very rare and infamous kekkei genkai. All clan members had the genes for their bloodline and could pass it on in their genes, but it showed itself only in a select few; they were taken out first in the massacres. The village feared them for their bloodline was the 'Shikotsumyaku' or more commonly know as the 'Dead Bone Pulse'.

By infusing Chakra into the calcium in their bodies, it allowed the Kaguya's to manipulate their own skeletal structure where they could manipulate their bones in many ways. They could make them grow at such increased rates that they could even shoot them out of their bodies as projectiles or could harden them till they were as hard as diamonds themselves; some members were known to even rip out their bones and use them as 's who had completly mastered their bloodline could control and manipulate the density, growth, and even structure of their bones enabling them in being able to make virtually any objects with them.

The Kaguya were so well known for their strength and love for battle that most of the villagers did not congregate with them; this ended up leaving much about them unknown. Though by the time the war started, the Kaguya clan was becoming infamous because of one specific warrior that was born to have the amazing bloodline. She was considered to be a prodigy in their limit that had not been seen in over a hundred years and gained much fear and respect from other ninja and clan for her strength and Battle prowess with her Kekkei Genkai.

This ability and the love for battle that the clan had mad them a major threat even before the war started. Though there were few members of the clan that had even awoken the bloodline at the time, the whole clan was know for it strength and the ferocity of its warriors in combat.

This was why when the war started the Kaguya clan was one of the first clans to be invaded. The Mizukage even joined in during this battle in order to make sure that none survived.

But according to the Nargacuga who scouted the area one did survive and it was due to the sacrifice of his mother. As of now, the Hellhounds were able to find out that he was in the clutches of Orochimaru.

'_The Kaguya clan would make proud demons with their love for battle and unstoppable drive.'_ Thought Naruto

Thinking on what he had learned of the clan made Naruto smile, they would be perfect.

With that last thought, Naruto came upon the area where the mass of dark matter and remaining souls of the Kaguya clan were.

Looking on Naruto could see twelve Souls standing on the edges of the dark matter staring within. Every member of the clan seemed to have albino like skin color in appearance and they shared the silvery white hair and tattoos that adorned their forehead. Naruto noticed that each Kaguya wore a loose white battle robe with black shinobi pants. Their clothes were made specifically to allow them to have access to great maneuverability without restriction in order to use their fighting style.

Naruto could feel the strength coming off of them, though the strongest was a certain female that stood out from the rest. She stood at 6'0 and look to be in her late twenties to early thirties had long silvery white hair that went down to her waist her bangs were partially cut but were long on the sides, two red marks that went horizontal across her cheek, a angular face with yellow eyes and a red half moon tattooed amidst her fore head instead of the typical clan marks. Her attire was different, the shirt she wore was low cut that showed off her large size bust and had black and red patterns over it and a white fur collar. This was Kaguya no Aijin the Mistress of the Kaguya clan and mother to Kimimaro, the last living Kaguya.

While sifting through her mind Naruto found out that she had the Shikotsumyaku bloodline and was the reason that her clan had become so infamous before their annihilation. Aijin was the prodigal Kaguya who was thought to be the most powerful Shikotsumyaku user.

Before the battle took place, she had just gotten back from a month long mission and then she had to face off against the Mizukage when the battle started. Though she could not win due to her weakened state, she had been able to not only fight him on equal terms while killing dozens of other enemies, but use the last of her strength to make an opening in the waves of ninja to help her son escape.

What Naruto glimpsed from her memories and the others intrigued him and brought a Devilish smile to his face. "_It would seem I was right in coming here, there souls are still strong even after all the years that have passed. They show no sign in wavering, acting as if they are still protecting their home against the mass of energies that was once their own and their enemies.'_ He thought.

Approaching the mass, Naruto released the shadows that were concealing his presence. In his most sealed human like state, Naruto let the power flow so that it would only affect the small surrounding area and not bring attention from the whole continent. Even though it was not even a fraction of his power, to the deceased mortal souls before him, Naruto's Yoki felt like a tidal wave of power crashing over them.

Approaching them, Naruto could see that he had all of their attentions. They went from facing off against the mass of energies, to all making a line before him as to bar him from their homes. Of the Twelve Naruto could see that seven of them were male, while the remaining five were female. Their ages ranged from 20's to 40's. In ninja terms all of them were at least Jounin in power alone or in the case of Aijin, she was Kage strength in just raw power alone.

According to Kurama their clans dictated that they followed the most powerful warrior of their clans. That was their custom and up until now that leader was Kaguya no Aijin.

Nearing their location, Naruto let his power flood the to stand before them, he could feel the tension and eagerness rolling off all of them. But they showed and felt no fear.

* * *

Kaguya no Aijin was just standing there glaring into the dark void. Her and her clansmen had been here since that fateful day years ago. The ones that could not move on due to their betrayal stayed and watched over their homeland.

Twelve in all, they had been there for years now, watching and protecting their home. Though they could not interact directly with living, they were able to ward them off the premise with the spiritual power they had. When people kept coming onward, they were able to lead them into the void that had already taken most of their clansmen. The void would attach on and shred apart and living creature that came within its grasp. The rest of Mist feared this land and said it was cursed, making it where most ninja stayed clear of what remained of their home.

She spent much her day wishing she could change the past. Even though their clan loved battle, they were an honorable clan and were very loyal. That changed the day they were betrayed, even though they were wiped out, they took many more with them.

The only one able to survive was her son. She had helped him disappear at the cost of her life. She had watched over him as he stayed in the area, but one day a man who smelled of snakes took him away. Through the stories she had heard she knew that the man was none other than the Snake Sennin, Orochimaru.

She was unable to follow where they went, but she hoped he was all right. They may have been a warrior clan, but they loved their family. Unlike the other clans who had hundreds of members in their families, the Kaguya had never had more than 50 clansmen at a time. Their clan had lived in that same area for over a hundred years and they had always had a small population.

After the battle, of the thirty-five clans men that died twenty remained. Their numbers had slowly dwindled down loosing eight to the void. The only ones that remained were the ones with the strongest will. Having nowhere to go, they chose to stay and watch over their home.

Two of the pairs that remained were unable to pass on due grief and anger; they had both been busy during the attack due to being in labor giving birth. For some unknown reason, their genes did not pass on quickly and it was rare for them to have kids. So it was even more rare that both women had been pregnant at the same time.

Their numbers in their clan was always low because of the birthrate of their clansmen. Many couples could not conceive and give birth. Though these two women were able to conceive around the same time and were both in labor during the attack. They had just given birth when their clan were overrun and only had enough remaining energy to fend off a few enemies with their last stand. They were then forced to watch as their newborn babies got bisected with a strike from a _Zanbatō__._

They were now referred to as the Onryou sisters (revengeful ghost), like their name sake, they took out their vengeance on any mist ninja to pass by. Both their lovers had also died trying to protect them, taking out dozens of enemies before being overrun.

The other remaining souls were all older veteran warriors of different age and stature. They had all been out on long missions and were just returning when the battle started.

Aijin just watched as they were all standing there in front of the void, doing the only thing they could and protecting their lands. The only wish that she had was to once again be able to take a form and kill the bastards who were responsible for this. That and raise a family. Though she knew that would never happen.

She had Kimimaro when she was younger; his father was the leader of the village at the time and chose her as his wife. There was no real love in the marriage, it was done more for a means to an end, a necessity, to try and produce an offspring for the clan to grow.

Even though the marriage was set up for that matter, she did hope for a child. A month into the marriage her so-called 'husband' thought he could control her and tried to use force to gain his way. That was the day that the leader of the clan got speared with dozens of bones through all of his vitals and she became the new clan-head. It was a few weeks later that she found out she was pregnant.

Now she just stood guard, doing the only thing that she could and waited. That was when she and the rest of her clansmen felt a huge sense of power headed their way. It felt like the ocean crushing down on them. Then a man appeared from the mist.

* * *

Naruto approached the Kaguya clan, appearing right in front of them His golden eyes were taking in all of them, he could feel them shiver from the power he exerted when his focus was completely focused on one of them. He stopped his inspection when he came across Kaguya no Aijin. Her soul was truly strong and he could see a deep desire that dwelled within her.

Naruto observed them gauging their reactions before he began to speak.

"**Kaguya's you were once a loyal clan of Mist but feared for your strength you were betrayed and stabbed in the back in an attempt to slaughter you while you were weak. Now all that remains of your once proud clan is naught but dead souls stuck in this lifeless limbo unable to pass on." **Said Naruto, causing a spike to appear in their energy levels. His words affecting them more than they even knew.

"**Born in battle, your clan has been warriors for centuries. Now you slowly fade away becoming nothing more than a mass of dark energies.**

**Your clan law dictates they will only follow the strongest of warriors. When a challenge is made it must be answered. I hear by challenge the Kaguya for the rights of Blood." **Said Naruto as his dark Yoki started to take form and he created a soul contract and laid it before them.

Hearing this declaration, a murmur went through the clan. Naruto could hear them talking.

"What is this he is talking about?" asked one clansmen

"He is talking about one of our oldest clan laws. Back before the villages our clans battled amongst others. Our clan always followed the strongest warriors and our law stated that our clan would only follow the strongest. The Rights of Blood is a challenge for the loyalty of our clan, by either slaying the strongest or accomplishing a unimaginable feat proving themselves a superior warrior, one could gain the complete loyalty of the Kaguya forever bound by blood. But we are no longer among the living and yet he still attempts to gain the blood oath the dead, it makes me question, what is He?" Said an older Kaguya. For a Shinobi he was extremely old living longer than most lived and this attested to his strength. Having live through many wars, his age was on par with the Sandaime Hokage himself.

Through all of the murmurs and discussions, Aijin's eyes never left Naruto's, Golden eyes locked on one another. Aijin could feel the power within him and knew it was not of this world. In all the years they had been dead, non have been able to see or communicate with them. And the feeling that overcame her when he stared into her eyes was like nothing she had ever felt before. His aura seems to surround her and though it was powerful, she felt no fear from him. That is when she came forward.

"I accept you challenge" Said Aijin. This alone got her the attention of the rest of her clan. They all looked to her to see what would become of it. Though they were dead, they were still bound by honor, and because she was the head of the clan, she spoke fore the rest of them.

"The rights of the clan will be based on a challenge. If you are able to complete the challenge you will gain the loyalty of the souls of the Kaguya clan by the rights of blood and lead us." Said Aijin " the right of passage will be an impossible feat. You will have to pass through the dark void here that has taken the lives of living and dead alike to gain our Loyalty."

Hearing this, all the others Kaguyas stiffened. They had all seen what happened when anything crossed into the masses. There was hardly anything left to identify the remains.

'_They could not have picked a better challenge, this is one of the reasons I came to mist in the first place.'_ Thought Naruto as he let his Yoki come out in larger mass than before. The pressure that he was exerting was enough to cause some of the weaker Kaguya clansmen's knees to tremble. Seeing all of them being able to suppress the urge to collapse in their weakened state brought a smile to his face.

After releasing his power the Contract started to float in mid air before the clan and Naruto said, **"I accept your Terms."**

Without hesitation Naruto walked straight towards the mass of energies and was enveloped by them.

* * *

Hearing him accept the challenge, some of the clansmen looks said that they thought he would fail. Even though they had not once felt a power like his before, history had taught them that whatever came into contact with the energies was obliterated.

Others looked at him with wonder. The wonder that they dared to hope that he would survive and would be able to lead the clans away from the deteriorating life they lived in. Those few who had faith were the experienced warriors; they could feel the true power that he had that was lying beneath the surface. It was immeasurable to them. Amongst them was Aijin.

They all watched as he entered the large mass. He had been in there for about a minute without returning and they thought that he had died. Then something amazing happened that they were not expecting. The once calm miasma like matter that covered a large portion of the forest started to shift. It started to look like water that had been disrupted before it seemed to funnel into the center of the mass.

That is when they saw Naruto; standing in the midst of the mass all the energies were being sucked into himself, he was devouring the large mass of energies making the cold atmosphere disappear. The once cursed matter got consumed by the being before them.

* * *

'_Interesting'_ Thought Naruto after devouring the dark mass of matter. Even though the energies posed no problem for him, they were stronger than any others that he had devoured prior. Though there were only a small amount of souls that was collected within compared to other spots he had already consumed, the potency was much higher.

As he approached once again, Naruto reined in his power. He kept walking till he was before them and used his yoki to reveal the writing within the scroll as he said, **" With the Loyalty of your clan unto me, you will be bestowed with a living form that will be able to once again feel the throes of battle. You will be able to start a new; like a phoenix you will rise from the ashes and be reborn, bringing honor to the Kaguya of the past and opportunity for those of the future."**

The Kaguya's listened attentively to every word that he said. As soon as he finished Aijin walked forward and signed the scroll, Naruto watched as the rest of the clan follow suit. He could feel each of their souls being bound to him. The feelings he got from them were undying loyalty and it was not solely based on the mark that was branded to each of their souls.

He could also Feel Aijin emotions and feelings change from one of pure loyalty, to one of complete devotion. Scanning her mind, Naruto could see that she had never felt anything like this before. This feeling was totally new unto her; his very power seemed to envelope her and made her feel like she was safe from any harm. His raw strength and Aura called out to her.

Naruto could feel the shift in her when it happened. He could also feel the dormant strength that resided within her and based on her power he was looking forward to the Future. _' I have yet to find a soul that could possible be a mate and be strong enough to bear me offspring in the future, but her soul is strong and her devotion seems to call out to me. The power that she emits is on par with Kenpachi and Izuna when they were just marked. She is far too strong to be made a breeder. Maybe in time she will be able to bare the title and responsibility of being a Devil's Mate.'_ Thought Naruto.

Deciding that it would be better to dwell on the matter at a later date, Naruto gave his full attention to his new charges before him.

"**It is time"** Said Naruto as he made a rip in space **" When you go through this portal you will enter my realm, the realm of Makai. You will be situated with a home till I return. When I do, I will bestow upon you the power to make you true Denizens of your new home." **

Naruto watched as all of the clan departed and entered the gateway. Last to leave was Aijin and Naruto could feel her eyes upon him until she disappeared within the void.

Having finished his work here, Naruto had many other areas he needed to drain and a few more souls to claim before he departed this country.

* * *

Standing in a now quiet clearing, Naruto let his senses roam. He could feel hundreds of remaining souls all around the outsides of the village. Naruto could tell that most that remained had died at some time or another in the war.

Souls from both sides seemed to have unresolved feelings and were unable to pass on. There were more lingering souls here than Naruto had seen in one spot before. Most seemed to have lost all of their humanity and their minds were completely focused on that single feeling that forced them to stay behind. This alone made Naruto grimace due to the low amount of stable souls.

'_I am going to be specific on who I changed into a demon.' _Thought Naruto as he let his senses roam. He was gauging the stability of the deceased souls of Mist._ 'I am not going to make the same mistake that previous Devils have done, changing anyone who they could get their hands on and creating demons that would later on be consumed by their bloodlust living only to battle and kill their fellow denizens._

_ History shows what that has lead to. Even though many of the souls would make interesting demons and would be loyal unto me due to their mark, their inner instinctual structure will stay close to the same. The state they are in now would be amplified and unless I was to wipe out what makes them unique, it would cause untold destruction in the future and if I did wipe out their memories and instincts, they would be like puppets, not being able to do anything without orders.'_ Thought Naruto.

On that train of thought, Naruto sifted through the remaining souls out there. He was able to only find a handful that would be acceptable to his plans.

_ 'Eight in all, not nearly as many as I was hoping for, but they are strong and their mental state has not been compromised. I will check out these,' _Thought Naruto.

Though the rest of the souls were not stable in terms of being turned into a Denizen of Makai but that did not mean that they could not be of use to the young Devil.

An evil glint shone form the young Devil's eyes as he thought of a use for them, then a grin that could strike fear in the hearts of mortals crossed his face. Oh no, they could all be of use, one way or another. Naruto's grin only widened as he thought of their role in the days to come, he was not going to let such an opportunity go to waste…

* * *

Having deiced on a course of direction, Naruto headed where he felt the larger mass of stable souls that had six of the desired eight. When Naruto got there, he found six blue haired souls that were standing in a forest. They were what remained of the Sainō clan.

Taking a closer look from the shadows Naruto found that these six had similar reasons for being as the two couples from the Kaguya clan.

They were all betrothed in life and the couples Naruto found out had all either had family's or been starting one. When they were attacked, the Mist ninja made them watched as their children were killed in front of them. The Longing for their loved ones and grief had made it where they could not pass on.

Naruto was able to find out from their histories that their family had a unique trait that bordered having a bloodline. From childhood, they had perfect control of their chakra. It seemed to naturally come to them. It allowed them to learn many jutsu and techniques with not having to train nearly as long as the other ninja.

Though their natures were more passive, they were still massacred in the purges. Their unique ability could not save them from the mass of highly trained assassins that were sent after them.

_ 'Their longing is just like the young ones of the Kaguya clan. They only wish to live a life where they can raise a family. Though it seems that these particular six just want peace, not having the love of battle as the rest. They would do good in Makai, bringing a breed of demon that whole lives did not revolve around battle but around more finer arts and their family's'_ Thought Naruto.

From there, Naruto revealed himself to the young souls. Though fearful at first because of his appearance and power, it did not take much convincing to get their souls. The promise of their desires of a new future where they could live in peace and raise a family bought them. They were then marked and told of what was to come after which Naruto sent them within the void to appear in His castle, Devil's Realm.

* * *

Continuing on his way, Naruto entered the shadows and headed to the closer of the two signals. It was within the midst of the village and in order to keep his presence completely masked from the alert Shinobi, Naruto stayed within the Shadow realm and shadow walked to his intended target.

Once there, Naruto made used the shadows to completely mask his presence to all mortal senses and exited the shadow within a large tower. Though not as large as the Kage tower, it rivaled it in power and stature: this was the tower of the _Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū _, the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. The group having been in existence since the founding of the village had been disbanded right before the civil war started. Though some Swordsmen still fought for Mist using the special blades, the division was disbanded.

Now the tower was abandoned, not a single living soul within. Though residing in this very tower was still One soul. It was the Deceased soul of Mangetsu Hōzuki. Mangetsu was in his late teens and stood at 5'10 with light grey hair and violet eyes. He wore a dark sleeveless shirt with grey pants and wore the regular mist jonin attire. Mangetsu also had the trademark Shark like teeth that all members of the Seven adorned.

Mangetsu Hōzuki was a member of the Seven swords men of the mist. From the information Naruto had on him, he was a prodigy. The only member of his generation that was able to master all Seven Swords. He was a vicious warrior, but despite his battle skills he was not immune to death.

In a weakened state due to an fatal illness, the remaining members of the Seven Swordsmen and his village betrayed Mangetsu when he was at his weakest. Though being powerful warrior, he was unable to take on his fellow swordsmen and the village. Though Mangetsu was able to take down two of the remaining swordsmen and many ninja before falling into deaths embrace.

Arriving at the top level of the building, Naruto observed Mangetsu. While observing him, Naruto was also observing his mental state and was honestly surprised at what he saw.

Mangetsu had lived by a code of Honor that was lived by of Samurai of old. His life growing up he had respected the tales of past swordsmen and none other than Kenpachi Zaraki inspired him more. During his training of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū, Mangetsu was bestowed upon the Scroll holding all Seven swords to master. After Mastering all seven swords, the remaining swordsmen told him it would be up to him to lead the next generation and that it would also be his responsibility to find the right wielder of the swords should any of them fall and not have already chosen a successor.

Having given his oath, Mangetsu honor demand he be bound by it. Naruto found that some of the older generation did die and some had already had a successor planned, the ones that didn't were sealed in a scroll that was carried by Mangetsu. At his death, the scroll containing the remaining scroll was taken and distributed by his attackers.

Mangetsu could not pass on in death due to the betrayal that had been done to him and because the honor binding him to find proper swordsmen worthy of wielding the remaining swords that were entrusted to him. His soul had remained strong in death, waiting for the chance to be able to take back the swords that had been stolen and regain his honor. But he never found a way to uphold his oath.

Naruto found all of this quite interesting. He was also able to ascertain that Mangetsu's clan had a special bloodline that made it where they could liquefy their whole bodies into water giving them a great advantage in battle.

Learning what he could from Mangetsu, Naruto exited the shadows and appeared before him.

_' It would seem that he was able to sense my presence the instant I started to release the concealing shadows. Though he shows no outward indication of fear with the sudden appearance of my presence, I can still see the disruption in the flow of his spirit energy.' _Though Naruto as he watched Mangetsu observe him.

Seeing his Approach, Mangetsu Spoke, "What are you? You do not feel like any human I have felt before."asked Mangetsu with his emotionally controlled voice. He was truly curious who the being before him was, he did not feel any negative intentions from him but he kept his guard up.

Smiling at the straight forwardness of Mangetsu Naruto gave off a smile that allowed the tips of his fangs to protrude from the bottom of his lips.

**"You are observant young one, I do not feel like any other being you have come across because I am not of this realm."** Said Naruto.

Hearing this put Mangetsu on edge. He been in the presence of a Jinchuriki, a biju container, but the feeling that he had while being in the presence of the Being in front of him now was like nothing he had ever felt before.

Feeling the start of tension and unease start to come across Mangetsu, Naruto spoke once again.** " I have come to offer you a way to regain your honor that you have lost in death young swordsmen."** As soon as those words left his mouth, Naruto could feel the tension leave Mangetsu's and in turn had his complete attention. **" I offer you a chance to not only gain your honor by retrieving the swords that were entrusted to you, but the opportunity once again be able to speak to the last remaining blood you have left. Your younger Brother."**

Hearing the last words, Mangetsu's eyes widened considerably. His otouto was alive?

Naruto had found out just like Kimimaro; Orochimau had taken Suigetsu, Mangetsu brother, the last living of the Hozuki clan away.

"He is still alive?" asked Mangetsu, hope had started to leak through the emotionless face he was trying to keep up. Seeing Naruto nod his head in affirmation, Mangetsu asked. "What would the price for such a grand offering ?"

**"The price is the rights to your immortal soul. Bound by a contract to me, you will become a Denizen of Makai."** Said Naruto.

This was not what Mangetsu was expecting. He had heard of ancient legends from his family, of before ninja times that talked about Demons that would take the souls of humans. Thought that did not matter to him, it would be worth any price to be able to regain his honor and to say farewell to his brother.

Hearing his inner thoughts, Naruto made mental not to check out these legends that actually spoke of contracts between mortals and Devils. Wherever these legends originated, those civilizations would have to be tens if not hundreds of thousands of years old.

Naruto made a contract from his Yoki and brought it before Mangetsu. Mangetsu unrolled it and read what was written before him. Steadying his breath, Mangetsu signed the contract with his spiritual energy.

After being marked by the Yoki, Mangetsu opened his eyes and they were not as they were before. Like the others, his eyes once again had a light in them, a light that showed that no longer spoke of death and desperation, but one that screamed it had a reason once again for living.

Mangetsu drew his blade, and just like Kenpachi placed it horizontally over his chest in a sign of respect. Smiling, Naruto placed his hand on Mangetsu's shoulder while opening up another portal. **"This portal leads you to my Castle within Makai. Once you reach the other side, there will be others there, some you may have heard of."** Said Naruto.

Hearing this made Mangetsu's mind start to race trying to figure out who he could be talking about, if there were others he may have heard of, there may be some he knew from his previous life.

**"One such Denizen is the one you respected more than any other in your mortal life."** continued Naruto. When Naruto said those particular words, her could see Mangetsu's Eyes widen more than ever.

Naruto knew of Mangetsu's past and knew that being able to train with the man whose legend shaped his life would be like a holy grail. "_Though in this case it was more like the Un-Holy Grail"_ thought Naruto with a humorous smirk.

Even with the mark, Naruto knew that the aspects that made the souls who they are would carry is why Mangetsu was in a stupor from what he just heard. Kenpachi was not just a role model to Mangetsu, the Legend of the Samurai shaped Mangetsu into who he was. *Inside his mind a little chibi Mangetsu was jumping up and down screaming for joy at the prospect of meeting his Idol.*

Seeing him in the state he was. Naruto let a little Yoki run through the seal, making a slight jolt go through Mangetsu knocking him out of his stupor. Feeling the nonexistent blood rush to his face, Mangetsu stuttered an apology for his actions as he entered the portal that Naruto had created.

This in turn made Naruto laugh_. 'Yes he will do well in Makai, even though he was a fine warrior, he is still a boy at heart. I wonder how Kenpachi will take to him.'_ Thought Naruto with a chuckle. Even though Naruto's mortal life was short, making his actual age being young, he was no longer a child. With the thousand of years worth of memories that he gained upon ascension and the Yoki that ran through his veins changing him into a new being, mortal minds could not understand him. For all purposes, only someone who has lived countless centuries could begin to comprehend him.

Seeing him leave, Naruto entered the shadow world once again.

* * *

Appearing in a clearing, Naruto looked upon a soul that sat on a large boulder looking into a mist-covered lake. Naruto was very interested in this particular soul, the soul had been tainted by Yoki from one of the biju.

Taking a look into her mind, Naruto learned all about her past.

This was Rin Nahora, fifteen year old former Konoha nin. She stood at 5'3 had a heart shaped face with brown hair, brown eyes and two purple rectangle like lines on each side of her face. She was also student of Minato Namikaze and the Team mate of Obito Uchiha and Kekashi Hatake.

Rin had been abducted when she was on a mission in mist. A special Mist unit had sealed the Three Tail turtle in her and had wiped her memories of the incident before setting her free. They had feigned to give chase in hope that she would go back to Konoha and the demon would get free destroying the Village.

What they did not expect was for her to retain her memories and to beg her last remaining team mate The CopyCat Ninja, Kekashi to kill her. Kekashi refused not being able to take the life of his teammate. After getting attacked and seeing an opportunity, Rin stepped in front of an assassination technique Kekashi was using when they were ambushed, thus killing herself and saving her home.

Even though she chose her death, Rin was unable to pass on due to all the unanswered questions she had in her life. She was orphaned when she was just a baby and she had only wanted two things.

One was to know the truth about her past. Rin wanted to know who her parents were and why she was alone all her life. This Question had plagued her all her life. She was never told who her parents were.

The second thing that Rin always wanted was to raise a family. Since she was orphaned, Rin had always wanted to have kids and raise them herself, giving her child a loving family, something she never had growing up. This feeling grew stronger as she grew older driving her almost crazy during the trying times of her life.

'_Interesting, this child was a student of the Yodaime Hokage. Not only that, being a Jinchuriki in her life, she has residual Yoki that has stained her soul. This actually has made her soul stronger in death. The Taint the Yoki has done to her pure soul has made it increase in strength instead of deteriorate.'_ Thought Naruto.

In the forefront of Rin's mind she was a loving girl, but Naruto dug deeper into her subconscious. Entering her mind Naruto found himself in a beautiful Mansion, walking through the mansion Naruto was able to see flurry of the girls past in her memories. Not all of them were bright and shiny.

Walking deeper into the home, Naruto found a set of long stairs that lead beneath the mansion. Following them, Naruto found himself in a dark cave like basement. At the end of the long tunnel, Naruto saw a heavy metal door. The door looked like one that is used to hold the most violent of prisoners. It seemed to be made of high grade metal and it had chains and weights that held it steady in place.

Feeling darker emotions behind the door Naruto fazed right through it disregarding all the barriers that Rin had put in place through the years to keep it suppressed.

Entering the room, Naruto found himself within a dark forest. Standing in the midst of the forest was a little girl. The little girl looked like Rin when she was younger but she had black hair and the marking on her face were black instead of purple.

Feeling the mass of memories course through him Naruto smiled.

These memories were of Rin's past; the painful ones that she locked away and did her best to forget about. These memories hold the truth that she did not want to face. Inside here is where all her darker thoughts dwell, away from her conscious mind. This is her darkness, the one she has been trying to suppress.

Walking amongst the memories, Naruto smiled once again _'Within the dark corners of her mind lies the key to her soul. Not just the answers to her life long question, but the truth that has been withheld from her.'_

Walking back to the chained gate that blocked her subconscious part of her mind away from her conscious thoughts, Naruto easily shattered the gate along with all the barriers she use to keep it locked away and watched what happened.

* * *

Sitting by the waters edge, Rin was just staring into the calm water. Rin knew the reason for her being stuck on this plane in death; it was because of all her unanswered questions, the same questions that she had been asking herself since she was a little girl like all the other orphans. Rin wanted to know whom her family was.

It was just a ordinary day in her death she was just staring at the mist covered almost hypnotic calm water when something changed, Rin found herself falling backwards and then found herself in a dark forest.

Standing up, Rin looked around.

'_Were am I'_ she thought. That was when she noticed a small girl standing in front of her. It looked just like her when she was younger, but it looked much darker. That was when the little girls spoke,

"They new, they all new, and they lied to us" Said Dark Rin. The voice she spoke in was very whispery. Hearing this made Rin shiver.

That was when memories started to run through Rin's mind. They were memories of her past, the ones that she had suppressed for all these years.

It showed a young Rin sad and crying in a orphanage. She wanted to know why, just like all the other kids, why she was here. Who was her family? Why did they not come for her? These were the questions that plagued this little girl. She had asked the head mistress of the orphanage if she knew who her parents were and she had said no like always, but before she gave the same reply, she seemed to stiffen and close up.

Then the memories changed it showed many occasions where in the past she had asked people if they knew and people had lied to her. Being innocent she had wanted to believe the people, but as she looked back now she could see the blatant lies some people had told her.

There were instances when people had looked at her with disgust when she was around, then there were other times when people looked on her with pity. There were different occasions where people would treat her differently than the other orphans.

Years of suppressed memories flashed before her eyes, they showed her crying, living in misery because of her loneliness. No one wanted to adopt her, she was in an orphanage her whole life and none seemed to want her.

The memories kept invading her. Rin felt like she was being destroyed inside. All the horrible memories of her past that she had sealed away were returning to her at one time. The pain she had felt all resurfaced. Then the memories changed to when she was a Genin.

That was when Rin had all she could handle. " Please stop this!" She cried while falling on her knees; Rin did not want to see anymore of this. The memories were too painful. She did not want to see if her better memories in life were false too. Her time as a genin was the only truly happy times in her life. Rin did not want to see the horrible truth that she new lye there.

That was when she saw it. She saw her asking her Sensei. He was her Hero in life, she asked him the same question she had asked countless others and before he answered she saw the same look of regret cross his face before his face became unreadable. Then Rin saw him blatantly lie to her face and say he didn't know. When it was plainly obvious she was keeping it from her.

The knowledge that the man she looked up to as a hero and lied to her like that drove her into a fit of sobs. Rin could only sit there and watch as the once dark younger version of herself just stood there and watched her with emotionless eyes.

That was when the once hidden dark emotions started to resurface. Betrayal was the forefront emotions in her mind that she was feeling. The tears started to lessen and Rin watched as the little girl started to disappear as she was once again remembering all of her past.

That was when Rin heard a voice. **"A orphan child's sole wish is for the truth about their past, answers to the question of who they are. Yet you were denied that right."** Said the voice. Rin didn't know who it was, it rang with so much power that it seemed to come from all around the dark forest.

" **You were lied to and betrayed by all the people in your life. They knew the truth about your past and yet they refused to tell you. The ones in the orphanage that raised you, even you hero sensei. They all betrayed you." **Said the voice. Hearing this caused the feeling of hurt and betrayal to once again overcome Rins mind.

Now with all the memories returned to her, Rin did not know who she was. All of her life was a lie. All the people she thought were her friends or that she thought loved her and had trusted most had all lied to her. Everything about her life was a lie. Rin did not know how to handle it, if everything in her life was a lie, then did she even really exist?

That was when she saw him, out of the woods came Naruto. She did not know what he was, but his very presence seemed to take up the whole of her mind. She saw him come from the woods and appear before her and then he spoke once again. And the words he said she would never forget.

"**Come with me and I can answer the question that were withheld from you all you life. I can give you the two things that you desired most and give your life a meaning for existence."** Said Naruto.

Walking toward him, Rin took Naruto's hand.

Naruto gave a fang showing smile as Rin walked towards him. He grasped her hand and when she did they appeared back into the forest.

When they appeared Rin was shocked to see that no time had passed since she was staring into the water last. The very same melody a bird had been singing before still carried on. Then she felt a mass of energies being concentrated before being released. Rin looked upon Naruto as he began to speak.

"**Demon Magic: Seep through time and find thy hearts greatest desire; reveal thy hidden truths." **With that spell, the water started to change and before them Naruto and Rin watched what seemed to be past memories start to play. They watched for what seemed like hours, as the truth about Rin's path was unfolded.

* * *

Rin's father was the former Clan head of the Inuzuka and her mother was the Daughter of one of the richest civilian clans in Konoha who was also on the civilian council: the Okane clan.

Rin's Father Shiri Inuzuka and Kitanai Okane were having a affair. But Shiri was engaged to another woman and when he found out that Kitanai was pregnant he could not have it out that he had a bastard child before his marriage. If so he would lose his seat as the clan head and be banished from the clan. Being as it was, he told her he did not want to see her again and she was to get rid of the child.

Afterwards having told her Father about the pregnancy, Kitanai was given an ultimatum. If she did not get rid of the child, she too would be banished from her clan and her inheritance would be cut off. Hearing this Kitanai went straight to the hospital to have the fetus aborted, but at the time Senju Tsunade was running the hospital and have abortions were made illegal in Konoha.

Not being able to have an abortion, Kitanai deciced her only other choice was to have the baby and then get rid of it as soon as she could, Kitanai left the village to stay in a Condo her family owned far outside the village in a popular city. There she stayed till the baby was born.

After Rin was born, she returned to Konoha and on a rainy night she left baby Rin on the doorstep to the orphanage never looking back. Baby Rin was crying; the rain was beating down on her and the air was cold that night, which was when the head lady of the orphanage came out and picked up the crying baby. She had witnessed the whole ordeal, yet stayed hidden behind the curtains unseen.

That was the untold Beginning of Rin Nahora.

* * *

Seeing Rin once again in tears, Naruto spoke. **"Unlike many orphans, you family lived and they too abandoned you" **Naruto then stretched out his hand and beckoned Rin to him** "Come with me and you will never again feel the loneliness that plagued you your whole life"**

Hearing his promise, Rin walked towards Naruto once again. Naruto reached out to her and with a wave of his hand made her fall into a slumber. Marking her soul, Naruto let her fall into a portal that opened up into a furnished chamber in Makai.

As soon as Rin presence disappeared, the whole clearing got covered in black yoki. The mass of Yoki was so chaotic that everything it touched immediately started to die. Plants, animals, and the very land itself all started to wither away, void of any life. Standing in the midst of the black Yoki was Naruto, he had released his wings and his eyes now shone a more sinister yellow.

Taking to the skies, Naruto peered deep into the country toward the Village. He could sense everything, but three things gained all of his focus: the masses of energies, the hundreds of dead souls, and lastly the Hidden Mist Village.

Using his wings to stay a flight, Naruto could feel the very atmosphere changing due to his presence. The Skies were darkening and the very atmosphere was roaring as lighting flashed in the sky. The very heavens seeming to try and force Naruto to flee, and that very notion itself forced a chuckle to escape the Devil's lips. During all this he just stood there while the Yoki he released seemed to finally finish its purpose before being absorbed back into him.

That is when three words were said that sealed the fate of a Country.

"**It Is Time."**

* * *

**FINISHED _P.S. If you like the story Enough to Follow/Favorite the story the least you could do is drop a quick review saying at least: "good job" or " enjoyed it" or Lord Forbid " Hn"... It shows you appreciate it and they make me Feel GREAT!_  
**

**_P.S.S. Can anyone tell me who Aijin's Pic resembles? Lets see who all gets it right. hehe_**

**AN: Well here is another chapter for ya'll. It took me a while to write this, but here it is. I have so many ideas for this story running through my head, I just need more time to be able to write! There are so many little things I want to put up, but I don't want it to drag on. So I thought I would ask my favorite reviewers.  
**

**So Here is a Question I have for ya'll, should I keep telling what is happening step by step, or do you guys want a time skip to the more recent times? I could write a chapter per village/ major gathering that he gets, or just use small flash backs or just not elaborate on them. I am running through some ideas, but I was going to ask yall.  
**

**Also, I need some powerful females! Ones that stand a chance of being his mate. I know many of you want to use many of the girls from Naruto, which I do plan on using, but I need some suggestion from outside the Narutoverse. I have a few in mind but I am going to see who you all want to see. They need to be powerful and strong characters. I can put a poll, or you can send me an answer. **

**I look forward to hearing from you! Don't Forget to Review. I appreciate every one of them, they make my day!**


End file.
